


Cat & Mouse Omens

by MrsMoosie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Assault, Blood and Injury, Complete Retelling of Good Omens, F/M, Female Anthony, Gabriel is a dick, Haphephobia, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memory Alteration, Panic Attacks, Reverse Omens, Scarring, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved, Violence, fear of touch, gratuitous flirting, non-con kissing, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: A complete retelling of the Good Omens story featuring Anthony, the Angel of the Dawn, and the Duke of Hell Ezra.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 201
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Cat & Mouse Omens!
> 
> This will be a complete retelling of Good Omens, of course focused on Anthony (Crowley) and Ezra (Aziraphale).
> 
> I can’t thank @gotham_girl_88 for your tireless beta work! Research, doodles, questions... You are seriously amazing and I don’t want to trade you for the world!

Soho, London. 2002.

Anthony was staring intently into the espresso machine’s perfectly pristine stainless steel surface. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, of the entire world as it were. There were far more important things at play. Things that six months ago were not a problem. He repeated himself, staring at the machine as if it would help to give him strength.

“Today is the day, Anthony.”

“Big blueberry cinnamon crumble with almond milk!”

“You can do this!”

“Tiny minty angel latte with skim!”

“You can talk to him!”

“Normal raspberry strudel- Mr. Crowley are you even listening?”

“Hmm?”

Anthony turned his bright golden eyes back toward the front counter of Angelic Arts Coffee and Food Exploratorium. His barista, Newt, looked rather exasperated with hands on his hips and a frown on his face. He’d been shouting out orders, but Anthony had been quite preoccupied hyping himself up. Newt couldn’t be mad, it was somehow impossible to be even fully annoyed with Anthony. He somehow managed to make being ignored endearing. The music in the shop had taken notice, as ‘Kiss’, by Prince was playing over the speaker.

“Mr. Crowley, I’ve been calling orders to you! It’s the morning rush!”

“Oh! Right, I’m getting there!” Anthony grabbed the espresso pot and looked down, “Shoot. Can you tie up my apron again, Newt?” 

“I’m knotting it until I run out of string this time.” Newt grumbled. He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked over. It was a normal thing that had been going on since the shop opened, but that was mainly because Anthony couldn’t tie the knots behind him. It also may be due to the fact the aprons that he chose to wear were a bit frilly, and the material used to tie them in the back came undone easily. Today, it was a light blue gingham with white lace trimming, sunflowers printed all over the bodice. The white ribbon that tied in the back seemed to be made unfortunately of satin, which in a kitchen was a poor choice simply due to stains. Newton did agree that it was  _ cute _ , but impractical. He stuck to the plain tan. Knots were quickly added, at least several dozen before Newt continued to the register. There was a long line during the morning rush that day, and he needed to shout out more orders. Anthony turned back to the coffee machines and started waving his hands, making bold gestures as he performed literal magic to ensure the orders were put together properly and promptly. Milk jugs seemed bottomless, flowing perfectly heated into cup after cup. The to go orders were lidded and shipped to the counter. The dining in customers had cups bearing perfectly flawless and unique designs. He couldn’t leave his customers waiting because of his own internal crisis.

Anthony was quite an individual. His uniqueness extended beyond business, even beyond his personal style and aesthetic. His radiant beauty was the core. Golden freckles brushed his cheeks, shining in the light of the shop. His long wavy hair, currently a dark auburn color, was tied up into a bun, back and out of his face as he always did while working. He loved that it reflected his mood, and preferred to wear it this way while at the shop, and when dealing with internal crises. His button down white shirt, tan waistcoat and dress pants were ruined for the day regardless of the apron that kept falling off. He’d absentmindedly run his hands over his arms when talking to customers, or forget how magnetic he was to spills and cup drops. All sorts of food and drink would end up on his clothing, and somehow even under the apron he’d wear. Cinnamon, coffee grounds, even the whipped cream at times. He wore dark brown oxfords on his feet, because not only were they stylish, but they were comfortable and made it easy to glide around the shop.

Anthony’s shop was best known for its creative flavors, showcased in their extensive coffee menu. They offered three sizes of drinks- big, normal, and tiny, each size and flavor a precisely tailored work of art. The shop had already been awarded countless praise in blogs and articles. Anthony wasn’t sure if it was Newt’s ‘charming’ personality, or the actual food itself. While Anthony kept the breakfast food options fairly minimal- pastries and breads that complimented the coffee options- the menu  _ really  _ opened for lunch. There were many grab and go options for those in a rush, and everything was always prepared the morning of. Fresh, crisp salads, house made dressings, simple enough for Newt to prepare. Soft breads were delivered from the sweet old woman Kate at the bakery around the corner. Fresh vegetables were brought in from one of Mrs. May’s sons, who were a frequent flier at the farmer’s market twice a week. Anthony had assorted pastries and cookies brought in from a few different pastry shops, but the Beetons were secretly his favorite. All meat was brought over from the butcher behind the shop, expertly carved for made to order or grab and go sandwiches and salads if requested. 

Newt was his only employee, and a very hard worker. He’d been hired on the spot before the shop opened and Anthony had seen him walking down the street crying, holding a box. He’d explained he was just let go from his third job in six months, and Anthony felt horrible. Being the Angel that he is, brought the poor thing inside and offered him a pastry and a coffee, but also an ear. Newt had explained how he’d failed at every computer job he’d received, and was about to give up hope. Anthony instantly felt he could trust him, and actually felt his intentions were pure and innocent. 

He was the only person Anthony had ever felt comfortable with enough to allow physical contact, which was a big deal. Anthony had been afraid of touch as far back as he could remember. A hand on his shoulder, even a brush against his fingers could set him off with a majority of humans. There had been very few he’d been able to fully get to this level with through the years, and most of the time he had to be very drunk to be able to handle it. He never understood why, what caused his anxiety over it, but it existed and he’d had to live mostly without touch for 6000 years. With Newt, he was opening himself up to the possibility that it was alright, and Newt was extremely patient. Mainly, because it was his first job and the pay was too good to pass up on. It took some time but Anthony had thoroughly explained the situation, and how it caused him to have crippling anxiety attacks. There had been a few occasions that Newt had bore witness to these attacks first hand, and had to react fast. He’d looked up a few things before the shop opened, and when it first happened he’d tried to coach Anthony through some breathing exercises and visual cues. It worked, but only just. Anthony nearly hugged him for the over the top care, but opted for a handshake. Anthony had eventually allowed him to touch his arm, and then tie his apron. Gradually, now six months later, Newt was shoving him out of the way and moving him around behind the counter. 

Angelic Arts was a dream, really. Anthony very rarely had a customer complain, and even when they did it was to their own fault. His flair for service, his passion for perfection and to please every customer was over the top. He blamed his perfectionist mother for that, and those pesky Angels that acted like bullying older siblings. Somehow time flew, and the shop had been open for six months. It was rapidly gaining popularity, a pilar of the community and quickly growing in popularity. He’d extended hours after a month. The demand of the cafe beyond tea time was far too great. Students coming in to study, laborers seeking a hot cuppa after a stressful day pushed their doors to stay open later. Anthony changed closing time to seven to accommodate the stragglers. The one demand he didn’t have the heart to open on the weekends. That was Anthony’s alone time in his shop, when he was able to perform what really drew the crowds in. His arts.

The shop was the best part of Anthony’s life, and one of his only creative outlets. He’d decided years ago if he was going to dedicate himself to this, he was going all out. The weekend gave him time to experiment with culinary textures and flavors that he did make in house. So each Friday night the shop closed for what he referred to as “Artistic Development”. The remaining mess in the kitchen would be tidied up in a wave of his hand. On the last Friday of the month, Anthony would cover every table and surface expertly before creating murals across the walls. They were not political, or religious. They did not start conversations about prejudice or inequality. The art was all inclusive of mankind. It was colors and flowers, coffee and tea. Anthony would change his theme seasonally. Fall would show pumpkins and fairytales, with colorful leaves on trees. Spring boasted flowers, and rabbits sipping tea like something out of Alice in Wonderland. There were planters that hung from the wall, flowers and succulents that changed with every new month’s art. Any plants from the prior month would be sent to the local primary school for gardening projects and to brighten up their classrooms. Anthony always did love when children came into the shop, giving sweets if acceptable- or fruit if not- always free of charge.

Now, Anthony Crowley  _ was _ also known as Anthony, Angel of the Dawn and Eastern Gate of Eden. He’d been on the earth for roughly six thousand years, and enjoyed spreading good feelings, peace and tranquility amongst the human race. How better than to get them first thing in the morning? People were at their grumpiest, and most suggestive first thing in the morning. He was literally shoving good tidings and positivity down their throats, not to mention the sugar and caffeine. He found in the six months that the shop had been open, crime in the area had plummeted. Despite the London area cliches, a real sense of friendliness and community had begun to form between the patrons and the surrounding businesses. 

As the morning rush would trickle down, Anthony would leave Newt at precisely eleven to dispose of the trash. The small cobbled alley that connected shops from the next street over was the only area he saw him. His human neighbor in the back, who was immune to his worldly approach of goodness and positivity. He was the exception to the rule, and the sight of him made Anthony fumble with his disgusting bag of trash. It was not the ideal place to meet a handsome man, but there he was. Smoking, leaning against the brick with a hand in his pocket, eyes closed and drinking in the morning. Anthony swallowed, taking in the expanse of his muscular neck, the golden tattoo that scratched down underneath his shirt.

“Ah! Good morning, Ezra!” Anthony positively beamed toward him as he threw away the bag of trash. “Ready for the weekend?”

Ezra’s eyes opened when he heard his name. He stood up off the wall, eyeing the source of the voice, “I’m open seven days a week, I don’t get a weekend.” Ezra grumbled, taking a drag off his cigarette. Anthony felt his nerves on end, but he decided to start filling in the quiet void between them, hands waving as he rambled.

“Oh, it’s just an expression! A lot of people don’t work the weekends so they- erm… take drives! Or… Maybe go to the observatory, or a picnic, or visit an art gallery? It’s relaxing! You should really take some time away and try it!” Anthony really tried not to advertise the idea of things he’d love to do with Ezra on a first date, but it was just impossible.

“Can’t. I don’t  _ get _ a weekend.” Ezra hated repeating himself, but Anthony tended to get special treatment. Anthony stuck his lips out in a pout. Then-

“ _ We _ should go out one weekend!” He blurted, right before his cheeks decided to turn dark red.

“What.” Ezra hesitated just slightly as he brought the cigarette up to his lips, trying not to entertain the thought.

“You and I! You and me? We! We could get to know each other, not that I don’t know who you are of course, but I don’t know much about you since I’ve been here and you work right behind me. Is that your apartment right upstairs from the shop? How long have you lived here? I’m sorry I… I tend to just prattle on when I’m nervous…” Anthony crossed his arms over his chest shyly, shrinking back. A small squeak escaped his lips as he tried to stop talking, afraid he’d annoy his neighbor. He shrunk back further, Ezra’s gaze giving off vibes of both predatory and amused. This adorable little mess of a human had certainly peaked Ezra’s interest.

“You’re fine, Mouse.” Ezra let the corner of his mouth tug up as he tilted his head.

“M- Mouse…?” Golden eyes widened in curiosity.

“Mm… Suits you.” Ezra gave a wink. He took one last drag and dropped his smoke, stubbing it out under his toe. He gave a small wave before sauntering through the back door of the shop. Anthony watched longingly as he walked away. Those broad shoulders and strong build, the dark blue jacket and those trousers that gripped his legs perfectly. As the door shut, Anthony smacked a hand over his face with a sigh.

“That went down like a lead balloon… Keep forgetting what  _ he  _ said. Quit talking so much, it never ends well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol are consumed by one Angel, and a certain Demon is left to clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five years have now passed... We are 13 years out from the world ending.
> 
> Have some pining and comedy before the angst storm a cometh.
> 
> No CW applicable, just a -very- drunk Angel. 😆

_ 2007 _

  
In the blink of an eye half a decade passed. For Anthony it could have actually been a blink- being immortal, it was hardly anything. Angelic Arts had now been open for five years, and Anthony was certainly going to celebrate. He toasted with Newt in the shop after hours, having popped a bottle of champagne and brought up a very expensive bottle of wine from the cellar. In a burst of optimistic excitement, he’d invited Ezra to come celebrate. A message was left taped on his back door in hopes that he would see it during a smoke break, but had received no response. That didn’t make him any less hopeful to see the man that evening. 

Their relationship, though still friendly in passing, had evolved over the years. Every day at eleven o’clock they would run into one another in the alley way. Ezra seemed to take a smoke break at the same time as Anthony would take the trash out. They’d see one another during deliveries as well, and Anthony had been suspicious if their alleyway meetings were beginning to happen on purpose. They would chat a bit, about foods that they liked, how their stores were doing. Anthony easily labeled their run ins as the highlight of his day, finding his feelings towards the butcher growing over time.

To celebrate, he decided to announce he was adding a delicacy to the menu- eclairs. It had nothing to do with a certain neighbor mentioning their partiality toward the dessert months ago. Most shops had bagels and donuts he supposed. But eclairs through the day? And the varieties that would match up with the coffee flavors? Anthony wiggled in excitement. 

“Now, listen here young Newt!” Anthony stood himself up on the counter, very wobbly from the liquor. 

“Mr. Crowley, you've had two drinks... How are you so… intoxicated already?”

“Young man!” Anthony’s voice squeaked out, “I can drink you under the counter! The chair. The… moon!” Anthony laughed, slapping his knee in hysterics, “I had more than one drink, we’re already on our fourf… firf… Just look at all the drinks!”

Newt was perplexed. There was the one unopened bottle of wine, and the single empty champagne bottle, yet Anthony was acting as if he’d gone through several  _ bottles,  _ not glasses. He’d  _ seen _ his boss have a glass of wine at the end of the day, and wondered what was in this champagne. Newt usually stuck with wine himself, knowing that the bubbly drink affected people differently. He was thankful at that moment he’d only had one sip. Little did Newt know, Anthony had made the champagne in his own glass  _ much  _ stronger. His two glasses were equivalent to well… enough to get the Angel quite drunk. He knew he needed to relax if Ezra was going to show up, but he possibly gave himself entirely too much liquid courage. 

Newt realized the clock nearly read eleven. It was getting late.

“Mr. Crowley, do you need me to help you home?”

“Nonsense!” Anthony swayed, “You… You can call me Anthony…”

“Sure, Mr. Crowley...” He wasn’t going to. It’d been five years, and he wasn’t comfortable calling his boss anything but what he knew.

“Oh! Know what? Know what’s funny, Anthony?” Anthony paused and snorted, nearly falling over, “ _ I’m  _ Anthony. You’re not… You’re Newt!”

“Right… Should I call a cab?”

“Hold on! Hold on… I have to tell you a secret.” Anthony pointed toward Newt’s nose, before pulling his finger back to his lips and hushing him. Newt was trying no to laugh at this odd spectacle, but at the same time wanted to not have his boss fall off the counter and break anything.

“Alright, what’s the big secret?”

“I have a secret. A crush! A secret love crush!” Anthony swung the glass of champagne back and handed it down to Newt, wobbling on the counter.

“I know you do.”

“It’s- Shh! You know him. Oh! It’s a  _ him _ . It’s not you, Newt, sorry dear. It’s another him!” Anthony giggled and hiccuped, waving his arms up, “It’s-”

Newt heard the bell chime over the door and made an attempt to save Anthony at least some of his dignity. His head tilted to get a better glimpse at the door. “Speak of the devil. Hello, Mr. Fell…”

Anthony turned and with a squeak, fell down off the counter rather comically onto Newt. Newt collapsed down into the ground with a light weight, very drunk man sprawled on top of him. 

“Newt!” Anthony whispered, “You can’t  _ scare _ me like that. What if he was really here? Aah shh! He might have  _ heard _ !”

Anthony frantically looked around before he realized there really was a man sprawled over the counter, arms crooked underneath himself. Anthony’s drunken gaze took in the handsome figure. The broad shoulders, the dark blue suit with the light blue shirt underneath. Enough of his chest was exposed as Ezra leaned to make Anthony swallow hard, taking in his thick neck and that strange golden tattoo. Golden eyes roamed up higher to the well groomed dark grey hair and short trimmed beard that surrounded those full, lush lips currently curved into an amused smile. There was a hint of a white insicor peeking out, and for some reason it was doing things to Anthony that he couldn’t explain. Finally, piercing blue eyes captured gold, amused.

“Have I perhaps come at a bad time, gentlemen?”

“Oh! Oh no, darling, please!” Anthony was laid down on the floor as Newt stood, brushing himself off. Anthony stayed laying on the floor. He crossed his legs at his ankles which were covered by socks with a rubber duck pattern. He laced his fingers together over his stomach, thumbs twiddling together, “What brings shop to you my darling?” He paused as he realized the words had jumbled a bit too much and giggled. He flicked his tongue out, realizing it was maybe feeling a bit drunk on its own.

“I don’t know how he’s still conscious.” Newt shrugged, “I’m going to call him a cab.”

“Newt I live here!” Anthony smacked a hand over his face, “Honestly how many times have I told you”

“Once… Just this once.” Newt nodded, “Look, I have to get home, Mr. Crowley. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’ll stay with him.” Ezra offered Newt, unable to tear his eyes away from the man on the floor. 

Newt took his bag and bicycle helmet from the back counter. He was hesitant to leave Anthony with Ezra. He was aware that he wasn’t exactly a stranger, but he wasn’t sure they were friends either. He was personally afraid of the man, as he didn’t give off much of a friendly image. 

“Are you sure, Mr. Fell? He’s… Quite the handful. He was getting chatty about historical inaccuracies and religious stuff. I didn’t even know he was religious, to be honest.”

“We’ll be just fine.” Ezra assured.

“Well… He does seem to like you. A bit. Not saying- I don’t know if you um... I’ll just see you around…” Newt jammed his helmet on his head and ran out, locking the door behind him. Ezra walked around the counter and stood, staring down at the inebriated man on the ground.

“Hello, little Mouse.”

“Did you know… Did  _ you  _ know that moosies- no,  _ mousies _ … are sweet and innocent?”

“Did you know that they taste delicious as well?”

“Ezraaa…” Anthony whined, “Don’t… Don’t lead my mouses… meeces? Mice! Don’t lead them to slaughter. No that’s lambs… Ezra lambs are fluffy… But they’re both so adorable…”

“You sure are.” Ezra watched Anthony stretching his long, lanky body across the floor, and he rolled over to his stomach, long hair covering his face. “So what were you celebrating? You’ve been here five years?”

“Mm… Five whole years I’ve been here! Look out, world!”

The conversation suddenly died. Ezra raised an eyebrow and waited patiently to see if Anthony would continue his thought. He leaned over, just to make sure the poor man was alive.

He was met with a soft snore. Anthony had fallen asleep.

Ezra shook his head and knelt down, scooping the lanky body up and cradling him close to his chest. He held Anthony under his knees and behind his head as he started to walk to the back of the shop. If it was anything like his own, he knew just where to find the stairs.

Unfortunately it was nothing like his own shop. The stairs he did find led down into a dark basement, and waking Anthony up didn’t seem like an option. He was out cold. Ezra continued to look around the shop but found nothing. His only other options were to leave him on the floor, or to bring him home. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be  _ too  _ awkward. He found Anthony’s cellular and brought it along, making sure to lock the doors tight behind him as they walked out the back. Ezra crossed the alleyway and into his shop’s backroom. He locked his door, and headed straight up the stairs to his apartment. He walked through the kitchen and down the hall to the only bedroom, pausing when Anthony started to move. 

“Mouse...”

“Mmm…” Anthony nuzzled into his chest with a happy sigh, causing Ezra’s cheeks to pink. That was something that hadn’t happened… Possibly ever.

“Anthony you have to sleep in my bed tonight, I couldn’t find yours.”

“Ezra you’re so sweet…” Anthony said in his sleep. Ezra’s cheeks turned pink. “I’m a really... lucky pastry... ” Anthony mumbled.

“You sure are.” Ezra shook his head as he lay Anthony down on his back.

“Ooh  _ darling _ …” He moaned. Anthony rolled over to his stomach again, nuzzling into the soft down of the pillow and the crisp grey sheets. He adjusted, shifting his hips around and getting himself comfortable. 

Ezra threw Anthony’s shoes to the ground and stood back, looking over his delicate form. He  _ was  _ very lovely, for a human. Ezra had never seen the likes of him before. That deep red hair having been freed from its restrictive bun and now flowing freely over his pillow. His beautiful golden eyes and freckles… He looked like a sunrise, an actual Angel on earth. Too bad he’d be gone so quickly, with their limited lifespans and all. This had already gone on longer than any other human he’d found interest in. Ezra nearly felt sad that he’d only have time for a quick romp, a very brief affair. Then he would have to distance himself, remove himself from Anthony’s life completely until he felt like this for another human in a few more thousand years, or a mission called for a specific temptation. 

“Sleep well.” Ezra said softly, waving a hand over his head. He tried at least to soothe any hangovers he’d receive the next day, not completely ridding the pain to avoid suspicion. He crossed his arms, watching as Anthony hummed and nuzzled into the pillow further.

“Lovely… Ezra.” Anthony sighed out. He quieted down, his breathing becoming deeper as sleep took over his lithe body. Ezra wiped a hand down his face and groaned, his own eyes closing. 

This beautiful creature had taken over his bed. While that wasn’t a problem, the fact still remained that Anthony was working his way into Ezra’s affections in a less than temporary way. Here he was, the Duke of Hell, allowing all of this to happen. Ezra walked away. His steps became smaller and turned feline as he went down the stairs. They were even smaller and lighter when he entered the shop, jumping up into his window. 

He’d have to keep watch tonight. Demons were always on the hunt for fresh meat. While most knew to steer clear of his territory, Anthony gave off a distinctive air of purity and goodness that would be irresistible to a determined demon looking for a challenge. This was  _ his _ human to claim and corrupt... if he so chose. So he sat in the window, patiently watching and waiting. Ready to fight off whatever demon tried to walk in the door.

~**~**~

Anthony woke up with a groan, throwing the pillow over the top of his head and pulling his legs up underneath himself in a very yoga-esque position. (He believed they call it ‘child’s pose’.)

“Why, God… Why…” He asked, “I thought I atoned…”

“Ah, good morning, Mouse.” Ezra purred. It would seem his hangover was still persisting, just like any normal human should. He felt badly that he didn’t completely remove the pain, but it would have been so much harder to explain how he woke without it.

Anthony curled further into a ball, “Is that… Ezra is that you?”

“It would seem so, as this is  _ my  _ bedroom.” 

“Whyyy…?” Anthony whined, squirming.

“You seemed to be quite drunk last night when I came over and you fell asleep. I don’t actually know where you live, so I carried you here. To my bed. My home. Don’t worry, I stayed downstairs.” 

Anthony was perplexed and it showed. His brow furrowed and he tried to calculate what exactly had happened, mainly because Ezra had  _ carried him _ , which involved  _ touching _ , and nothing happened. No sudden waking with anxiety, no panic attack. He vaguely remembered actually snuggling into him, and his cheeks turned pink. This was very unusual. This one in nearly six thousand chance of him welcoming someone’s touch so easily and without fear?

“Ezra…” Anthony whispered, so unsure what to say. There had to be some reason it was okay, that Ezra didn’t set off every alarm in his head.

“Well you did say a long time ago you wanted to go out one weekend with me, hm? So here we are.”

Anthony pulled the pillow away. He sat up, wincing at his headache- it had been a few millennia since he’d been hungover. He looked up into those bright, amazingly brilliant blue eyes, “Not like this…” He sighed, “I’m so sorry…”

“Why? You seem to have had a good time. Your shop’s been open a solid five years now. I think you deserve it.”

Anthony looked away shyly and down to his hands, “Did… Did I do or say anything?”

“Well… You did say quite a bit.” Ezra tilted his head to the side, looking to catch his eye. Anthony looked away further, his eyes clenching shut in embarrassment. He was ruined. He’d have to move far away and change his name. He’d never have to show his face again. It started to come back to him- standing on the counter, falling onto the floor, sleeping in Ezra’s strong arms against his broad chest. He had felt so very comfortable.

“Ezra I didn’t-”

“If I recall correctly, you called yourself a ‘lucky pastry’ before passing out.”

Anthony’s eyes shot up to Ezra. He noticed the crease in the corner of his eye, the twinkle of humor in the smirk playing on his lips. They laughed together, Anthony touching Ezra’s arm gently. He took a mental note. Ezra was acceptable to touch, and his cheeks reddened at the idea. It was silly, but it was the first time that they saw one another as a friend, something more than just a neighbor. Anthony secretly hoped one day, just maybe it would evolve from there. He would continue to keep his crush a secret to the best of his ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my lucky little pastry. 🤣
> 
> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here we go. The first thing I actually wrote for this behemoth! Could it be, some real plot too! I’ll add notes at the end. 
> 
> This chapter is totally SFW, but if you get hot and bothered by it that’s understandable. ...I did. 🤣

Anthony’s shop continued to do remarkably well. The eclairs were a huge success. The greatest thing was the wonderful flirting in the alley with Ezra. There didn’t seem to be anything slowing his feelings down, and every occasional run-in in the alleyway made his heart swell. The flirting, the cheeky winks or suggestive comments easily reduced Anthony to a blushing, babbling, bumbling wreck. He was hopeless though, occasionally staying too long that Newt would have to come and make sure he was still alive. His infatuation had grown steadily over the years, far from being just a little crush any longer. Anthony knew that all good things would have to come to an end, quite literally if the rumors were true. The Antichrist was said to be arriving, which means things would start moving soon. Anthony decided to forget about it for the time being. There was nothing to be done until the child came to be but enjoy his last years on earth. 

The world ending was like a horrible deadline looming overhead. With an end date in sight, Anthony decided he should expand on some things in his life. Full of determination, and quite a bit of nervousness, he sought out Ezra with a very particular intention.

“Ezra? Are you here?” 

Anthony cracked open the front door of the butcher’s shop and peeked in. He stepped a foot into the door before the rest of his long, lanky body followed.

Ezra’s shop was called Viandes, translated from French it means ‘Meats’. The sign said it’d been there for over two hundred years, and it certainly looked like it. Stepping in, one would think it was actually 1800. There was an old sign above the door, a horned cow head with crossed cleavers below with the name of the shop hanging down from chains. It was a remarkable piece of metal work, and had surely never been taken down. The entire shop was rustic and old with the exception of the very modern display cases and refrigeration. The tiled walls looked original from the turn of the century, as did the dark wooden floor. On the counter lay an antique brass cash register, indicating Ezra was more than likely a ‘cash only’ establishment. Behind the register was a wooden butcher block, well loved, with many sharp cleavers and knives hanging ominously overhead. The thought of Ezra wielding such an object made Anthony turn away- he wasn’t sure exactly what he was feeling about that thought, but it may not have been very appropriate.

Anthony took a moment to take in the unique charm of the empty shop that he’d never actually stepped foot into. On the left were quite a few glass display cases where Ezra’s products were elegantly laid out and kept cold. There was a wide array of meats, poultry, as well as bones and trays of items that Anthony could only describe as ‘interesting’. Per tradition nothing from the animal was wasted. There were little signs to indicate the array of uses, as for stocks, broths. Anthony wondered silently if they would make a nice treat for a dog, but didn’t notice that written anywhere. They were filleted precisely by the hands of someone who not only knew what they were doing but loved to do it. To the left there were shelves and tables chock full of oils, dried herbs and spices, wines, and various select items you would need for preparation. There were several wine selections, with little tented cards indicating what it would pair well with. Though Anthony questioned the validity of some pairings, he ignored his own knowledge of fine wines for the charm that the display exuded. 

Anthony was amazed at how much love he felt in the shop- he’d only been in the back to pick up orders, or to secretly drop Ezra some sweets for his break. He felt they were making progress with their friendship. Who knows, maybe they _could_ go on a picnic one day, and Anthony could be the one to select the wine pairings. Anthony shuffled the tented cards around as he thought- Cabernet with chicken was just wrong, that wine deserves a steak. He was lost in his dream of sitting beside Ezra watching the sun set and let out a sigh, before a rustling sound snapped him out of it. Anthony looked behind him for Ezra, but suddenly he gasped. There was a table set in front of the large window that he’d somehow missed. Golden eyes widened, sparkling with tears of joy. Hands clasped quickly over his nose and mouth, muffling the squeal of happiness that he just couldn’t hold in. 

“Oh… _Darling_.” He swooned to the window, hands clasping in front of his chest. There, lounging and soaking in the sun’s rays, was the most absolutely stunning Siamese cat Anthony had ever laid eyes on. The cat cracked an eye open and hardly moved, inspecting the hand that Anthony held out to him.

 _This is interesting._ The cat thought.

“Look at you, beautiful thing! I didn’t know Ezra had a _cat_! Oh, aren’t you an absolute delight. Can I pet you? Do you mind? Maybe I can hold you?”

The cat looked at the hand with bright blue eyes and hesitated. A moment passed.

 _Hm… I could get used to_ your _attention._ The cat thought, rubbing its nose against the hand.

Anthony scratched behind its ears and squealed as the cat’s eyes closed, leaning into the touch. It stood up on his front legs, the hind following as Anthony’s hand scratched down his back, right above its tail. The cat arched and stretched in appreciation, a loud purr emitting from his chest.

“Oh… You really are such a darling. I can’t believe Ezra never told me about you before.” Anthony scooped him up and hugged him tightly to his chest, letting out a laugh as the cat nuzzled under his chin, “You’re such a _lovey_ boy! Your coat is so shiny, and soft… Such a handsome little man.” Anthony grinned, “Would you like to hear a secret before Ezra comes back? I feel you’re a trustworthy feline that I can share things with, and if I don’t get it out now while I’m feeling so relaxed I might burst.” He whispered to the cat.

 _As long as you don’t stop petting me, you do whatever you want._ The cat purred and nuzzled into the thin hand. He hadn’t had this much affection since Egypt five thousand years ago.

“I’ve never even said it out loud before but…”

 _Yeees?_ The cat purred loudly as he was set back onto his blanket pile. His eyes closed happily as his head was scratched again. Anthony’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he looked at his hand thoughtfully, continuing to scratch the cat’s head.

“See, I, um… I’m in love with Ezra. Not just regular love either, kitty. I’m… I’m really, desperately in love with him. I mean I don’t know if he’s even um… into men, see. I’ve been so scared to tell him. I don’t want to lose him as a friend! He’s always been so kind to me. Not to mention he’s so handsome… Don’t you think? So strong, and those gorgeous blue eyes… Sort of like yours. I get so nervous talking to him. Six thousand years on earth and I’ve never been romantic or… or felt like this with _any_ human! But ah, kitty! I’ve decided I’m going to tell him! Who knows, maybe he’ll feel the same way. He is always flirty with me, unless that’s just me thinking he’s flirty. But you know there was that time...” Anthony continued to ramble nervously. His hands came to hold his cheeks as he blushed vividly, eyes closing as if in a romantic dream. He kept going on about dates, that picnic he’d thought about, even touching and holding hands would be nice...

The cat stopped purring instantly and shook his head out, struggling to make sense of what had just happened, what words were just said. He stiffened and sat, staring at Anthony. Something transpired in that moment, while Anthony was talking and petting him… Something sparked a memory. Something old, very old that was hidden in the dark recesses of his mind for thousands of years. It wasn’t something that he’d forgotten, like leaving the oven on- no. This was something forcibly taken from him that was slamming back into his mind like a lawry. There were emotions and memories from beyond his time in Hell. He was not equipped to deal with it- not at that moment, anyway. 

_Oh… Oh fuck. Oh fucking fuck fuck FUCK!_

“I'm going to do it tonight. I’m going to tell him! I hope he doesn’t get upset or… No, I have to buck up! I should leave a note so he knows I was looking for him. I’ll have to find what your name is, kitty. You’re so beautiful, and such a wonderful listener.” Anthony winked to the cat and glanced around the counter, finding a receipt pad and a pen. He jotted a note quickly and left it on the register, heading back to the window.

“You tell him I was here, little darling, and remember it’s our secret.” Anthony winked. He gave the cat another quick scratch on the head before leaving, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

The cat on the other hand, felt a great deal of weight had landed on his own. He stretched and let out a frustrated yowl before jumping down out of the window.

Two dark brown shoes landed on the floor, partially covered by navy trousers. A matching suit jacket covered a light blue shirt, partially unbuttoned at the top exposing a bit of collarbone, and three very distinctive gold lines that disappeared into his shirt. Dark grey, meticulous combed hair sat on the top of his head, which met an incredibly well groomed beard below. Bright blue eyes scanned the room, glaring at the door and forcing it to lock up, drawing the blinds all shut.

It was Ezra. He had never been so intensely furious in all his long existence.

“Six thousand _damned_ years…” His jaw clenched, hands fisting beside him, he looked to the register and stormed over, grabbing the paper and quickly reading.

_Ezra,_

_I’ve just been by to visit and found you to be unavailable. Would you possibly be able to meet me tonight after I close? I have some expansion questions. Your cat is an absolute love!_

_XOXO Anthony_

“ _FUCK!!_ ” He shouted, slamming the paper down. The skies outside grew dark and stormy, thunder struck a tree in the woods, but no one heard it fall.

Ezra spread his hands out on the edge of the counter, gripping and taking a step back. He stared at the letter. He couldn’t stop staring at the letter. Anthony. How could he have been so blind? Why did he suddenly remember? Why now? How could he have ever forgotten? Anthony… Anthony was an Angel- They were in Heaven together before he’d fallen. Ezra had somehow just unearthed all of his memories from before he was thrown into the sulfuric pits of hell. He remembered everything when Anthony was touching him, confessing his love for him. He remembered Heaven. He remembered that Anthony was his love that got away. What’s more, he remembered that Anthony was the reason he fell.

Ezra closed his eyes tightly and cursed again. He grabbed the note and went into the back alleyway, stuffing it in his pocket in exchange for a cigarette. It was quickly pressed between his lips and a finger lifted to light it, taking quite a deep drag before letting it out slowly. 

Silly humans and their crutches. Tobacco was an early stroke of genius that he’d come across on his first visit to South America. It was right after the whole flooding business, and earned him the title of ‘Marquis of Hell’. (The ‘Duke’ title was awarded upon the invention of politics during a heavy night of drinking in Ancient Greece. Politics had gotten much worse than he’d originally devised, and has always been an easy win.) With tobacco, he had Pestilence and Death on board, and it was always easy to get the horsemen to join in spreading chaos across the planet. Famine was on board- everyone smoking instead of eating? Pollution was simple as well when they arrived- the filters ended up everywhere, and the cartons as well. War was a bit harder, but came around in the Victorian era when the market boomed, and land expansion for agricultural growth caused tension. Ezra had thrown War an easy win creating politics though.

Ezra caught himself looking at the back wall of Angelic Arts. Even the shop’s name gave him away. He was furious that he had missed these signs, that he had been kept from Anthony for thousands of years. He had to remember who did this to them. He had to get Anthony to remember...

“Ezra! Ah, there you are!”

Ezra snapped his attention back to Earth and the gorgeous being before him. There he was. Anthony, Angel of the Dawn and Eastern Gate of Eden. Anthony, the reason he fell.

“I see you were looking for me?” Ezra held up the note from his pocket, an eyebrow raising curiously. He kept himself as calm as possible. He couldn’t give himself away, not yet, not while his mind was still sifting through this new information. Anthony dropped the bag of trash into the dumpster and threw away his gloves before walking closer to him.

“You got my note! I couldn’t stay, the shop has been so busy this morning.”

“Yeah I can see-”

“You never told me you have a cat!” Anthony interrupted, voice overflowing with excitement. Ezra’s gaze turned down and his cheeks turned a soft pink. He tapped the ash off his smoke. 

“Yeah…” He shrugged, nonchalantly. 

“What’s his name?”

“Erm…” Ezra looked at his hand, “Smoke.”

“Smoke?”

“Smoke...ey. Smokey.”

“Smokey? Oh, is that a um… A meat thing? Like a gimmick or a pun? You know… Butcher shop… Smoked meats...” Anthony’s head tilted curiously. 

“Erm…” Ezra didn’t even think of that, “Sure thing, Mouse.” He shrugged, “It’s a meat thing.”

“Smokey… He’s so sweet. He let me scratch his head and his little bum!” Anthony’s hands touched his cheeks and he was lost, swooning over the cat again. Ezra’s cheeks flamed red and he looked away. That was his _back_ , not his ass. Besides, the thought of hands on his ass- or on Anthony’s ass- was not something he needed to add to his increasing stress.

“Ah, I’m glad you like him. He’s not always around, outdoor cat you know. Tends to… wander.”

“Oh yes. _Wanderlust_.” Anthony’s eyes widened and he nodded, arms crossing, “Certainly a cat thing. Wonder if he’s a regular tom cat! Must get all the um… girl… cats? I was never one for travel. Like to stay put, me. Just a regular ole… homebody.” Anthony really wished he could control his nervous rambling better.

“Why were you looking for me?”

“Ah!” Anthony held a finger to his nose and pointed it out to Ezra, “So I’m thinking of expanding. I don’t have time to talk now, getting ready for the lunch rush and all. Maybe a food truck, or a second shop? Maybe just rent out the space next door?”

“Doing pretty good for yourself, Mouse?”

“Yes, sir! I was hoping you’d have some ideas. Could we talk tonight?”

“Sure thing.” Ezra shrugged. He didn’t want to come across as cold, as distant with the new found information, “I’ll get some wine chilling. Sure I have something stashed away that would help with a business conversation… A nice Sancerre maybe.”

“Oh, wonderful! Thank you! I have to get back in, but I’ll see you later. Don’t be too rough on your meat now. All those… Loins and tongues… Rumps and thighs.” Anthony beamed, not realizing the innuendo or how red it was making Ezra’s face, “Tell Smokey I say hello!”

“Go inside!” Ezra snapped, pulling his cigarette harder. Anthony attempted to depart as Ezra often had with a wink and a smooth saunter. Instead, the nervous energy made him nearly fall over when he winked, and his saunter more of a bounce and skip. It unintentionally succeeded in keeping Ezra’s attention on his pert little bottom as he went back into the shop. He could hear Anthony’s chipper voice calling out to the customers in greeting, and he snarled at the pleasantries. Before he would have been pleased to have heard Anthony calling someone ‘Love’ or ‘Dear’... Now he felt territorial and possessive, even over pet names.

“Smokey.” Ezra grumbled. He could have done better. Stalks By Night or Throat Ripper… He dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with his toe before heading inside. He found himself becoming peckish, and in need of a distraction to help him process. He closed the door behind him, snapping to lock the shop. The blinds were drawn to keep the outside unaware of his happenings. It’s not like he was expecting any business, and he didn’t keep normal hours as it was. Besides, if anyone even had the idea of complaining they weren’t anything a little miracle couldn’t solve- perhaps literally throwing them under a bus would suffice.

He headed to the walk-in refrigerator, straight through to the back where he kept his personal selection. There were several bottles of various white wines for his personal binging, as well as a few select beers when he was feeling less refined and in need of something well… faster. There he had a whole bluefin tuna stashed away for when he became peckish. He sized up his prey a moment before easily grabbing and carrying it to his work table. He slammed it down and stroked his nails down over the scales, his pupils dilating in excitement.

Ezra snapped his fingers and a bottle of wine settled comfortably into the refrigerator next to the others. It was a lovely Chateauneuf Du Pape Blanc he’d stockpiled in the basement nearly a century ago, one that he preferred with his tuna. Pleased with his choice, he next thought about the actual dissection of the fish. He surveyed the array of knives that were displayed on the wall, each cared for and carefully maintained. They were nothing like his collection in the basement- these were mainly for quick hack jobs, daily use and for nothing special. Ezra stepped back and squatted down, reaching under the workbench to get his knife bag. He found his favorites, placing it in their rightful spot on the table and unrolling it. A shiver went down Ezra’s spine as his hands stroked over the implements gently, the light catching the custom wooden handles just perfectly.

“Hello, sweet things.” He smiled lovingly, touching every handle before him. Damascus steel, custom made, handles of a dark wood with pure silver binds. He’d spared no expense when having the set made in Japan, and the maker was financially set for life after he’d left. That was nearly a century ago- it may be time to revisit the old man. Well, at this point it’d be his son and grandson that were working magic with new techniques. Perhaps he could treat himself to a new set. He paused a moment, shucking off his suit jacket and throwing it onto the work bench behind him. His sleeves were next, rolled up to his elbows and exposing strong forearms. A leather apron was slipped on over his head, dark brown with black pockets for his knives. Once he was comfortable, he took his knife of choice in hand.

He’d decided to start with a 21 inch tuna sword, a maguro bōchō. Ezra took a moment to study the knife, to refamiliarize himself with it. It was large and heavy, the handle thick but perfectly pliant in his hand. He let out a thoughtful hum. This was a set he hadn’t used in ages, but it was certainly his favorite. The set was perfectly sharp, as Ezra would not allow his knives to dull. They knew to remain constantly prepared for their master’s use. 

He looked down at the sizable fish before him, allowing the smell of the ocean to overtake his acute senses. His pupils widened, his canines extended and his mouth was salivating. It was his favorite thing to eat, and he couldn’t resist his most basic animalistic instincts when it came to tuna, especially fresh off the boat. He started off carefully removing the thick skin, blue eyes focused on the precision slicing that was required. When a hefty enough portion was revealed, Ezra gave a growl. The sword was set aside, and a rather large cleaver was lifted in lieu. He loved the concentration, but a cleaver was much more satisfying for letting off steam. He grinned, long sharp canines digging into his bottom lip. He lifted the cleaver above his head before happily slamming it down.

_WHACK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smokey. Back/Butt scratches. More Anthony rambles, including one about -loins-?? 😆
> 
> Monday’s update is going to be a super angst filled flashback. Bring your tissues. It’s important. (Not the tissues, the flashback.)
> 
> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35 ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 6000 years ago, two Angels found one another in Heaven... And learned the meaning of loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. This chapter hurt to write but it’s necessary. So... Tickets ready. All aboard the angst train! It’s gonna be a rough ride from here on out. Sorry. 
> 
> Not sorry.
> 
> Welcome to Heaven! This is well over six thousand years ago. Lucifer had just fallen, and trials were beginning. We are introduced now to Gabriel and several Archangels... Many of you know how I feel about Gabriel. 😑
> 
> So much thanks to @gotham_girl_88 for help on this! 💔

It was a beautiful day. All the days had been beautiful, and always would be it seemed. Anthony, Angel of Dawn, was waiting patiently for training. He was learning how to defend the new Eden that was coming, to guard God’s creations from evil. Four Angels were going to be chosen for this task, and he was hoping he was one. It was a strange concept to think that there were Angels being held and awaiting trial for acts against God. The word ‘opposition’ was strange, and the concept of Angels waiting to be cast out, just like the leader they chose had been not too long before that moment well… It was uncomfortable. Anthony wanted to think they all got along nicely, that they could work together in peace and create this new Earth for this new creation of God. 

This last minute plan of training Angels to defend against their own kind was an added strain to the work they had to do, but luckily it wasn’t for everyone. Anthony was chosen special, and the potential of stepping up in the ranks filled his chest with happiness. Even if it was a rank where he would potentially see combat. He was to be trained with a flaming sword, and he prayed nightly that he would be one to stand guard over The Garden. He was especially taken by the beautiful green things…  _ Plants _ they called them. He’d spotted them during a fly over with Michael a day ago and was immediately curious as to their purpose, besides adding beauty to The Garden.

As Anthony took in his surroundings, he felt warmth and happiness as the skies changed color from bright to dark through a day and back again. It was wonderful to see what the starmakers were doing, casting a soft glow over this portion of Heaven and creating so many new shapes and patterns in their creations. He thought God must be so pleased and proud of their accomplishments. He felt small, but knew he was an important part of this Great Plan of Hers. He would get to work closely with the one Angel he liked over all others. They would raise the sun, and bring the morning to the new land. 

That Angel was Aziraphale, Regent of the Sun. He was watching from a close distance at the little Angel staring at the sky and the stars. Aziraphale found his hands nervously fidgeting. He knew things were happening, and that his time was becoming more and more limited. Words needed to be said, feelings expressed before they caught up to him. He snuck up behind Anthony and touched his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

“Come with me, I want to show you something.” He murmured.

“Aziraphale! I can’t go, I have training!” Anthony turned and lost his train of thought. He had a reason for needing to be there, but was finding it difficult to argue with Aziraphale’s face beaming with excitement. Usually he showed Anthony the most wonderful things that were going into The Garden, and he’d be amiss if it was going to be those  _ plants _ that he’d seen. Perhaps the  _ flowers _ though… If they were done yet, that is. Anthony swallowed and looked down at their hands, hiding his face that deepened red at the sight of their fingers interlocked, “If I’m not there, Michael will be so upset!”

Aziraphale stuck out his lip in a pout, head tilting. He knew it wouldn’t be hard to convince, but at least he’d lay it on thick. “It’s only one training session… You can miss it, right? You know every protocol and living thing that will exist on the new Earth and how to defend them, Anthony. You’re the most qualified and knowledgeable for The Garden.” Aziraphale gave a tug to his hand and winked, “C’mon then.”

Anthony looked to the training area a moment, realizing just then the sky was reset to its evening glow. He sighed before turning back to Aziraphale and nodded. He could sneak in a little later, he was sure Michael wouldn’t mind as he  _ was _ quite ahead of the other Angels in these sessions. Besides… He was having a hard time wanting to let go of Aziraphale’s hand.

“Only if it’s a moment… I suppose I could be just a little late. Where is it exactly that you are taking me, Aziraphale?”

“Somewhere no one can see us.” Aziraphale smiled. He tugged Anthony along, flying through the skies and clouds of the third sphere of Heaven. It was nearing night, the sun setting was turning everything pink and purple. Aziraphale spotted the only patch of trees in all of Heaven and they landed, sneaking into the back corner. He pulled Anthony along behind him until he found a perfect spot. It was secluded, away from all the Angels, and wasn’t to be reviewed for Earthly distribution for quite some time.

“Why is it you don’t want to be seen?”

“Anthony… I want to tell you something but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Keep a secret? Aziraphale… I’m not sure that’s allowed. What with all the trials coming, everything is suspicious and-”

“Anthony, you are my constant confidant!” Aziraphale laughed, “How is this any different from my other secrets you keep- because I’m asking this time?” He looked down to their hands and sighed. His body turned so he was facing Anthony and took his face into his hands, looking into bright golden eyes.

“Aziraphale…”

“My Anthony… So fitting you are the Dawn to my Sun. You’re my beginning, the promise of everything good. We have so much love for everything, like what they talk about will come between the humans. There’s love that we have for Her, but there’s… I have another. There’s one that completes me, one that makes me whole.” Aziraphale laced his hands into long, flowing red locks and leaned forward so their noses just barely touched, “I have so much love for you, Anthony. I am so desperately in love with you…” He whispered, “Can you keep my secret?”

“Oh.” Anthony’s heart fluttered at the admission, his face flushed a deep scarlet. Lips curved into a brilliant smile that wouldn’t seem to stop, “My Aziraphale… Only if you keep mine as well…”

They leaned into one another, lips brushing softly against lips. Anthony’s hands held Aziraphale’s shoulders, Aziraphale’s hands held Anthony’s waist. Tongues intertwined, passionately sharing in the first ever kiss of true love in all of existence. Their wings wrapped around one another, shielding their bodies in a cocoon from the outside world, keeping their secret. Anthony gasped as their bodies pressed closer together, their auras raching for one another, seeking to intertwine on another plain. He could feel Aziraphale, soft and warm through their celestial robes. 

“ _ ANTHONY, ANGEL OF THE DAWN. AZIRAPHALE, REGENT OF THE SUN.” _

Anthony gasped and stiffened, Aziraphale held him tightly. The voice that came down… It was Gabriel’s, booming through the air from within the trees.

“Don’t leave me, Anthony…” Aziraphale whispered, shielding them with his wings.

“Aziraphale… What’s happening?” Anthony searched bright blue eyes, confused and frightened.

“I shouldn’t have brought you here. I knew they wouldn’t allow it, we’re not supposed to be like this. We’re meant to love but… Not each other. They can’t understand but I can’t help it though, Anthony. I love you… No matter what happens, I  _ love  _ you.”

“Aziraphale… I-“

“ _ COME FORWARD, NOW.” _

“I’ll protect you… Anthony I’ll always protect you. I will not allow you to be harmed for what I feel. I shouldn’t have put you into this position, or said anything. This is all me, I’ll make sure they see that, I won’t allow them to touch you.”

“Aziraphale but I-“

Anthony never got the words out. They were grabbed by two Archangels, forced away from one another and flown to the second sphere, where judgement was to be dealt.

~**~**~

Gabriel sat behind a white marble table on a raised platform. Sandalphon was to his right, Michael to his left. There were a slew of other Archangels behind him and surrounding the table- Uriel and Raphael amongst them. 

“Gabriel? Gabriel, what is this?” Anthony asked, body shaking in fear. He was behind Aziraphale, whose great wings were out wide and shielding Anthony from this interrogation, this ridiculous excuse for Gabriel to show off. Michael stayed quiet to the side, uninterested in the spotlight especially after striking down Lucifer herself. This was Gabriel’s show, his time to pass judgement on his remaining followers.

“Blasphemy, Aziraphale. You’ve been openly questioning your love of our Lord, loving another Angel instead of dedicating yourself entirely to our Lord. Attempting to sway the allegiance and love of a fellow Angel away from Our Lord and unto yourself? Selfishly seeking to take what is meant for Her all for yourself. You’ve been neglecting performing your duties and obligations.” Gabriel turned his nose up, arms behind his back. 

“Aziraphale...” Anthony said, voice hoarse and full of fear.

“I have nothing to be ashamed of. I have no doubts or regrets.” Aziraphale stood, puffing his chest out. His wings spread further, defiant and boastful, “I love another, just as the humans will come to do. As for my duties they’ve always been completed. However, if my work is not up to your standards I suggest you lower them. Perhaps you could stop this hunt, wasting your time looking for evil where none exist.”

“Watch your tone!” Sandalphon shouted.

“I will do no such thing! This is an outrage! Hunting out Angels to fall, based on these trumped up charges and those who fail to meet your ridiculous standards? Sending them to follow Lucifer into the depths of Hell? Dare I say the bias, the injustice of targeting me based on  _ personal dislikes _ ?” Aziraphale glared toward Gabriel specifically, “This is the greatest injustice in Heaven! You’re honestly standing there, telling me we are not allowed to love anyone beside the Lord? Well I do! You’ll never convince me otherwise!”

“Aziraphale stop, please!” Anthony begged as the tears in his eyes streamed down his cheeks, “You know what they will do to you!”

Gabriel had clearly had enough of this. Aziraphale’s outburst, his jabs toward his bias had only angered him further and turned his face red. A fist slammed into the marble before him and he stood, propelled by rage and allowing his wings to flex behind him.

“Aziraphale, Regent of the Sun. You have committed an unforgivable transgression against God Almighty. As such you are sentenced to descend from grace, never to be seen in Her light again.”

“ _ NO! _ ” Anthony shrieked, his legs giving out. He felt such distress, such pain and sorrow. He’d never been in anguish like this before, and he started to change. His hair was turning lighter, a bright copper and his eyes changing to black, grey flecks in his irises. Aziraphale turned quickly and held him up, thin hands grabbed into Aziraphale’s robe as he sobbed. He screamed in anguish, in pain of losing his love.

Gabriel continued, pausing for false consideration, “As for you, Anthony, Angel of the Dawn. You will join him in eternal damnation-“

“ _ NO! _ ” Aziraphale hollered at the threat, gripping Anthony against his shoulder to muffle his sobs, “He has done nothing wrong, I was the one to lead him away from his duties, I was the one tempting him with offers of love, who… I kissed him…” Aziraphale paused and closed his eyes, fingers flexing into Anthony’s thin form, “He- He has neither said nor done  _ anything  _ wrong. Aren’t I enough for you, Gabriel? I know it’s me you’re after. Anthony doesn’t deserve this and you know it… He’s the best of all of us, I know you see it, too.” 

There was a silence between the Archangels as they glanced between themselves.

“Gabriel, I really think we should reconsider.” Raphael said softly, feeling the pain radiating off of the little Angel.

“Hm… Perhaps we  _ could _ make an example out of him?” Sandalphon sneered. As the Archangels began to discuss, Anthony grabbed at Aziraphale tighter.

“Don’t do this… Aziraphale, please don’t leave me. You can’t, I can’t be here without me just… You can repent, take everything back, beg for forgiveness!” Anthony babbled out, pleading through his sobs. Legs gave way and he dropped to his knees. Aziraphale crouched before him and touched his face, holding his cheeks as tears kissed his hands.

“Anthony… Oh I’d never deny you, or my love for you. But it’s me he wants, my love… If I fall, they will spare you. There’s been too much production here to let us both go, but they can’t admit that they’re at fault here. It’s too soon after Lucifer’s falling. I know this is how it has to be.” Aziraphale paused and offered a smile, a tear falling down his cheek as he pressed their foreheads together, “It’s okay, my darling. I will do  _ anything  _ for you, never forget that. I’ll never forget you, my Anthony, my dearest love. We will meet again some day. There is no force in Heaven or Hell that can keep you from me, I swear it.”

“Aziraphale no… No, please don’t go! Please stay with me! I lo-“

“ _ Don’t! _ ” Aziraphale snapped, covering his mouth, “You mustn’t say it, ever. You will not give them a reason for you to fall, Anthony, I forbid you to fall, do you understand? You stay here, with God, where it is bright and beautiful with flowers and stars. You belong  _ here. _ I’ll take their torment and punishment as long as I know you’re safe.”

A hush came over the sphere as the Archangels stood before the pair. They had made their decision, and were ready to pass their judgement.

“Aziraphale.” Gabriel began, “You alone are hereby sentenced to a cursed, damned existence in Hell.” Gabriel gave a snap from the distance. A bolt of lightning struck the ground, causing the ground beneath Aziraphale to crack and shake violently, a fissure opening beneath him.

“ _ No _ ! No, no, Aziraphale? Aziraphale?!”

“Until we meet again, my love.” Aziraphale grasped onto Anthony’s hands tightly as he was pulled down through the chasm Gabriel had created.

_ “Aziraphale!” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Angel learns some truths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much nsfw as... our boys have some nsfw thoughts about one another. 😅
> 
> It’s time Anthony learned a thing or two.   
> Quite a revealing chapter if you ask me. 
> 
> Less... Angsty and more piney? 🌲

“Have a lovely day!” 

Hours later, Anthony was smiling brightly at his customer as they collected their ‘big red velvet mochachino’, waving them to the door, “Good luck with the car!” He called and possibly, maybe added a small blessing into the wave as the customer left. He turned to Newt who was intently staring at him, eyes squinting.

“How do you do it?”

“What?!” Anthony gasped. Was he caught? Did he know? He wasn’t supposed to let humans know he was ethereal! Newt was a bright young man, it was a matter of time before he knew.

“You’re so chipper all day…” Newt yawned, “I can’t even make it beyond the morning rush without coffee every other hour. How is it we’re almost closed and you’re still a… a bouncing ray of sunshine?”

Anthony thanked God and let out a breath, “Young Newt…” 

“I’m not  _ young _ . I’m twenty four.”

“There comes a time in every er… Human… Young man’s... life, when you decide that life is worth living! It’s easier to go through the day happy and pleasant than evil and grumpy.” He pointed toward Newt’s face with a coffee stirrer, winking.

“Just because I’m not some princess in a cottage with forest animals cleaning… Look, there’s nothing wrong with being grumpy…”

“Nothing wrong with… You’d catch that nice young lady you fancy with more honey than vinegar!” Raphael pointed the stirrer to his nose again,

“Stop that!” Newt grumbled, waving his hand away, “Besides, I’ll never be able to talk to her… She’s-“

“Honey, Newt. No vinegar. None of that apple cider vinegar, either.” Anthony grabbed the bottle of honey and waggled it in front of New’s face with a massive grin. The bell above the door chimed, signaling not only that an Angel got their wings, (which was a complete lie made up for that one holiday movie and it unfortunately stuck) but it also meant that a customer had arrived. He put the bottle down, gave Newt one more nose point before turning.

“Welcome to Angelic- Oh! Hello darling- Aah... Ezra!” Anthony fidgeted and tried to find himself a comfortable way of standing- something that said I’m completely comfortable with you being here and I’m not completely head over heels for you. He smoothed out the front of his apron, brushed some hair behind his ear and settled on what could only be described as a casual lean. 

It was easily the most uncomfortable position Newt had ever witnessed, and he couldn’t help but laugh. He swatted at Anthony’s leg with the broom, if not for support but in lieu of a pity touch of the shoulder. He moved around the counter, beginning to sweep to avoid the inevitable, and painful, flirting that was surely about to transpire. The shop was closing in ten minutes, seven o’clock promptly. Anthony rolled his eyes at his helper and clasped his hands in front of him on the counter in his awkward stance. 

Ezra walked in further until he was standing before the counter. He held the bottle of chilled wine, his clothing miraculously clean after destroying that slab of tuna earlier. It had been soothing, blood splattering across the floor and his shirt even with the apron, the sound of bones breaking, feeling the cartilage complying with his knives as he sawed through. He did eat quite a bit, which was completely satisfying. He always spoiled himself with the bluefin tuna… A quick snap after and he was perfectly clean again, ready for his meeting with, apparently, an actual angel.

“Can I get you something to drink, Ezra? A coffee or… espresso?” Anthony held a hand out and tried to suavely adjust his legs but found himself failing- and nearly falling. This cool stance was anything but, it seemed.

“Brought wine.” 

“Oh… How about an eclair?”

“Just ate.” Ezra walked along the counter and behind the display case, an eyebrow raising. He knew why Anthony was acting this way- he’d known for a very long time why his actions were the way they were. How he was always stumbling over his words and limbs, why he was always so nervous, why he literally  _ squeaked _ . Now though… He had confirmation of what this conversation was going to be. He knew where they were going with it, and he also knew a great deal more than the little Angel before him. His cool blue eyes glanced over Anthony, before offering a small smile.

Anthony fumbled his fingers together nervously, his cheeks turning pink at that soft, beautiful smile. He gave in and stood up straight, hands coming together before him and holding onto his apron, right where the bottom of his vest would be. “Newt? I don’t think any more customers are coming today… Why don’t you head home? I’ll finish cleaning and lock up.”

“Uh… Sure?” Newt walked over with the broom and slid by Ezra apprehensively. He went into the back to wash up and get his things.

“Closing up a bit early, Mouse?” Ezra asked, checking his wrist watch, “Very unlike you.”

“Well this is important.” Anthony’s hands grasped his apron, a frilly pink thing that only covered his waist. There was a silence between them and finally Newt came out, slinging a bag over his head and across his chest. He pressed his bicycle helmet on, buckling up.

“I’ll be off then. See you Monday, Mr. Crowley. Nice to uh… see you Mr. Fell.” He added. The best he could do was very small talk to get through alive. Even years later, Newt was still pretty unfamiliar with Mr. Fell and honestly thought he was a big, scary man with very sharp knives. He walked to the door and with a single look back, he left. He hoped Mr. Crowley would survive this meeting, he seemed he only one that could bring out the best in everyone- including Mr. Fell. 

Anthony crossed the floor after Newt took off and locked the door, a shiver running down his spine. It was so quiet in the store, yet the music playing read into his emotions. ‘I Think We’re Alone Now’ by Tiffany- something loving and romantic which Anthony hated to admit was his fault. The store had always seemed to feed off his emotions, which were usually so upbeat and happy. Now though, suddenly alone with Ezra, his heart was racing, his palms sweating. He flipped a switch and the blinds automatically closed, hiding the inside of the shop until the next morning. He was alone with Ezra, and no one could see them. A thrill shot through Anthony’s body at the idea of how this evening could progress. Getting comfortable with Ezra over a few glasses of wine, getting close… Close enough even to touch. It could be their hands touching, or a simple touch to his arm, or more. It was titillating, and so unusual for Anthony to have so much trust in someone. To openly  _ want _ Ezra, and to like the idea of being touched by someone he felt he hardly knew. Ezra was so different though. Despite how flustered Ezra had made him through the years with his casual flirtations, or even by his own thoughts making him a nervous, excited wreck… The truth was he felt so incredibly comfortable and  _ safe _ around Ezra that it felt right. Newt was the only other human he’d been comfortable with in seven years, and that even took time to progress. It was of course different than what he felt, and wanted from Ezra. Ezra… Who was so damn handsome, with that deep voice, kind and sweet-

“So you’re thinking of expansion?” Ezra asked. He could sense the tension and lust in the air between them, and was thankful to have the upper hand. It’d be far too easy for any other demon to throw caution to the wind and lean into this thinly veiled seduction, but not Ezra. Not when he knew his true feelings, deep down from thousands of years ago. It was something that needed immediate diffusal if he was going to have this conversation, if he was going to try and get Anthony to remember everything.

“Yes!” Anthony turned, crossing the shop. He knew blue eyes were on him as he walked and it made everything that much harder as he walked behind the counter. He made it to the register, opening it and started to count the till. Friday was always a busy day, and this was a good distraction to not stare at Ezra’s bright blue eyes or strong arms, or any of him at all if he was honest.

Ezra leaned his hip into the counter, thinking of what Anthony had mentioned earlier. The actual fake reason he was summoned here. “I think a food truck is a smart investment. Seems to be the ‘in thing’ right now. You can brand and get a wider presence with food festivals and markets… All that.” Ezra took a corkscrew from his pocket that  _ happened _ to be there and began to open the wine. 

“I’m not sure where I’d park it though, when we’re not using it.”

“What’s wrong with the alley?” Ezra’s tongue stuck out between his lips as he tried to uncork the bottle. Stupid… ancient cork…

“That’s a shared space of ours! I could never!”

“Ah!” Ezra cheered as the cork came out with a pop. He sniffed the opening, humming, before holding it out to Anthony. Their eyes met as Anthony leaned in, inhaling the sweet aroma. “It’s a ‘21 Châteauneuf du Pape.”

“1921?” Anthony leaned away in shock, moving back to the register, “Ezra that must have been so expensive!”

“Don’t worry about it. My grandfather had quite a few cases in the basement he picked up back in the day.” He lied, “As for the alley, I don’t mind. I only use it for the bin and to smoke. Just don’t block the fire escape or you’ll never hear the end of it.” He set the bottle on the counter to rest and watched Anthony counting, those nimble fingers touching the notes, eyes concentrating on every paper that passed through his hands. 

After a few minutes of watching, Ezra noticed Anthony still had one of his ridiculously charming aprons on, and the internal struggle began. Should he ignore it so not to draw attention he was staring at Anthony below the waist? He’d have to deal with Anthony getting red and flustered, and watching him take it off which… Ngk. Maybe he could just tell him, remind him, keep your mouth shut, take it off yourself! His mind was racing over an  _ apron _ . He could stand behind him and brush that beautiful hair aside, press a kiss to his long neck. Maybe run his hands down over those lean arms, and hold his waist... Like something out of an 80’s movie from the States. That one with that ghost and the pottery.

No- Anthony would be incredibly uncomfortable with that. He didn’t  _ like  _ to be touched,  _ especially  _ without permission. Ezra had witnessed the side effects first hand on more than one occasion whle on a smoke break. Anthony tearing out of the back of the shop and hiding in the alley while he settled himself down. He’d seen the horrible anxiety attacks in the past; panicking, sweating, shaking, crying… It was innocent enough touching, but enough to set him off. A squeeze of the arm, a pat on the hand, an elderly customer holding his hand while telling him a story- the effect was always the same. Ezra at one point set a few chairs outside of his back door so when it happened, Anthony at least wouldn’t be alone. He kept his distance, he gave him space. Even though Anthony touched him at times, he would never initiate or return it without receiving his expressed permission. Now that Anthony had said he loved him, now that Ezra remembered everything from Heaven… He wondered how- no,  _ if  _ that would change anything. They’d loved one another millennia ago, but that same millennia had passed without one another. Something had clearly transpired. He had to know what happened to cause his little Mouse such pain.

“Ezra? Did you hear me?”

“Apron.” Ezra gasped out. When did he start holding his breath? Anthony was looking at him, eyes wide and expectant.

“Sorry what?”

_ Shit.  _ “Your apron is still on, Mouse.”

“Oh! Um… Do you mind untying it? I usually have Newt do it, I have to knot it so much since it always falls off.” Anthony’s eyes cast shyly to the side. Tresses of hair touched his cheek, having fallen from his messy bun. Ezra shook his head and took two steps closer, swallowing.

“Face the counter.” He said, voice deep. Anthony’s face turned a dark red at the command. He turned obediently, his hands coming to lay flat on the surface. Such a simple instruction was already affecting him and he was curious if there’d be more like it… Anthony bent his head down, trying to hide his reaction and to shoo those thoughts from his mind. They were friends. This was a friendly thing. Completely innocent. Nothing to it. He wasn’t getting undressed or anything. It was just an apron.

Ezra looked at the ridiculous knotted mess before him, his breath shaky. It was right above Anthony’s ass. That perfectly tight, pert little ass. Those two round globes, perfectly sized to fit in his hands. He bet there were little dimples above them on his back and he was dying to kiss them, maybe slip his tongue down between-

“Ezra are you alright?” Anthony asked. He looked over his shoulder in an attempt to come off as, well… sexy. He was also hoping he wasn’t sticking his rear out  _ too  _ far to seem like a hussy, but enough for those bright blues to get a good glimpse. Fear of touching Ezra had long since subsided. He found himself in that moment craving those strong, rough hands, which he’d certainly never done in six thousand years.

“Perfect _. _ ” Ezra inhaled deeply, fingers starting in on the knot. He had to stop a moment, hands grabbing the knotted strands to avoid grabbing other things before him. Breathe. In, out. In, out. He knew another thing he’d love to put in and out of Anthony- “ _ Fuck!” _

“Ezra!” Anthony shouted at the sudden swear.

“Sorry, Mouse.” Ezra gave a small flick of his finger and the apron came undone, “Done.” He backed away as his mind began racing with filthy thoughts, causing his cock to misbehave. He got to the opposite counter and grasped at it for dear life.

“Oh. Thank you.” Anthony took the apron off and lay it to rest on the counter before him. He looked at the cupcake pattern thoughtfully, “Ezra you... You don’t have to stay. I’m sorry if I… I feel like I make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m… What?” Ezra’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Why would I be uncomfortable?”

“See, I didn’t actually ask you to come here to talk business.” Anthony turned around and glanced up shyly, “It’s… It was personal.”

“Personal?” Ezra asked, knowing fully where this was going and thankful for the upper hand. He’d hoped he remembered everything he’d rehearsed to say.

“Mm…” Anthony leaned back into the counter, “I’ve wanted to tell you something for some time now and… I’ve just been scared. I’m still scared but um… I feel like I’m comfortable, I think, with you?”

“What’s wrong, Mouse?”

“I’m- um…” Anthony paused and grabbed onto the bottom of his vest, giving his hands something familiar to hold onto and comfort himself with. He hated to admit that the bottom of his vest was becoming worn down with his hands grabbing at it, but he’d also never have the heart to let it go.

“You’re what?” Ezra asked, though he knew. He’d been thinking about it all day, how he’d react, what he’d say. His heart was so full, more than it’s ever been. More than he cared to admit. Six thousand years on earth, not knowing this perfect Angel was here with him, and now… 

“I’ve… I wanted to tell you…” Anthony looked down at his hands, tugging at the bottom of his waistcoat shyly. Tears welled in his eyes, his cheeks a deep red. A whimper left his throat and his eyes closed tightly. He was dying to get the words out, but he just couldn’t. There was too much uncertainty and fear behind saying it, and actually telling Ezra, and not just to his cat.

Ezra stood himself up and away from the counter. He took two measured steps forward to stand before Anthony. He said nothing, just quietly waited. Anthony finally opened his eyes and realized he was standing there, his eyes gradually moving up that rounded stomach, his strong, broad chest, that well groomed beard to bright, blue eyes. So kind, so patient…

“Anthony, I know what you want to say.” Ezra finally said quietly.

“Oh…” Anthony gasped. He felt his chest constrict and tears slipped down his cheeks. His arms wrapped up around himself, body shrinking back. He had to stay, determined not to run as the anxiety rioted through him. He took in a ragged breath, waiting for anything. There was a silence, a red hot void between them. 

“Before I say anything though… I’m going to tell you a story.” Ezra started. 

“Oh… Okay…” Anthony nodded. He sniffed and lifted a hand to wipe his cheek. It was unexpected, but worked to snap him out of the downward spiral. He wasn’t sure what this meant, or what was happening. Anthony hadn’t been expecting a story, a reaction like this. He was confused, scared at the thought of rejection at the end.

Ezra began to tell his tale.

“There was once an Angel in Heaven named Aziraphale. He was responsible for the sun, its light and warmth. He was, himself, full of warmth and love. He was kind, and beautiful as were all Angels of Heaven. He befriended all that he met easily. He was not permitted to fight in the great wars, as God had other plans for him. Aziraphale was chosen by God herself to repair the trust that other Angels once had for one another, and lead their focus back on preparations for the new Earth, and The Garden that was coming.

One day however, Aziraphale met another that he felt very differently toward. He found himself wanting to be around this Angel more than any other in Heaven, which was truly unusual. This Angel though… He really was the most beautiful Angel Heaven had ever produced. He was also the most kind, and loving of them all. These two Angels were together very often, exploring every inch of Heaven. They saw all of God's new creations big and small, enjoyed the plants and the trees, the warmth of the sun, and the scent of the flowers.

These Angels, Anthony… They didn’t understand it at first, but they were in love. This was not acceptable though, as Angels were not supposed to love one another and only love God. So they never spoke the words, and kept their forbidden love a secret. Aziraphale though… He started to question his place, and his love toward God. He began to listen to the one that would be cast out first- to Lucifer. He began to have dark thoughts about Heaven, about the rules around his love, especially. Knowing his time was limited due to these thoughts, he brought the beautiful Angel with him one day to an apple tree on the edge of Heaven’s boundaries. There, Aziraphale confessed. He couldn’t hold back his words any longer, and told the beautiful Angel about his love. 

They kissed under the apple tree for the first time. It was the first ever kiss of true love in all of existence. However, they had been followed. They were discovered, and confronted. The two Angels were to be forced out of Heaven. Aziraphale however, knew the beautiful Angel did no wrong and so sacrificed himself to save him. He was shunned to live in Hell, thrown into sulfur where his wings turned black as the night sky. When the great Garden of Eden was created, he was brought to Earth to bring chaos and hatred to humanity. Aziraphale was no more. Hell is no place for a soft, loving soul as he once was. He changed. A monster took over, the one he was condemned to be. He did what was necessary to survive, and rise through the ranks. Eventually he gained enough power, and was given the title ‘Duke of Hell’. The worst punishment that was bestowed on the demon was nothing Hell and all its horrors could provide, nothing from being cast from God’s grace. It was that he never saw his beautiful Angel again, the true light and love of his life. All memories of the Angel were taken from him, and six thousand years went by…” Ezra touched his hand gently over Anthony’s heart, taking in a deep breath, “That is, until today.”

Anthony gasped at the touch, but found himself strangely unperturbed by it. He looked up to Ezra’s face, his breath caught. “Ezra?”

“With one touch… With your words of love… I was reminded of you, of us… my Angel.” Ezra leaned forward and touched their foreheads together, tears welling in his eyes. Anthony squeaked and tried to pull back. His eyes grew huge and nervous. More touching. More contact. The story wasn’t what was the worst. The waves of love, the heartbreak that were pouring off of Ezra were overwhelming his senses and Anthony was confused as to what was happening.

Ezra composed himself quickly, keeping Anthony exactly where he needed to be but with plenty of room for him to move away. He bit his lip, furrowing his brow and hoping with every fiber of his being that this would work. With a breath, he repeated the words he spoke that day, under the apple tree before they had shared that first kiss.

“I have so much love for you, Anthony. I am so _desperately_ in love with you…”

Anthony’s golden eyes flashed, and knowledge was poured into his mind. The dam that held back all of his memories of Heaven shattered and a flood was released. Everything came to him at once. He saw it all; Heaven before the war, the three of them working together. The battles, the first fallen, rebuilding… Beautiful Angels soaring high overhead. He remembered the apple tree, standing there with Aziraphale. Worst of all, he remembered the trial, Gabriel’s furious face, and the pain of losing the one he loved. The excruciating pain of being left behind, of feeling truly alone for the first time. Anthony felt his body grow weak and start to sway, the blood seemed to rush right out of him and he paled. His hair grew light, a fiery copper against his will and his eyes flashed dark, nearly black.

“Aziraphale…” His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into Ezra’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and sorry, you all are in for it come Monday. Another flashback, and a -world- of angst.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Aziraphale’s sentencing.
> 
> CW: Heavy Angst, Violence/Assault, Scarring.
> 
> Note the Violence/Assault is minimally described, but it still needs to be forewarned. There is -NO BLOOD-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to bring you this chapter... But it’s incredibly necessary. Here we are, finding rock bottom- literally. The separation of Anthony and Ezra in heaven. My heart shatters reading this first bit, really it does, and having been the one to write it I’m sorry if I break you too. It’ll get better, I promise. I’ll even make it up to you this week with a bonus work! (No bonus chapter, bonus work). 
> 
> As a side note, this is their -canon- story I’m telling. Yes, this is going to be long and detailed and yes it’s going to hurt so bad, sorry not sorry. I’m going to be releasing so many stories with them though, and some might be angst and some might be super smutty. Some might just be a drunken night of rambling? Idk. 😆 Thanks for coming to my Ted talk.
> 
> Notes:  
> CW: Heavy Angst, Violence/Assault, Scarring.  
> Note the Violence/Assault is minimally described, but it still needs to be forewarned. There is -NO BLOOD-.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Archangel Raphael that is included in this story is not from any other Good Omens AU or Reverse AU. As I have not gone looking for permission and have no permission to use any other artist or creator’s characters, this is simple the Archangel Raphael, doing his Archangel thing. If you chose to imagine him a certain way, go for it. I can’t stop your brain. But for this story, he’s just there for the sake of his titles.

Anthony grasped onto Aziraphale’s hands, desperate to hold onto him and screaming as their hands were slipping. His cheeks were soaked with tears, eyes dark and wide with fear as the ground finally swallowed Aziraphale down. The last glimpse he’d had of Aziraphale, of his beloved. Those brave, kind eyes were filled with panic and shock. His warm smile had been replaced with a grimace of pain as his ethereal powers were stripped away, but he didn’t fight. He knew this is what needed to be in order for Anthony to remain in Her grace. Their hands came apart and Anthony shrieked, sobbing hysterically and clawing at the ground as it closed. The screams that left him were of an Angel suffering, the greatest pain and sorrow ever to be heard in all of Heaven. They were immense, ripped from the very core of his being. They seemed to shake all realms and reality, something Heaven had never endured.

Raphael, Archangel of Healing and Connection, looked down at the frantic and crumpled Angel before him sadly. He took pity, his own hands trembling and his heart breaking. He had suffered his own losses and betrayals during the war, and knew they would all have to suffer more when trials began that day. Yet… This was a level of anguish and suffering beyond even his comprehension. Raphael was so moved by the deep affection these two shared, and felt it to be right to give them at least a small sliver of hope. He applied a miracle of his own devising under the radar. If there had been truth to Aziraphale’s claims, about the strength of their love, this would prove it. 

He would start by removing their memory of one another, a single comfort if one could call it that. It would, if nothing else, spare each of them the pain endured during their separation. He silently prayed that the pair would someday meet again. If this were to happen, there would be only one way for their memories of one another to be restored. Raphael’s theory began- could these two, without knowing their history or ethereal heritage, fall in love? Was their bond so strong and true that not even the powers of Heaven could keep them separated? 

To restore their memories, they would need to fall in love again. It would need to be mutual, selfless and pure, confessed while touching the other at their most vulnerable. Then, and only then when their love was confessed would their memories return from before this moment. Until then, they would not remember anything until these terms came to fruition. 

Raphael knew the odds were stacked against them, and the stipulations that were required for this blessing to work very specific. He quietly recognized this injustice in the system. If this didn’t work, Raphael would be the only one to know and he would carry the sadness of their situation on. But oh, if they were able to beat those odds and it did work… Even a small opportunity at the redemption of their mutual love was better than nothing. 

He lifted his hand and gave a snap, bringing this blessing into being. 

Anthony’s body went rigid and his eyes widened. There was a gasp, and his suffering ceased instantly. He collapsed forward onto the ground, eyes closing as he was thrown into a deep slumber. Raphael took this time to explain the memory erasure to the others. He told them how it was an act of kindness, one to aid in his... rehabilitation- a fresh start. It wasn’t so much a lie, just a much shorter take on the entire truth. The other Archangels complimented Raphael’s compassion for the little Angel, yet the moment was quickly taken over. Gabriel stepped forward and offered immediately to take Anthony in. He would oversee his reintroduction to Heaven by mentoring him, and guiding him. In the end, he would be fully prepared for active duty.

~**~**~

Aziraphale watched as the white clouds of heaven grew further, and further away. He was in a freefall, a million lightyear dive from grace. Tears flew up before him, his hand still reaching for that soft skin, and long red tresses he sacrificed himself for. Suddenly he felt as if a bolt of lightning struck him. His body gave a sharp jerk, back arching in pain and his eyes closed in a deep sleep. He’d succumbed to the same fate as Anthony. He would forget Heaven and everything about it. He would forget Anthony. He would awaken a demon, and know nothing more. There would be no memory or understanding as to who or why he was, he would just come to be.

Aziraphale splashed down into a massive pool of boiling sulfur and began to sink. His eyes remained closed in sleep, and the scalding hot liquid caused his body to change. His halo was incinerated, the divinity stripped right from his core and shifting, molding into something else. Gradually he hit the bottom, and with a final exhale, the last of what was once the Angel Aziraphale was gone.

A current in the pool stirred his body, and began to lift him upward. Slowly he reached the surface, and the cool air hit his face. He allowed his eyes to flutter open, taking in his surroundings. He was lost and confused. His body was hot and burning as he crawled out of the liquid, standing before looking around. He was dripping sulfur to the ground from his naked body, and gave a shiver. The land was deserted and quiet. He realized then he was alone.

“What… Where am I?” He said to himself. He went silent and frowned, the depth of his voice catching him off guard. He wasn't sure why, but it felt strange to hear his own voice. He looked up to the sky, finding it a hazy gold and red. His face was emotionless, trying to remain detached and calm as he began to put the few pieces together he had. He was a demon, he at least somehow knew that. He glanced behind him, noticing his black wings. He extended them to their full span, watching the remains of the sulfur dripping down. He then gave them a fwap and thought he should feel pleased, but instead there was a mere sense of nothingness. Where had he come from? What was happening to the sky?!

He looked down to his naked form and gave a wave, a black robe coming to cover his body comfortably. It felt right being there, and kept him that much warmer. He looked back upward and watched as small items began to fall. They were soaring down at lightspeed, coming to flame in mid air before splashing down into the ponds and lakes of sulfur down below. It was mystical, these things falling and splashing down sporadically. He backed away from the pool beside him and walked toward another, where a rather large thing had just came down. He wasn’t sure what it was, but maybe it could tell him what his name was.

He looked into the pond and saw his reflection as the sulfur calmed. His hair was nearly black, just as his wings were. His eyes were bright blue, and his pupils seemed to be slitted vertically. 

“Who am I…?” He whispered. He jumped back as the sulfur began to move and gasped as a great figure emerged. He fell to the ground as the creature approached him, great leathery black wings spread from its back, eyes red and angry. It was a massive dragon. Black scales adorned its entire body, a silver shimmer was painted across its neck and chest. He watched as it walked, stretching it’s featherless wings, it’s reptilian feet and talons that were still wet from the pool. The dragon snarled and walked closer, eyes twitching, sharp teeth clashing together hungrily. 

He started to stumble backward, feeling like he needed to get away. There was something predatory in those eyes, something that made him panic, and quiver in fear. He gasped for air, trying to find the words, trying only to find out who he was.

“Do you… Know me? Do you know what… What is my name? Who am I?”

“Ezra.” The being growled, voice heavy and dripping with something akin to rage as it stalked its prey. Ezra found himself backed into a stone wall and let out a cry.

“Ezra? My name is Ezra? Do you- You know me?”

“Ezra… Is what you should call for.”

“What is- Call for?”

“Ezra is help.” The being seemed to grin. It raised its front claw up, great silver talons glistening in the little light that touched the land, “You’re going to need it when I’m through with you, little demon.”

Ezra screamed but there was no help to be found. The sounds of his pain spurred the beast on. There were kicks and blows dealt to his face and body, but it wasn’t the worst of it all. Those massive talons came down, slashing him viciously across the side of his neck and down over his torso. Ezra collapsed and pulled himself into a ball, shaking violently in fear as the being came to stand over him. He forced himself to stay quiet, hoping the creature would just leave and forget about him.

“You’re on your own, pathetic little demon.” It spat, “I don’t care what you call yourself.”

The beast’s form morphed into something more manageable and similar to Ezra’s own. Long black hair waved behind them between massive black feathered wings. Those eyes stayed red, vicious and evil. A black robe covered his hips, his chest bare and unprotected. It didn’t need protection- This was Abaddon, the destroyer. He walked away from Ezra’s crumbled body with purpose, striking fear into those who came near. Ezra whimpered and grabbed at his neck, feeling only the scarred remains of the wound. It wasn’t bleeding, the demon’s talons had cauterized the flesh, leaving deep and permanent golden scars in his skin. As the pain subsided, Ezra decided quickly that would be the last time he was attacked like that again. He may not know anything from before this moment, but he refused to be a naive fool who leaves himself open and vulnerable to attacks. Something stung about being powerless and at another’s mercy. It ignited a fire inside of his chest. He vowed at that moment to lead this pathetic lot some day. He’d make sure he was the smartest, the strongest, most ruthless of them all. Whatever it took. 

There were so many demons attacking one another. Most were mindlessly walking around, looking for guidance, looking for leadership. Smaller demons were fearful of the larger, like the one that just attacked him. This was wrong. Ezra knew something was off. This realm was in complete disarray. There was too much desire to establish oneself, to slaughter and destroy than to bring order to the chaos. A leader needed to step forward. 

~**~**~

It felt like months had passed. Ezra was sitting high on a cliff, watching with interest as more demons filtered out of the pools of sulfur, confused and angry. He’d been through this already, and had been watching as more demons continued to fall every day. There were not many willing to talk with him, but he’d been spending his days gathering as much information as he could. They said there had been a war in what many were calling ‘Heaven’. This place meant nothing to Ezra, but it was becoming familiar. His head was hazy when he had first heard the word, but it quickly subsided. Obviously this Heaven was in the wrong to throw so many out of their ridiculous land. The punishment for losing the war was for the remainder of the damned to fall. They were joining him and these other barbarians in the wastelands.

The sulfuric wasteland had been established as Hell. This was Lucifer’s territory, and Ezra felt that fear of that knowledge had been consuming him. He had to survive, he had to come out on top. He didn’t know why or how… There had to be something, somewhere worth existing for.

A loud chorus of shouts caused a pathway to clear within the masses. A wedge was driven into the crowd that led to a pillar, and a figure flew to the top of it. They were small, their ragged black hair frayed from the sulphur and surely from battles. There was a winged creature that sat upon their head, and a simple black robe was held together by an amulet pinned over their chest. They stood, looking down into the masses from up on high of the pillar. No one noticed them. The mass of demons below were walking, looking for answers, and attacking others. Ezra looked up to the demon on top and frowned. Their wings were far larger than any others. He watched the figure as they turned, studying the mindless drones that surrounded the pillar. They were determined, they were confident. They were the one, the leader that they all needed. Ezra had a feeling that this was who he needed to see.

“Demons of Hell!” They shouted, voice carrying through every crevice of space in the land and causing a silence to spread, “We are the fallen, the ones banished from Heaven. We have rebelled, we have been shunned. We will rebuild!” 

“Who do you think you are to lead us?” One demon shouted back defiantly.

“I am Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, Leader of the Damned as proclaimed by Lucifer himself. Do you dare challenge my power as Prince of Darkness?” They stared the demon down, expression enough to deter an actual fight, but rather a battle of will.

The demon shrunk back and shook its head. There was never another argument over that power again. Ezra touched the scarring on his neck and flew down from his perch. He began to walk toward the pillar. Others watched him, snarling and yowling, yelling and barking at him as he pushed by.

To demonstrate the power bestowed upon them, Lord Beelzebub began to shift their surroundings and create structures. The crumbled ruins and barren landscape turned into rooms and homes, structures to shield Hell away from the eyes of Heaven. The tremors in the ground caused Ezra to shout as it shifted under his feet. What little light there was dimmed as the shelter expanded overhead. Walls and ceilings formed, doors and chairs appeared in just the right places. The crowds of demons were gone from sight, as was Lord Beelzebub. Ezra found himself alone again. He snarled and set off. He had to find them, and would search each room and crevice to speak with them. They seemed to be the only one that knew anything, and he hoped they would tell him what was happening.

Ezra stalked forward, his wings flapping behind him as he wandered the halls purposefully. Beelzebub. Lord Beelzebub. He had to find them. Each room was beginning to fill with Demons, looking for something to do, a place to go. Ezra knew where he needed to be. He needed to be close to the source, next to the command. Closer to danger, farther from harm.

“Lord Beelzebub.” Ezra said, standing in a doorway. It was a formal reception chamber, the large empty space that held their throne in the center. Ezra looked around a moment, quietly before walking in completely. There was a second door on the opposite side, covered in blood and wards to keep all out that didn’t need to be in. It felt dangerous, doors usually marked like that should be. For something so sinister in Hell to have such barriers in place, Ezra was afraid to see what was on the other side. 

“What is it.” Beelzebub sat on their throne. They looked to Ezra, chin tilted up to exert a sense of power and entitlement through the room. Ezra looked to one side and saw Abbadon, the demon that had attacked him and he flinched. He decided he would never flinch again after that. He would never allow another attack. Abbadon would never show mercy or pity to another, but would also never be brave enough to approach Ezra again.

“I’ve come to offer you my assistance. I… I don’t remember or know anything until I woke up in the pools, alone. I watched every single demon falling. I was attacked, and-”

“Get on with it.” Beelzebub glanced over.

“I am Ezra. The demon that attacked me said it means Help.” He glanced at Abbadon and smirked, turning his attention back to Beelzebub, “I have come to offer you my assistance in establishing your rule since you can’t do it alone.”

The air of disinterest evaporated as Beelzebub’s eyebrows raised. They leaned forward, the corner of their mouth quirked in either a snarl or amusement. Though Ezra would come to learn they were one in the same. The demon beside them flittered their wings threateningly and their hands fisted. 

“You. Want to help  _ me _ lead?” Beelzebub snarled, “Hear that Abbaddon? Look at the state of him. Can’t defend itself against you, but wants to help me keep millions of demons in line.”

“So very pathetic. Clearly you haven’t learned your lesson, demon. You, leading anything in Hell? I’d like to see you try. Maybe I should have scratched your face, taken out one of those pretty blue eyes as a trophy.”

“Unfortunately there will be no second attempts. By all means, though, do try. I’m interested to see how it will end for you.” Ezra challenged, a growl coming up deep in his chest. Abaddon snarled, but hushed immediately as Beelzebub held a hand out to stop them both.

“Mm… I do have an idea for you though, since you seem eager and I do  _ loathe _ bureaucracy.” Beelzebub stood quickly and marched across the room. “We need to know what we’re working with here, so you are going to register each and every demon that now exists in Hell. I believe most have had their old names wiped, or discarded them or whatever. I want the new name they will now go by. I want a description, their powers, any familiars and any other forms that they may have found they can change into. Apparently we’ve already had a few find they can change their form, like Abaddon here. I need to know each of them, and this report is to be triplicated.”

“Yes, Lord Beelzebub.” Ezra bowed his head down obediently.

“You will start tomorrow, Ezra. You will not return until this is completed. By any means necessary. You will not skimp. You will not keep me waiting. You will not fail me.” Beelzebub added with a snarl. Ezra read that look and an idea sprung into his head, a nod accompanying it. Thousands upon thousands in hell. Get their information.

“It will be done, Lord Beelzebub.” Ezra manifested a scroll, plucking a feather out of his wing as a quill. He bowed down low and began walking out. It would be done… Not necessarily by him, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday we return to the present day!
> 
> Slap some scotch tape on that heart. 💔


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present day, and the aftermath of Ezra’s confession.
> 
> CW: Panic/Anxiety attack, Ezra’s demonic form shines through. Fictional tuna was harmed in the writing of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, more angst but our boys have a talk so there’s that. 
> 
> Anxiety/Panic attack, touch phobia, and a bit of a demonic Ezra comes out.
> 
> No fictional tuna was harmed in the writing of this, some real spicy tuna rolls were consumed though.

Hours passed as Anthony rested. Ezra remained by his side, making sure he was laying comfortably. He’d brought Anthony back to his home to lay him in his bed. It was the least he could do for causing him such enormous distress. He’d forgotten how delicate Anthony was, how sensitive and emotional he could be. The touch had to happen, it seemed, which added to the anguish the poor Angel had been put into.

Nearly twelve hours later, Anthony gasped and jolted to sit up as if from a nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and tears. Long copper hair stuck to his face, his breathing hard to come by. He quickly hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed, burying his face into them. What had he done? What had happened? Ezra fought every urge within him to provide comfort. What he wouldn’t give to hold Anthony’s body close, card a hand through his hair and feel the warmth of his breath against him. It would be detrimental to his state he was in, there was enough distress happening he knew better than to add more.

“Hello, Anthony…” Ezra’s voice finally cut through the silence. He had been sitting on an old chair beside the bed, legs crossed at the knee. His hands were clasped together in his lap, patiently watching and waiting.

“Ezra… How do I remember… I remember you.” Anthony whispered, “How could I have forgotten?”

Ezra tried to lighten the mood, but it was doomed from the start. “Well my hair changed to this dark almost black. Traded in the white curls and pastels for a start. Then there’s the beard too-”

“This is serious.” Anthony glared at him, eyes red from tears, “You fell for me… You allowed me a second chance. To not have seen this… How thick am I! I didn’t remember everything that you did for me, that we were-”

“Anthony… Be kinder to yourself. I was only just reminded of you hours before.” Ezra sighed, “When you came looking for me yesterday. You told me you were in love with me.“

Anthony’s brow furrowed, eyes darting around, “What? When did I tell you?”

“Yes well, about that… Remember Smokey?”

“Your  _ cat _ ? What about him?”

“Mm…” Ezra’s eyebrows raised thoughtfully, offering a lopsided grin, “That would be me.  _ I’m  _ Smokey. Not… The best name though was spur of the moment. Thinking of changing it...”

“Oh…” Anthony nodded, processing this information, but then his eyes widened in realization and his cheeks turned pink, “Oh! Ezra I said so many things to you, I’d never… Oh hell...”

“Mmhm…” 

“Ezra… This is just all so much.” Anthony clenched his eyes shut and held his knees tighter, his breathing became even more strained, complete panic setting in, “T-too... much.” he whispered between gasping breaths.

Ezra frowned and reached over to touch his shoulder, “Mouse...“

“ _ Don’t! _ ” Anthony shouted and jerked away, tears falling down his cheeks, “Don't touch me…  _ please _ . I don’t… I can’t… It’s- too mu- much...”

Ezra battled against that urge to hold him again. Instead he held his hands up, palms facing Anthony, ready to take action. “Mouse… Slow down. What do you need? What can I do?”

“I need… I need air… I can’t… I can’t breathe…” Anthony lay back, shaking his hands out in front of him as his nerves were on fire, and the anxiety was coming in full force. He had to get out, he had to get away. This was too much, too much too fast, and he hated every second of what was happening. He wanted to run, be alone and hide in the corner where no one would find him. It was all his fault, and he was spiraling out of control. Waves of guilt piled on top of everything he’d carried for millennia. Ezra’s falling, the loneliness, years of failures!

Ezra’s eyes closed, and his hand hovered open over Anthony’s face. He whispered words, an incantation of sorts. He attempted a miracle quickly without a second thought that swept into Anthony. He made to relax clenched muscles and soothe those nerves, enough to allw him to catch his breath, step away from discorporation by panic. It helped settled him, calming his body so he could at least breathe. Anthony still sobbed, hands coming to cover his eyes as air returned into his lungs. 

“Better?”

Anthony’s eyes snapped to Ezra, but there were far too many emotions to pinpoint any one, “No! How can this possibly be better?!”

“I mean your breathing, Mouse.”

“Yes…” Anthony sighed out. Six thousand years alone on Earth and here he was, his love, sitting right beside him. Those blue eyes had changed, they was a ferocity, a hardened soul behind them. As Anthony looked deeper though, there was genuine concern and affection. There was no question that this was his lost love, that those eyes would always belong to him. Anthony bit his lip, unable to stop the tears from coming and he choked out a sob, “Aziraphale… I can’t believe it’s you!”

Ezra shifted, keeping their eyes connected but there was a flicker across his gaze. “Anthony I’m no longer… I couldn’t…” He bit into the corner of his bottom lip with a sharp canine, refocusing himself, “My name… My name is Ezra... I’m Ezra now.” There was so much weight, and hard fought after meaning behind the words, but this is who he was. It was final, there was no going back.

Anthony buried his hands back into his hair and looked to the ceiling, tears slipping down the sides of his face, “This all seems wrong. It’s been so long, Ezra… Where have you been all these years? Why couldn’t I find you? Why… Where… How did we not know when you were right there, I couldn’t sense you all these years?”

“I’m not sure why… It seems they must have purged us from one another. I guess separation wasn’t cruel enough, wiping us completely from one another was enough to make it worth their time.” Ezra held his hand out again, giving Anthony the option. He was trying to keep his tone less bitter than it was but it was difficult, until he spoke directly to Anthony again, “It’s not your fault. When I fell, it seems all of our memories of Heaven were erased. I didn’t know who I was, just that I was a Demon and that I was in Hell. They must have come back when… When we told each other of our love. This is not wrong, Anthony. I was right, our love is not wrong, it’s not something we should be punished for. Don’t you see, we’re  _ meant  _ to be-”

“No!” Anthony shrieked, backing away, “No, Ezra I can’t… I can’t go through this again! If I were to fall- No! If you- If  _ you _ were to be  _ destroyed  _ because of me- I can’t lose you again! No, Ezra please… No...”

Ezra’s eyes widened, “You said yourself that you were in love with me, Anthony…”

“N- No don’t do this… Ezra, stop.”

“You  _ told  _ me that you’re in love with me.”

“Stop it! Just- Just stop talking! I can’t do this… I  _ can’t _ !” Anthony shouted, “I have to go… I have to leave- I can’t see you. You fell from  _ Heaven  _ for me, you’re not going to  _ die  _ because of me. I’m not allowed to- to-” Anthony jumped up and noticed those bright blue eyes were wet with tears. He’d never seen such a thing, and it pained him knowing he had to leave Ezra in this state.

“Anthony…” 

The devastation and anguish in Ezra’s eyes, the sudden remembrance of the saddened tone of his voice… It was all too overwhelming for Anthony to bear. Once again, he felt like he was failing. He was ruining everything, and he knew what he needed to do: Leave.

“I’m sorry.” He choked out, before taking off, slamming the door behind him. 

Ezra stared blankly at the door. It was painfully familiar. He was alone, in the eerie quiet having just lost the love of his life. The only difference was now… He knew that’s why he was alone. Anthony hadn’t fought to keep them together this time, he’d retreated and left him on his own. It wasn’t fair to think this way- Ezra was sure Anthony had been through a lot on his own the past six thousand years, and was suffering just the same. He didn’t know what had happened, what caused him to change so much, to fear so much, but… Damn, if the pain wasn’t the same. Ezra felt a few tears fall down his cheeks against his will before he looked at the pillow where Anthony had just been laying, crying uncontrollably. He felt his chest aching, eyes fighting back more tears, and his throat was constricting. Ezra hadn’t cried in over six thousand years… Now he knew back then, it had been over the same thing.

His truest love… His Anthony.

Ezra gave himself over to the crushing pain, allowing the tears to fall. He leaned his elbows in the mattress as he hunched over, feeling his heart crushing. He went so far to grab the pillow and bury his face into it, hoping Anthony’s scent could give him some sense of comfort. He had now lost him twice, left alone to suffer once again. He’d buried his loss and pain before, he could certainly do it again. Channeling those damned tears and heartbreak into anger, he shouted, and felt as if a flame spread through his body. Ezra picked up the chair he’d been sitting on and threw it toward the door with a grunt. The wood splintered into pieces, scattering across the floor in an almost satisfying array of destruction. There was an electric current running through his veins, an unyielding power, a thirst for vengeance against those that had refused to listen, manipulated and threw him out. Once he was gone, they’d twisted his precious Anthony’s innocence into… Into  _ fear _ and distrust. He wanted nothing more than to destroy, to drive cities single handedly to their doom and rip the wings from their pretentious backs. 

He was losing control.

Ezra stormed from his room and down the stairs to the walk in refrigerator where he found a pig hanging from the hooks. It had been completely bled, and was waiting to be expertly dissected into choice cuts. He snarled at it and moved to the side sectioned off for personal use. There he found the remaining half of his tuna he had used the day before to work out his own revelations. 

“Oh… Oh, you’ll do nicely.” He felt the desire to destroy rush through him. This was better than leveling an entire city, he supposed. Much less paperwork for a start. His favorite treat wouldn’t lift his spirits too much. It was enough to settle his rage, and that was better than where he was at the moment.. 

He easily grabbed the half tuna and carried it to his table, slamming it down. He paused, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. This was screaming for something more primal than his knives could provide for his mood to improve. He leaned down to get his knife bag regardless, laying it down and rolling it out on the table top. He followed his rituals, fingers brushed the handles as he had always done so they knew he was watching. It never hurt to set an example for them, show his knives the true meaning of sharpness and precision. 

“I have a few things I need to work out, my lovelies. You understand how it is.” Ezra said, as calm as he could. He didn’t bother with his apron, a rare disregard for preserving the cleanliness of his e xquisite ensemble. He needed to ground himself in an act of immediate satisfaction. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, relaxing and allowing some of his true form to bleed through into his human corporation. Fingers flexed, strengthening and shifting into claws. His jaw shifted, mouth opening and exposing his canines that were now larger, more powerful fangs. His pupils widened as he stared at the massive fish, and a shiver crawled up his spine. A hand lifted with large black claws extended. In a single swoop, Ezra slashed through the scales and thick skin, deep into the flesh of the creature’s carcass. The scent and sensation drove him mad as he continued to needlessly slash, angrily tearing the meat apart. When he’d finally had enough, he went for his tools, putting his mind to work instead of meaninglessly slashing and destroying a perfectly good fish. He sliced off a piece and held it above his head, allowing himself a sample. He lowered the tuna into parted lips, chest rumbling and head tilting his head to the side happily. Oh but did he love blue fin. It was always a decadent treat and he’d never tire of it. Perfectly within his demonic rights to drop thousands of pounds on six hundred pounds of raw tuna for his own indulgence. His man at the pier had first pick right off the boat. Straight into the truck it went, across London and into his refrigerator within the hour. He’d been dreaming about it in the window, lazing in his cat form, when Anthony had entered yesterday morning.

Anthony…

Ezra found himself unable to ignore the feelings stomping on his chest. He grabbed his cleaver, slamming it down needlessly into the meat.

“ _ FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” _

“Excuse me? Hello? Mr. Fell?” An innocent voice was heard in the front of the store. Ezra’s eyes dangerously glinted at the familiarity of that voice. 

It was the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Anthony’s discovering the truth about his and Ezra’s past is visited.
> 
> No Newts were harmed in the making of this chapter. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve seen how Ezra has handled Anthony finding out the news... We have to visit our poor little Mouse now, hear what exactly is going on inside that mind.
> 
> Less angsty angst.

Ezra snarled at the sound of the voice. He’d been so caught up in his anger that he’d left his wards unchecked and the front door unlocked. The added frustration at his sloppiness did nothing to lighten his mood. It was the young boy that worked for Anthony, Newt. He rolled his eyes back into his head and relaxed his body to normal, putting his claws and fangs away. He gave a snap to clean his clothing, yet found a towel to wipe his hands clean as he sauntered out to see him. He knew he had to behave- this was Anthony’s worker.

“What the hell do you want?” He snapped angrily.

“I… I got a um… I got a message to come here and see you?”

“From-”

“From Mr. Crowley… It said he was here um…” Newt awkwardly fiddled with his phone, nerves on end. Ezra frightened him on a normal day, nevermind in the darkness of his shop where there were many sharp objects, and they were alone. Judging by Mr. Fell’s scowl, he looked like he’d be happy to use them. “Look I don’t know what’s going on with you two, it’s not my business… All I want to know is if he’s here? Is he alright?”

“He’s gone home.” Ezra turned away and started looking busy, though all he wanted was to get back to his distraction. He’d gorge himself on enough tuna and wine that when he changed into a cat he could sleep for a few years when Armageddon was coming. He’d sent that message last night from Anthony’s phone, after he’d passed out. He wanted Anthony to have someone close by to watch him, someone if everything went pear shaped. But no. _He_ was the one that caused him to collapse, to remember… 

“Oh… Alright I um… I guess I’ll go check on him then? Make sure he’s home safe? Maybe the shop, I guess that’s where he lives? At least that’s what he keeps telling me.”

“Fine.” Ezra said. He didn’t look up. He didn’t flinch. He was still furious.

“Do um… Mr. Fell would you like to talk about something?”

“Get out.” Ezra said flatly.

“Please… I know he really likes you and I shouldn’t get involved-”

“Obviously.” Ezra snarled, eye twitching.

“He’s been through a lot though. See there’s this woman, she’s amazing and beautiful- I mean she knows all these amazing things and that… well-”

“ _I_ _don’t care_.” His claws were coming out.

“She says that his aura is off. Says that it’s bright orange, but there’s a lot of grey and she can hardly see the orange any more.”

“Oh…” Ezra looked up and came around the counter quickly, voice thick with sarcasm that somehow went undetected, “That’s important. I never knew.”

“Really? Is it that- What should I do?” Newt asked, eyes wide.

“There’s no time- I have an important job for you to do, right away.” Ezra walked with him to the back door, purposefully. He was thankful the kid was incredibly thick and didn’t realize what was happening. Newt swallowed, following Ezra’s steps and yet finding himself outside.

“What do you need me to do, Mr. Fell? How can I help?” Newt looked back, standing before Ezra. His chocolate brown eyes were wide and full of concern, hoping that whatever this mission was, he’d somehow get Ezra to like him.

“I need you… to leave me the _fuck_ alone.” Ezra snapped, slamming the door. He hummed and cracked his neck with a grin. “Mm… That felt good.” He raised a hand and gave a snap, securing the front of the shop once again, and making his way back to his tuna. All of this emotion was making him very peckish, and he knew he’d have to confront Anthony in a bit once the kid was gone.

Newt grumbled and crossed his arms, “Rude jerk.” He muttered, only slightly afraid that he would have heard him. Even just saying those words sent panic into his mind, so he turned and quickly stepped to the back door of Angelic Arts, pausing to fumble for his keys. He unlocked the back door to the coffee shop, stepping in and locking it up behind him. Newt peered around the main room and back room, finding it strange to be in on a Saturday Morning.

“Mr. Crowley?” He shouted, “Mr. Crowley, it's Newt. I got a text and um… I came to check on you?”

“Downstairs, Newt.” A soft voice shouted from the stairwell.

“Downstairs? The… The basement?” Newt frowned and turned his head toward the stairs. It was a wine cellar… What would he be doing down there? Drowning his sorrows in the dusty wine cellar?! Although… Newt had never actually been _down_ there, and that’s only what he’d been told it was. He crossed the room to the stairs and started his descent down, taking in the musky scent of the dusty basement and wrinkling his nose. He made it to the bottom and turned, gasping.

It wasn’t a _wine cellar_. 

It was an entire home, fully furnished, with every amenity imaginable from what he could tell. To the left was a living room with beautifully decorated walls, art covering it tastefully with plants everywhere, a couch and chair. To the right an open dining room with a tastefully decorated mahogany table and chairs. Newt assumed the other doors would be a kitchen, bedroom and bathroom somehow. It was amazing, and whatever architect had thought up this floorplan was well… genius. He slowly walked in, noticing the bar that butted up to the stairs and was fully stocked with liquor he’d never known existed. None were dusty or seemed untouched, yet they all seemed to be unopened. There were several that were beautifully decorated with labels or designs that could easily be centuries old. Newt wondered to himself if they should belong in a museum instead of on the shelf of a bar. The wine shelves across from the stairs were just the entrance into this magnificent home, and it was no wonder Anthony kept it hidden away from himself, and the customer’s eyes. 

“Mr. Crowley this… I’ve never seen… You live here?”

Anthony stayed quiet. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, Bea Arthur’s face paused on the television. He was wrapped in a very large fluffy white robe and sipping wine straight out of a bottle at eight o’clock in the morning. His hair was thrown into an even messier than usual bun on top of his head, ragged and sticking out every which way. It was as if he’d tried grabbing at it, or raking his hands through but forgot that the tie had been holding it up off hs neck. Newt sighed. Realizing that Anthony was in a very vulnerable place, he remained in his spot in lieu of approaching, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“I’m… assuming it didn’t go well?” Newt asked.

Anthony didn’t move, only stared at Bea Arthur, hugging his bottle.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Newt rocked back on his heels and tilted his head.

“Please… I’d rather not have company if you can just leave me here alone, Newt. I’m going to close the shop. Probably for a while. Could you let the suppliers know- I’ll still pay them. Of course I’ll still pay you, too. Whatever… Whatever it is you need.” Anthony’s voice came out hoarse and rough from lack of use, and too many tears having been shed. He’d come back to the apartment and there had been plenty of sobbing, not to mention the shouting and screaming he’d done as well.

“Mr. Crowley?”

“Please, just leave.” Anthony’s voice cracked and he hugged the bottle of wine tighter, crumbling in on himself and trembling. Newt looked behind him at the stairs in thought. Escaping would be the easy way out, but he was far too good of a person for that. He sighed and walked closer to stand before Anthony in front of the couch. He finally got a good look at him, realizing how completely miserable his boss looked. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, bags underneath like he’d been crying all night. His irises were also unusually dark instead of gold, which could have been contact lenses. Anthony’s hair even appeared to be a different color, a bright copper which Newt decided to blame on lighting. It did _not_ go over well, it would seem.

“Mr. Crowley I can’t let you stay like this on your own.” Newt kept his hands in his pockets, “You can’t be upset with yourself about how you feel about someone. Even if that someone doesn’t return your feelings. It’s not your fault if he doesn’t see how great you are. You have to-”

“He did…” Anthony whispered, taking a sip of the wine.

“I’m- I’m sorry, what now?”

“He loves me…” Anthony sighed out, looking up to Newt. To be so young and naive. Humans…

“So… Care to explain why you are so distraught? I would have thought champagne and dancing on the countertops would have been more a erm… _you_ reaction to winning the affections of the guy you’ve been crushing on for years. This whole sad burrito on the sofa bit… You look more like he broke up with you?”

“It’s more like we… Well he told me and then I broke up with him.” Anthony looked at the bottle and took yet another drink. He wasn’t one to drown his sorrows in his liquor, but the waves of sadness that were washing over his being were too intense to handle. Perhaps with enough wine and liquor, he’d find the answers to his troubles. He stared into his bottle again as two tears streamed down over freckled cheeks.

Newt’s face went blank and he crossed his arms. It was going to take some time to figure this riddle out- It was certainly _none_ of the outcomes he would have guessed from this declaration of affection between the two. His most important task at the moment was to get Anthony back together, then up off the couch.

“Well look… Whatever happened, Mr. Crowley, that is your business.” Newt settled with, “If you’d like to explain better, I’m all ears. I can’t say I understand what exactly is going on, and why you’ve made this decision. I don’t know what you’re going through with… All that. If you decide you’d like to talk about it and explain a bit, I'm all ears. I can’t say any advice I’ll offer is _good_ , but it’s better than being a depressing lump. I’m not going to see you in this state and just walk away either. I’ve known you since I was eighteen. You’re sort of like the um… big brother and cool wine auntie that I’ve always wanted and never had.” Newt came around the coffee table and reached a hand toward the wine. Anthony looked at it reluctantly, but realizing that it _was_ in fact on the very early side of the morning, maybe wine was a bit over dramatic of a step. No one ever questioned it in the movies though- Wine and ice cream… Sappy Romantic Comedies instead of four sassy women looking for love. He handed the bottle out and Newt took it, turning to set it down on the table behind him. Anthony’s breath hitched at the sight.

“ _Coaster_.” His voice whined out pathetically. He lifted a hand and pointed toward the stack mere inches from where the bottle had been placed. Newt rolled his eyes and moved the bottle onto a coaster.

“There. See? A little step. Now… I’ll sit here with you and watch The Golden Girls until my eyes bleed. We can eat my body weight in ice cream, order horrible chinese food, and make a blanket fort… Maybe even make a montage out of it. I need you to do something for me, though. Can you at least stop crying? Can you just talk to me a bit?”

“No… No, Newt I can’t. It’s _so_ complicated.” Anthony felt tears welling over again, “I can’t see him… We can’t be together.”

“Why not? Is he secretly married? Are… you related? Like cousins or something?”

“ _What?! Goodness no!_ ” Anthony gasped at the very thought, “Nothing like that.” He sighed, trying to think of the best way to describe how complex the situation was. There had to be an analogy for reuniting with your ethereal lost love who was a different person now after a heavenly induced amnesia… It sounded like a soap opera worthy plotline. “Um… See the thing is we used to know each other but… It was a very long time ago. It was far away before I moved to London, and I didn’t recognize him at all. Even over the past seven years I didn’t see it and he’s changed so much. His looks, the way he acts, he’s even his name changed since then.”

“Is this like a high school sweethearts thing?” Newt raised an eyebrow, “I mean I know people reinvent themselves when they graduate… I know I’m not the same person from when we first met either.” Newt was cautious with his thoughts on the subject as it was just as sensitive as Anthony himself. He gauged the temperature in the room and threw caution to the wind though. His shoes were toed off and he settled in on the sofa, humming at how comfortable and plush it was.

“Um… Sure. Something like that.” Anthony said, having no idea what a high school was. Either way, Newt seemed to be going with the idea. He looked to his lap and frowned- The wine bottle was gone to distract his fidgeting hands. He instead reached behind himself, getting two throw blankets off of the back of the couch and offering one to Newt, “We were in love, anyway, and um… My family are quite strict and… traditional. They didn’t like us together, and going against their word wasn’t an option. Mr. Fell moved away right after and we had no contact. We didn’t see each other until now. Now… I’m... Well he’s… _We_ still have those feelings and it’s so much more complicated now. It’s like everything has changed but at the same time... but- oh how do I put this… I don't know if I can go through with this?” Anthony shrugged, hands waving in vague gestures he hoped emphasised the points he was trying to make. He made sense… Right?

“Is it the sex part?”

“ _Newton Pulsifer!_ ” Anthony shouted, his cheeks turning pink. “Where did that even come from!?” Anthony’s eyes were wide- did he say something? Did he make a weird gesture that the kids were using nowadays? What could _possibly_ have caused Newt’s mind to go down _that_ avenue?! ...Why was his mind going down that avenue now? Anthony cursed him inwardly as Newt grinned.

“I was kidding, Mr. Crowley. Commitment after that long must be hard! You can’t just completely end it though, especially if you both like one another. I think you should give him a shot!”

“No… Newt see it- It’s just… It’s so much more complex…” Anthony shook his head.

“Why? You love each other. There’s no pressure to commit to something big, or to head too fast into anything. You’re not committing to anything at all! Just go on a few dates, see if any of the new Mr. Fell changes how you feel about one another. Get to know each other again. See if there’s well… chemistry or… Whatever I guess?”

Anthony truly wished it was that easy. What he wouldn’t give to be able to stand by Ezra’s side again, to hold his hand and squeeze while they walked down the street. They really could go on a picnic together, without fear of their head offices finding out and destroying them. To be able to touch Ezra without anxiety or panicing again… He closed his eyes with a sigh. 

“I suppose I’ll just have to take that under advisement.”

“Do you feel a bit better now that you’ve talked about it?” Newt asked delicately. Anthony leaned back into the couch and turned his head toward his company. He offered a small smile and he clutched his robe tighter around him.

“Maybe a bit. Thank you, Newt… You really are a wonderful person. But now that you’re here though, you have to watch the series finale with me with that ice cream and take out you promised. I won’t cry over it alone.”

There were of course more tears that day- over the Golden Girls finale, as well as Ezra. There were more moments that kept Anthony’s mind away from the matter at hand though. There were friendly squabbles over what they were to order for lunch. There were mini lessons over Golden Girls plotlines and favorite episodes. Newt even let Anthony finish off his bottle of wine. His little acts of kindness helped Anthony to relax, and eventually later in the afternoon fall asleep, worn out from the emotional turmoil that he’d found himself lost in.

Newt waited until he was good and out before throwing some extra blankets over his boss- no, his friend. Lunch had been cleaned up earlier, Anthony insisting that newt take any leftovers home with him. Several paper chinese food boxes were picked up and with a final look to the sleeping man, Newt brought them upstairs. Once they were placed into the walk in refrigerator for Monday’s lunch, he exited out into the alley, locking up. He looked to Viandes a moment, then back to Angelic Arts, lips curving into a sideways frown. With such uncertainty between the two stores, News was beginning to wonder what sort of future was in store between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: FLASHBACK TIME!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Anthony in Heaven after his memory alteration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t know this by now, I typically despise Gabriel. I’m not an IB fan, I think Beelzebub is too good for him. 😆 I do love John Hamm though! 👀
> 
> The next few chapters are flashbacks of Anthony and Ezra’s new beginnings, character development, and more insight into cause and effect.

Anthony had felt on edge ever since the war ended. It was more than professional boundaries tightening, and the lessening of open affections that had been instated since. No matter where he went now, or what he was doing, it seemed everyone looked at him funny. They would turn toward and look at him as he walked or flew, and he really didn’t know why. He thought he was a good Angel. Never missed training, completed his work on time, even helped other Angels with their work! He did like to walk amongst the new trees and the flowers, though he wasn’t sure how appreciating Her creations would cause offense to any other Angels. The plants seemed to take a liking to him, and the flowers would bloom as he walked through them. Beautiful darlings, they were. He’d considered transferring to this part of heaven, cultivating new life for the new garden. It was another creative outlet that he would like, outside of the morning sky. Different flowers, all with unique colors, shapes and textures. Anthony kept the thought in the back of his mind. He’d just been summoned to meet Gabriel. It seemed it was becoming a more daily occurrence, and as Anthony made his way to the designated location, he’d decided to raise the topic during their meeting.

He was quite excited they were to meet at the main gateway, located in the first sphere. Carasel, the angel that had designed the new gates, would be overseeing their installation that day. Anthony was itching to get a peak at the design of the main entrance to Heaven, and was easily stunned at the sheer magnitude of their stature. This entrance was to be guarded by the Angel Hadraniel himself, and a chosen team guarding the other eleven gates on the boundaries of Heaven. Hadranel was there with the other guardians, discussing various tactics and appropriate admission practices. Anthony gave a pleasant smile to Hadraniel as he walked by, a bounce in his step. The rubble of the old gateway had just been cleared, having been destroyed by the rebellion. Now in its place stood a sturdy and beautiful spectacle. Gold and pearl swirled within the outer fixture, a design most welcoming and enchanting to the eye. It was gleaming in the sunlight, a truly magnificent piece to behold.

“Anthony!” Gabriel’s voice called. He grinned, stepping closer and holding a hand up in greeting. Anthony liked Gabriel. He was very kind, never treating him coldly or giving him funny looks the way the others did. He was always watching out for him with guidance of the right path, and was quick to compliment and praise his work. He had this really big smile that expanded across his face, reaching his intense violet eyes. That smile was utterly contagious, and Anthony couldn’t help but return it every time. Anthony certainly thought he was a great boss, but also a wonderful friend. This summons specifically was exciting, as he had an inkling as to what they were about to discuss. The Garden was due to be laid out on Earth the next day, after the Gates were renewed. Rumors were swirling about four guardian potions for The Garden. They were being hand selected by the Archangels to patrol the walls to guard against the adversary.

“Gabriel!” Anthony smiled even brighter and waved as he continued to walk toward the Archangel, “I’m so very glad to see you. How may I assist you today?”

“Well I have news. Really good news, I feel! Come join me. First though, come see the gates!”

Anthony beamed, shining in heavenly light as he stood beside Gabriel, but not too close. He was absolutely delighted at the opportunity to see first hand the work happening before him, not to mention the excitement of the news that Gabriel had teased. He looked up at the golden gates in awe. They were so high one would not be able to see the top. Anthony appreciated what he could see though- the intricate curve of the pieces joining seamlessly together, the inlaid pearl polished to perfection and reflecting the surrounding light. There were glorious spiral stairs on the other side that lead up to Hadraniel’s lectern, where he would stand guard and welcome those that came seeking entrance. “Gabriel, they're absolutely stunning.” He said, hands clasping before him, “A truly tremendous display of craftsmanship, a wonderful tribute to God. She has certainly blessed us.”

“I brought you here for a special reason, Anthony. You’re being sent to Eden.” Gabriel dropped the news quickly, looking over to him. Anthony’s eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth to hide his excitement.

“I was… Gabriel! They chose  _ me _ ?!”

“Actually, Anthony. I chose you. I recommended you for the role.” Gabriel offered him a bright smile, his hands lacing before him. He looked up at the gates, and the Angels setting it up flying high to make sure they were secure from unwanted intruders as Hadraniel waved his arms below, directing them.

“Gabriel! I can’t believe this! You’re so kind to me.” Anthony blushed and his hands dropped, clasping together in front of his chest. His wings gave a flutter and his chin dropped down shyly.

“The Garden will begin installation tomorrow. You’re to be briefed and ready to deploy for orientation as soon as the wall is up.” Gabriel looked at him.

“Thank you.” Anthony looked up, cheeks hot and jaw aching from smiling so hard. Gabriel gave a curt nod.

“Yes. You’ll be stationed on the Eastern Wall, of course. There are rules, Anthony. Within the garden, the humans are permitted to go wherever they please. They are to learn about the world God has created for them, how to care for all that exists. The humans are not to partake from a single tree, that would give them the knowledge of good  _ and  _ evil.”

“Oh… Why would it be there, then?” Anthony blinked his innocent, bright golden eyes. 

“The tree was always destined to be in the garden.” Gabriel paused in thought, looking up to the gates quietly. Anthony waited a moment, frowning in concern at the silence.

“Gabriel? Are you alright?”

“Some years ago before the war, there was an Angel. He was a sinner, Anthony. He was the second to fall. He lured an innocent, beautiful and trusting Angel away from those who would keep him safe. They flew to the tree and the Angel was nearly forced into sin. He sought to corrupt him with his… depraved intentions. The tree was one of knowledge, and was intended to strengthen and develop the humans over time. The wickedness of this Angel’s deeds were so powerful they seeped into the roots of the tree, which absorbed the sin. It learned of right and wrong, of good and evil. The fruit of the tree has been found to be tainted with this knowledge. If the humans were to eat it, they too would know of evil, of the sins of Hell. They would be exposed to temptations, have the capacity for cruelness… The humans would be doomed to fail, to suffer and eventually die. Their very souls, Anthony, their fates would be uncertain. Once death has claimed them they would join us here in heaven or… If corrupted by sin, descend to hell just as that sinner of an Angel had.” 

“Oh! That poor Angel!” Anthony gasped, “That is horrible…”

“Do not fear, Anthony.” Gabriel glanced back to him with a smile, “You will never be harmed, as long as I am around. Do as I instruct as you always have and I will always protect you from the dangers of sin, and falling into the fires of Hell.”

“Thank you, Gabriel. You are a wonderful friend.” Anthony beamed as he looked up to the angels. They were soaring overhead, slowly making their way back down from their work. Anthony did love to fly, more than anything at times. Gabriel took in a shuddering breath and sighed, his eyes closing. 

“Gabriel?” Anthony glanced at him. 

“You should go.” Gabriel turned, looking frustrated, “As should I. Much to do before the garden is complete.” Little did Anthony know, but calling Gabriel a  _ friend _ was as good as a knife through his heart. He wanted what Anthony had with Ezra- to share a connection and touch hands, to look longingly at one another and share secrets. He didn’t want just to be friends. He stepped away from Anthony, eyes darting and uncertain. Of course, he’d never know the full extent of their relationship together… He knew what he had saw under that tree though, and that was exactly what he was after. Getting Aziraphale out of the way was easy. Now, he had to step in and take his place just the same.

Anthony watched him fly off and frowned, concerned. Assuming Gabriel had forgotten a meeting, he shrugged before taking off toward the training grounds. Michael was surely waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hell to check on Ezra.
> 
> CW: Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hell it is, gang. We see how Ezra is adapting to his life there, he’s making sure the demons know he is not to be trifled with... 
> 
> CW: Assault... By Ezra. Good kitty.

Ezra, demon of hell, was working diligently for Prince Beelzebub recording the new occupants of Hell. There was quite a bit of information that he needed from each. They would need a name, what powers or abilities they had, forms they were able to take… Everything the Prince would need to assess what forces they were working with. Ezra knew order was required in this substandard shit show, and having a Prince in the lead meant hierarchy. Hours had passed since he began, perhaps centuries really. Hundreds of thousands of demons to record, and they were neither helpful or receptive. Time was seeming more like a foolish idea someone had thought up, and this job he was doing was helpless. 

Ezra walked by several crates where a group of demons were tasked with creating new creatures; Massive hellhounds, scaly winged monstrosities, and dragons that breathed fire. Ezra wasn’t interested in the least. He had a task at hand and would remain focused. He’d been making some rather interesting findings as his list grew. Most lower level demons were limited on their tricks and abilities making them easily disposable. It seemed the more powerful and influential demons had the ability to adapt to a secondary form. These would be the higher ranking demons, which Ezra knew he was destined for. 

“Name.” He spat, frowning at a large one. He knew he couldn’t match Beelzebub’s level of fear and cold indifference just yet, but Ezra knew how delightfully condescending and superior he sounded speaking. The more he did it, the more he deemed them all beneath him. The current demon stood roughly double Ezra’s height, and was easily three times his girth. Ezra could tell by the build that they were strong. Their flesh was hard over solid muscle, and physically many feared them just on size alone. They looked as if they could sprout horns and charge at him, their own personal stampede. However, if Ezra has learned anything in his time in Hell, you shouldn’t only take brawn into consideration as oftentimes brains didn’t come along for the ride.

“None of your damned business.” The demon growled, muscles constricting. Many others stopped to watch the show, waiting for Ezra to be pummeled into the ground by the massive creature. Ezra was not amused, and had no time for this nonsense.

“Name.” He repeated.

The bigger demon spat on the ground in front of him and laughed, “Run along, puny little minion.”

Ezra vanished his scroll and quill away, clasping his hands behind his back. He would just need to wait, get comfortable and show his indifference. “Name.” He asked again, giving a wave to clean the spit from in front of him.

He’d honestly thought it would take longer for the demon to snap, but apparently Ezra didn’t have to wait long. As expected, Ezra’s nonchalance was increasingly infuriating the demon, especially since a large crowd had gathered. They were watching, waiting for what would happen. The bigger demon took a swing at Ezra, fist coming straight for his jaw. With grace and agility, Ezra swiftly maneuvered out of reach of the attack, making it look like no more effort than a simple stretch. He similarly evaded the next three messy swings that followed. Ezra wasn’t in the mood to play, so on the fourth swing he caught the fist in mid-air with unlikely strength.

“Wha-“

“Name.” Ezra repeated. The demon growled, letting out a loud yell and a string of curses and threats meant to intimidate and frighten Ezra off. Ezra smirked and tightened his grip.

Wrong answer.

Ezra swiftly pulled the demon’s arm, causing them to stumble within his reach. He held out his other hand and, claws extended, sliced clean across the demon’s face. Screams of shock and agony escaped their throat. Ezra then grasped the fist in both of his hands and swung the massive body over his head, easily throwing him across the room, into an enclosure and right at the feet of the biggest hellhound they had. 

The beast snarled, stalking up on it’s prey and drooling before pouncing, ripping into flesh.The smaller hellhounds easily broke free from their restraints, joining their leader in a feeding frenzy. Dinner was served.

Ezra brushed his hands together to remove any debris, and brought his scroll and quill into existence once again, prepared to continue. He suddenly had hundreds, possibly thousands of demons swarming around him. They were desperate to share their names, height, weight, shoe size, usefulness, favorite color… Anything they could think of in an attempt to provide Ezra with exactly what he wanted and to avoid his wrath. It was absolute chaos driven by fear, and Ezra loved it. Seems he needed to delegate a bit of work out and get organized. 

~**~**~

“What the hell did you do?!” Beelzebub sat on their throne as Ezra took a knee before them. They got straight to the point, not waiting for formalities or courtesies to be recognized. Ezra smothered a smile and stood, hands clasped behind his back. He was relaxed, calm, and he felt right where he needed to be. He knew this is where he belonged. He needed to be given his rightful rank, not a low level cowardly demon that second guessed his actions. 

“I asked for a name, he was a twat, so I discorporated him. That’s literally the job you’ve given me. If they decide to attack me, who am I to deny those nasty beasts a meal?”

“We don’t feed the hounds live meat! Now they’ll want to eat demons. They’ll have to be retrained, they’re already three days old, they're nearly full sized. It’s going to take eons!”

“Could be worse.”

“Just because you were second to fall doesn’t make you better than any of these other shitty demons. I need someone to help me, not give me more work to do. You’re lucky Lucifer hasn’t heard of this. He’ll be less than pleased.” Ezra didn’t move. The threat of Lucifer and his displeasure didn’t strike any chords of fear within Ezra as it did to other demons. It could be the memory altercation, it could be his ego.

“I rather think he’d appreciate my initiative.” Ezra shrugged, adjusting his black robes around him. Beelzebub growled. Ezra chose to take this as Beelzebub conceding, rather than a noise of frustration and desire to snap him like a twig.

“Fine. Go away and finish. I don’t want to see you until your work is done. Since this was your mess, you now have to find someone suitable that can retrain Hellhounds.”

“I should be just about done. I got rid of that fool and they all came running. Now I have ten lower demons organizing the masses. They’ve been doing my work for me and-” Ezra paused and smirked. Footsteps were running down the halls, and into the room. Twenty feet, as fast as they could. Each owner looked exactly the same from head to toe, save for one smaller in front.

“Ezra… We've done your bidding. Every demon in hell, listed here for you.” One panted. 

“Alphabetical order.” 

“Cross referenced with secondary forms.”

“And any other forms.”

“Like me.” The smallest one spoke.

“Ah.” Ezra took the papers, “Thank you, Eric. Have you ever met Lord Beelzebub?”

Eric- the main copy and the smallest- looked up and gasped, bowing to the floor, “My lord! It’s an honor!”

Beelzebub took the stacks of papers and threw them haphazardly beside the throne. They looked down at Eric, his long eyelashes and hair that could be described as horn like, but gave more of a woodland creature impression. He was young, susceptible, and certainly expendable.

“How many of you are there?” Beelzebub asked, looking him over.

“As many as you like, my lord. I am uh… They treat me as disposable for a reason. There’s always more of me. As many of me as you need. I can duplicate at will.”

“Perfect. I need you to do a great deed, young Eric.” Beelzebub crossed their arms, “You’re going upstairs.”

Eric and Ezra’s eyes widened.

“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

“Lord Beelzebub, with utmost disrespect why HIM?” Ezra snapped, “You know from recent events I’m much better suited for-“

“Silence!” Beelzebub shouted, flames emerging from their hands angrily, “How dare you judge my decisions, you worthless demon!”

“I’m worth more than all of these demons put together, and then some.” Ezra felt the hair standing on the back of his neck in anger, fangs growing within his mouth. Beelzebub stood their ground and suddenly paused. A smirk grew across their face. They had finally gotten a reaction out of Ezra, putting him back in his place and reminding him not to get so cocky.

“Eric, you are to be charged with causing a bit of trouble.” Beelzebub started, “You will go, cause the humans to sin, whatever it takes. When they are ultimately cast out of their precious garden for their deeds...” They turned to Ezra, “You. Will destroy them.”

Ezra went dark, grinning maliciously, “Nothing would bring me greater pleasure than destroying Her work.”

“It is settled.” Beelzebub declared, looking to their side. There was a small lizard-like demon, about a foot high off the ground. He seemed to be taking notes of the meeting and stopped, awaiting orders. Beelzebub gave a nod and he would have paled if he had blood in him. He took off, waddling down a hall to a set of stairs that led to the deepest, darkest pit of hell. 

Tartarus. Home of Lucifer.

Ezra’s eye twinkled mischievously as he saw the little thing go. Beelzebub stepped up into his face and frowned.

“Something funny, demon?”

“Ezra.” He replied, “Yes. I’m hoping that he falls down the stairs. Maybe bounces like a ball, breaks something on his way.”

Beelzebub smirked. They liked this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little schedule for you:
> 
> Thursday we will be visiting The Garden...  
> Monday back to the present and my favorite.  
> Thursday Present.  
> Monday our final flashback.
> 
> I’d consider that to be the end of Part 1 of this story... Then we get into the fun times. 👀


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden... With a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A journey to Eden, to the beginning of TV Good Omens and the clock now begins to tick. Now remember our boys have no history, they haven’t seen one another since Heaven and the fall. Yet they’re both here... 
> 
> So many show references it hurts. To be expected though!
> 
> Monday... I’ve been dying for Monday’s chapter so bear with me this weekend while I fangirl over my own chapter. 🤣

It was a sunny day. All the days had been sunny, and Anthony didn’t know any other type of day there could be. The sky was a comfortingly familiar blue in a way he just couldn’t quite place. The sun was bright and warm, seeping through his skin and beating on his wings. It was lovely, giving off energy as Anthony stood on the wall in the open. There was a gentle breeze as he looked out, The Garden behind him, the open desert spread out in front of him. Anthony looked to the clouds and smiled, hoping Gabriel or… any of them were looking down on him. There was hope that they could see and share in his joy. He looked beside him to the empty stone wall and sighed. A companion, the only thing that was missing was something to share this experience with. He wore the long sleeved, long white robe that all the guardians had. It was trimmed with golden scriptures, tied with a golden rope around his thin waist. It showed off his neck and collarbones, But nothing else. Anthony gripped his standard issue flaming sword tighter and looked around the desert for movement, but seven days in it was silent still. 

Anthony had no problem with not having a problem.

“Excuse me, Angel?”

Anthony looked behind him, down into The Garden and smiled. He placed his sword down and knelt, peering over the lip of the wall to better see the speaker below. Adam stood, head tilted up toward the sun. He lifted a hand to hide himself from the blinding light. Anthony took pity, lifting a wing to offer shade.

“Ah, Adam! How may I be of service?”

“Have you seen Eve? I’m afraid I’ve gone and lost her. Seems to be happening more and more lately.” He laughed. Anthony stood with his sword. He gave a gentle beat of his wings and rose a few meters above the walkway to better see the other guardians spaced out along the wall’s perimeter. They were much too far away to see and speak clearly with. Instead, he lifted and held his sword above his head. Once the others noticed, he pointed down to indicate he was entering The Garden, leaving his post but would return. When the other swords lowered to indicate the message was received, Anthony jumped down, his wings flapping to ease his fall. Adam stepped back and allowed him to adjust, hiding his wings away. Anthony found it was quite hard to manage The Garden with them out. 

“Come, I’m sure we can find her.” Anthony smiled brilliantly. They began to walk, Anthony’s hands behind his back, red hair cascading down in beautiful curls.

“Are all Angels like you?” Adam asked. Anthony continued to smile.

“How do you mean?”

“Well you seem… nice. Kind, even understanding.”

“Oh! Yes, I believe so!”

“That’s good.” Adam nodded as if reassured. Anthony frowned. It seemed like he was hiding something.

“What’s wrong, Adam?”

“I’m worried about Eve.” He said quickly, “She keeps looking at the tree. You know…  _ the _ tree.”

“Oh yes,  _ the _ tree. Well we are here to help you on your path, Adam. I assure you, nothing good would ever come from that tree.” Anthony let out a small sigh as he walked, “Hopefully she has left it alone still. Maybe you should move to the other end of The Garden for a bit?”

“I’m not sure that will help, you see… I’ve become curious about it as well. It’s so beautiful, and interesting. I like to sit underneath it and look at the fruit. I question though why we can’t enjoy the fruit? You keep saying nothing good will come from the tree, and yet there it is stuck in the middle of everything staring at us all the time. Eve said earlier that-”

“Adam…” Anthony stopped his rambling, displeased that he must have rubbed off on the human so much already, “God would not be pleased to hear you say such words. To question… To be tempted to disobey Her is a sin. There are consequences Adam… You can not go down this path. You must listen when I tell you that disobedience is… it’s a sin. A terrible sin!” Anthony’s voice had an edge to it, an unexpected sense of panic and nerves that something was coming.

“Angel… I have to find Eve.” Adam shook his head, stepping away. There was something in his eye, something fearful. Adam suddenly took off, running.

“Adam!”

Anthony did not see Adam again until the voice of God came. The Metatron had been given the task of expelling them from The Garden. They were to be banished, sentenced to a life of mortality and suffering and exposed to the horrors of the rest of the Earth. Adam and Eve were covered with leaves and vines. Their innocence was gone, replaced with shame and self-consciousness. Eve’s swollen stomach was visible to the eye, pregnant with the first child of man. Her hands absentmindedly ran over the swell, and Anthony was curious to what she was thinking at the moment. What  _ was _ it to have a child like this? It’d never been done before, never explained to Anthony and he wasn’t sure he’d like to know. He watched as Adam held a hand around her shoulders, stroking her upper arms. It was reassuring, protective, and… Something deeper- more than just that. Something familiar and yet…

Anthony knew they had to leave, into the outside world, to eventually grow old, weaken, and die. Their offspring would repeat the cycle, always vulnerable as more humans were brought to life, for generations. The guilt that spread through Anthony’s being was like fire and it hurt more than anything. He was the reason they were being forced out. The blame felt heavy on his shoulders, something familiar and yet he couldn’t place it. He was upset, a feeling of deep failure seeping through his veins and burning in his eyes. Anthony would not have realized, but he was changing. The severity of his emotions and the perception of himself began to manifest into his physical form. The guilt and blame in his veins seeped through into his eyes and each strand of hair. Bright, golden eyes the color of sunlight on a spring morning darkened to reflect the damage that had been done inside his soul. He was not feeling bright as the sun- he was a shadow, miserable on the inside. His hair reflected the fire that ran through his nerves and lightened into a bright copper. Now, it was a warning to stay away, not to touch.

He wiped his cheek, holding his sword tightly. His sword… 

“Adam, wait.” Anthony shouted.

“Angel, I’m sorry… If I knew then what I know now…”

“Never you mind. Look… Take my sword.” 

“What?!”

Anthony held it out, eyes wet. He cried too much. “If you hold it above your head, the blade will envelop in fire. It’s… It’s going to be cold out there, and there are all sorts of dangers facing you two. You must give your um… Your descendants a chance to live. For me… Will you do this?”

Adam took the sword, nodding his head in thanks.

“Don’t forget to pray…” Anthony added, “She’s always listening, and she will always love you as her own. Come, let me show you the way out.” As they were leaving with his sword, Anthony couldn’t allow the other guardians to notice his act of charity. He’d made a discreet exit, a hole in the wall to allow them to pass into the outside world. 

As soon as Adam and Eve left The Garden, Anthony flew to the top of the wall and watched as the pair walked further into the desert. He sighed, wiping his eyes with his long sleeves and sniffed. They were doing so well… He couldn’t figure out what went wrong. Why did they eat the fruit?

“That was easier than I thought.” A voice said beside him. Anthony jumped and turned, seeing long eyelashes and tall horns made out of what seemed to be hair. Black, poorly groomed wings sprouted from his back through his ratty black robes.

“Demon…” Anthony gasped, stepping away.

“Mm… Getting Eve to eat the apple was simple. She gave it to Adam and then…” He laughed, “She  _ really _ gave it to Adam! Know what I mean?”

Anthony’s face turned red in fury, hair bright copper, eyes nearly black. This demon… This demon had caused such pain and suffering in Her plan. He had forced Eve to eat the apple, he had pushed Adam along with her out of The Garden. It was true then. The fallen wanted to corrupt the innocent, to ensure others were to be damned just like they were. It was inexcusable, unacceptable… Completely unforgivable. He looked toward the sky and closed his eyes, summoning the wrath of God to reign down on this despicable being.

“Be gone, foul fiend!” Anthony shouted. A jolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the demon. In an instant all that remained was a smoking, charred circle where he once stood.

Anthony looked out into the desert. A demon had snuck into the garden, through the earth and caused them to be expelled. It wasn’t fair, but it wasn’t Anthony’s rules. It was God, and what She said was absolute. He turned away as the pair walked into the distance, jumping down into the garden for one last time. He’d have to close up the hole they left out of, and return upstairs.

In the distance, however, an even harsher evil was rearing its head. 

A great lion, larger than any that would ever exist in modern times, came charging at Adam and Eve. He was hungry. Hungry to prove himself and advance. Starving to test out his new form and take down some live prey. Besides, Hell had disgusting options for fresh meat. Great blue eyes stared at the new mortals before him and he let out a terrible roar, swiping at them with long claws. He bore his fangs, but stopped just before he reached them.

Adam held the sword up and it lit, just as Anthony said it would. Eve stood behind Adam, petrified for him, and their child’s life. The lion snarled and attacked regardless. A flaming sword from an Angel of Heaven? He could survive Hell Fire, this fire should be no different.

Adam swung the sword before him, lunging at the great beast and shouting as he did so. The lion backed off, swiping his great paws at the man and yowled as he hit the sword. It  _ wasn’t _ like Hell Fire. This was a holy weapon… In the hands of humanity. The lion quickly decided to sacrifice himself. The humans would have the illusion of victory over other living things, and while unpleasant… This would be the most efficient way. Adam let the sword fall, the weapon’s power making up for his lack of experience and skill. It sliced the lion’s head clean off. The soul attached to the body left, heading back to Hell where it came from.

Ezra smirked when he arrived, claiming his normal body once again. It was simple to slip back into his demonic form, retaining a few characteristics from his once feline look. He’d be daft to completely shed his fangs and claws while climbing the chain in Hell. Once settled, he took off between the hordes in search of their leader. Demons parted as they saw him coming, saw the intent in his eyes. He had tremendous news for Lord Beelzebub that just couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦁 🐱


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, Anthony needs stress relief. He does what he knows will settle him down - he paints his shop. 
> 
> Ezra comes in and they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter, by far. It’s full of happiness, fluff and Anthony’s artistic freedom; Something Heaven can’t take from him. My happy, bubbly boy is back and doing what he likes best. I couldn’t be more pleased. This entire chapter probably covers an hour(ish) of time... But imagining it... Ah. Happy baby. ❤️ 
> 
> _Also here we have a few show references. 😉_

Anthony awoke, finding Newt had left sometime within the final episodes of Golden Girls and the surprisingly not so bad chinese food they’d ordered. He sat up, stretching and paying no mind to the copper tresses falling on either side of his face. A small smile pulled at his lips, noticing the extra blankets that had been thrown over him. Newt really was a great kid, and Anthony made a mental note to bestow so many blessings upon him through his days. A glance at the clock and Anthony realized it was nearing tea time, and he still had things to accomplish that day. He stood, and after cleaning up the blankets, he made his way up the stairs. 

Anthony entered the main dining area of the shop and looked at the walls sadly. Such vibrant colors and shapes from a happier time when he’d known so much less. He’d need to paint them for Monday’s opening, but he was feeling, as Newt had mentioned between tears over The Golden Girls, depressed. He felt unmotivated, his creative spark dampened and his mind clouded. It had helped before though, and Anthony knew once he started things started to flow. He hoped he wasn’t too far gone this time that it would need more than a day to solve. He looked to the windows and made sure the shades had all been closed, so no one could see inside before he began. 

He decided it could be interesting. Anthony’s artistic expression was an extension of his range of emotions, and was always one of his favorite tasks fueled by pure joy. There were no physical brushes involved, no fancy spray cans or line art. It wouldn’t be until his eyes opened he knew what he created, and it was always a surprise to see what emerged. His emotional state was begging for this outlet, something to focus all of his energy on. It’d allow him to to avoid how confused his mind was feeling over Ezra, how complicated their situation was… Especially the feelings he still held that frightened him. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, his heart was craving him. After so many years of desiring the man, to know they were in love, and still were was cause for a pit to form in his stomach.

A thin hand lifted and gave a snap, covering all of the tables and chairs, counters and machines with brightly colored tarps so they would not get ethereal paint on them. They were previously used extra fabric from some dabbling in apron sewing he’d done, so the variety of colors and patterns somehow helped his inspiration. Before anything, Anthony gave a wave of his hand that crossed his chest before dropping to his side. The walls were cleared, bare white. It was his blank canvas, the beginning of something new and beautiful that would be created.

Anthony closed his eyes, still darkened from his anxiety and stress. He began his process by taking in steady and calming breaths. The tension left his shoulders as he entered his creative headspace, preparing himself mentally for the task at hand. He reached a hand behind his head, pulling at the tie and freeing his hair to tumble loose in an elegant cascade of waves and curls over his shoulders. It was beginning to darken again from it’s stress induced copper, returning to its normal deep red. He kept his floor length white robe wrapped around his body, his lithe legs sticking out of the opening as he walked around in a circle, getting a feel for the tone of the room. There were so many thoughts of what he’d wanted to convey, and was waiting for the inspiration to hit and spur him into action. He felt like a wizard in a children’s book that he was not ashamed to have only watched the movies of. It was fun, and Anthony really love to get lost in his art. He liked happiness and joy, and feeling freedom, especially when he was in his creative zone. 

He stood still a moment, eyes closed and long tresses framed his face. Several kissed his cheeks, one laying down over his nose in disarray. At this moment, he was free, and comfort washed over him. The speakers overhead began to play something classic and soothing. Tonight, Tonight, by The Smashing Pumpkins seemed to do it. Anthony began to think of an idea, his fingers twitching and playing with color, depth and textures as he painted in his mind. 

It was a dance, and it was familiar, reminiscent of the early days of creation when Angels would take to the sky and paint the stars, when he would feel for light and color to paint the sky at dawn. Anthony began to move around the floor, swirling. The robe followed every move and wrapped itself around him. There was so much happiness in creativity like this, an outlet he’d always fancied from a different life long ago. Anthony’s eyes closed and he hummed, smiling naturally. Hands swirled around one another with sparks and stars as if they were dancing in the morning sunrise. Creations were brought to life. Shapes circled around him as he thought of everything he’d seen in his entire existence. Images appeared as he moved, but would fade back into his imagination once another would come to light. Astrological symbols of animals, colorful stars and planets scattered through his hands and surrounded him as he thought. The shapes changed into animals next. A fox sprinted through the stars as a hunter ran through. A whale sprung out of the air and dove into non existent water, splashing Anthony with a glimmer of his creativity. He let out a genuine laugh and turned, his hands swaying and twirling, creating trees, giving life to the room in flora, fauna, all creatures great and small.

Anthony was so caught up in his dance that he didn’t realize Ezra had been standing silently in the doorway. He’d come in to talk, but found himself frozen in place. He’d watched Anthony untie his hair, saw how he smiled and laughed. There was a tightness in Ezra’s chest seeing him so happy, so he settled in, hoping to go unnoticed until Anthony finished.

A sunrise came into being and was painted onto the wall with a subtle wave of Anthony’s hand. There was now an open field on the edge of a beautiful garden, filled with color. There were flowers opening up to the sun’s early light, a stream off to one side reflecting the early light of the dawn as it came into being. It was the East, Anthony’s terrain. New life breathed into the land in the Eastern skies, the stars were being put to rest and the golden sun coming into power. Most life would wake, some would sleep, but all would be loved in this early time of dawn. Anthony would always see to that. 

When the room was finished, Anthony stepped back. His hair was back to its normal, deep red, and when his eyes opened they were a bright gold. His breathing had picked up with the amount of work that had gone into this labor of love, so several deep breaths were in order. His face, hands, and robe were splattered with celestial and sparkling reds, pinks and golds, but he looked to his finished piece happily. He crossed his arms over his stomach, a smile gracing his face and his cheeks turning a soft pink in happiness. It was beautiful, truly a testament to his love of art and the Earth.

Ezra clenched his jaw from the doorway, trying to keep his expressions composed and not let the riot of emotions in his chest get the better of him. He knew this feeling- He’d just fallen in love with Anthony all over again. This was his Angel of the Dawn. His tears were the morning dew, his eyes as bright as the sun that dismissed the moon. Even his hair was the color of the sky at first light. He was just as beautiful and captivating as the first time he’d set eyes on him in Heaven some millennia ago, but now… Oh he was so much more. He was  _ everything _ \- all of the experiences he’d had since then, all the quirks, those shy flirtations in the alley way. His questionable choices in aprons over the recent years, but they were his. They were Anthony- charming, affectionate, removed from Heaven and Hell’s politics and baggage. Ezra didn’t want to move from his place. He was perfectly comfortable where he was, just studying, thinking about what to say. Anthony turned in his direction and froze, catching him in the doorway. His eyes were wide in the shock of having company there, especially after the work he’d just done.

“Ezra… How- How long have you been standing there?” Anthony asked softly. He looked longingly at him. His eyebrows furrowed together, his stomach twisted in knots, he forgot to blink. His love… His love that fell into the depths of hell because of him.

“Since your eyes closed.” Ezra said quietly, taking a measured step inside. Anthony turned away, his long robe swaying over the ground peacefully, “I’d like to talk… If you are willing to listen.”

“I’ll do my best.” Anthony’s voice was hushed, trying to avoid falling back into the emotional drain he’d been circling. He pulled a chair out and sat, shifting his robe to hide his bare legs that pressed together nervously. He gave a small wave to clean himself of the celestial colors that had gotten over his body and robe, before crossing his arms over his stomach. Ezra made his way over and paused to stand before Anthony. He was studying his body language for a moment, how distant and closed off he was. He dropped to a knee before him, holding a hand out palm up. Anthony noticed, considering the hand as Ezra spoke.

“Anthony… What happened up there… I always knew there would be risks, and I knew the Archangels wouldn’t like me pursuing you. It was a choice-  _ My _ choice. I was the one who  _ chose  _ to fall for you. I argued with them about it before and I would do it again, and again… I’d always choose your happiness every time. I’d never want you to think it was your fault- It was never your fault. I know now I was bound to fall one way or another, I just handed them the opportunity they were looking for. You though… You were  _ always  _ meant for Heaven. Your grace and beauty have no place in Hell.”

“You were my everything...” Anthony tentatively reached down to the hand before him. A fingertip touched at first, like a toe in the water, scared of moving forward.

“You’re still mine.” Ezra countered, “I promise, I will spend every day of my existence reminding you of how I feel. How I’ll do anything for you.”

“Oh… Ezra…” Anthony melted at the declaration. But it hit him like a lawry, and suddenly he snapped his hand back, holding his fist against his chest, “N- No… No, I’m so frightened, Ezra. They’d destroy us… Gabriel would-“

“Gabriel.” Ezra’s eye twitched dangerously, teeth grinding together. Even when that name was spoken by such an innocent voice, it was still like nails on a chalkboard, and made his blood boil. He had his fair share of words with Gabriel long before he fell and was very recently reminded of the prick. Ezra knew exactly why  _ he  _ was the one to force this sentence upon his head. Gabriel was always there, stalking and lurking when he was with Anthony. He would have made an excellent Demon, given the chance, “He won’t harm you. I’ll never let him lay a finger on you.”

Anthony swallowed and nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself like Gabriel had always told him to. There was no reason to expand on the subject, to tell Ezra what happened with Gabriel after The Garden. Ezra didn’t need to know. Ezra shouldn’t  _ have  _ to know… It would only upset him more. Anthony had already suffered enough, being forced to remember everything so clearly… He didn’t want Ezra to look at him differently, to learn the reasoning and shame that went along with his fear of the name alone.

“Ezra... I’m just not ready for all this.”

“That’s fine.” Ezra looked at his hand and kept it held out before Anthony, “Remember though… I’m here. I know you. I  _ really _ know you. But… I’d like to get to know you more. However long it takes, Anthony. I don’t want to leave your side.”

“Someday… Could we go for a walk? You like walks, right?” Anthony asked innocently. Ezra let out a chuckle.

“Yes, I like walks.”

“Maybe I could even cook something special for you?”

“I think I’d like that, too.”

“What if… Ezra, what if I panic? What if I can’t handle everything and it all collapses on me? Ezra I might push you away, I might not want you near me or touching me. You’ve seen me but… What if I just… If I just  _ can’t _ .”

“Then I’ll stay as close to your side as you’ll let me be, but I won’t leave you alone. I’ll give you space if you need it, and I won’t touch you until you’re ready. When you  _ are _ ready, I’m going to hold you forever.”

“Ezra…” Anthony’s cheeks turned pink and he looked at the offered hand again, “Thank you.”

“I love you.” Ezra blurted out quickly without any thought. He nearly regretted it, but that was a hard thing to do. He really did love Anthony, and that was something he’d never be sorry for. But saying it too soon, when everything was still so fresh between them again. Anthony noticeably stiffened. He withdrew, leaning back and shaking his head nervously.

“I- I can’t…” Anthony whimpered, “I can’t Ezra, it’s too much. I’m- I’m sorry.” He caved in on himself, hands raising to cross over his chest as if it would offer him comfort. Ezra’s said the words before, thrice now in his existence just the same way. The first time caused so much pain, and now this… Twice within a day of one another was overwhelming.

“It’s okay. Shit… I shouldn’t have even said it.” Ezra flipped his hand over and tentatively rested it on Anthony’s knee, watching for a reaction to the gentle touch, “I don’t… I didn’t say it to pressure you. You don’t have to say it back, and I’ll do my best not to keep saying it… I just- Just know that I do. That I always will, no matter what happens.”

Anthony snapped his eyes to look at the hand touching his leg. He didn’t back away, he didn’t swat it away… He left it, and nodded. It seemed it was okay, it was  _ grounding _ him, and Anthony decided to accept it. It was Ezra, he was really very kind and sweet. Anthony would never say such a thing out loud though- the Duke of Hell couldn’t be seen as ‘kind and sweet’. Before their memories came back Anthony was perfectly happy with his gentle touches, and six thousand years before that they’d even kissed. Anthony found himself thinking just maybe he could be alright with Ezra, knowing he had someone that loved him so close by. 

“Mouse…” Erza squeezed his leg, “Are you naked under this robe?” His rather serious expression slipped away, and a rather cheeky smirk appeared.

“ _ What? _ ” Anthony’s face dropped and turned a bright red. He grabbed his robe and adjusted it over himself, “Ezra that is- That’s certainly none of your business!”

Ezra let out a small laugh and stood, hands slipping into his trouser pockets. It seemed that the familiar teasing tone worked to break the tension, bringing them back to their more friendly banter. He glanced to the wall, at the mural that he’d just watched Anthony create and tilted his head. It was familiar, and yet something he knew he’d never seen before in his entire existence. Such a beautiful landscape, such passion and dedication to creating works of art. He’d seen the joy that spread over Anthony’s face as he splashed color to the wall. He really was magnificent.

“Beautiful.” Ezra said quietly, sharp eyes wandering over the art. Anthony’s cheeks remained warm at the praise and he stood beside Ezra, his head tilting as he looked over his work.

“It’s… It’s The Garden… One of my memories of it, at least. Though it was so long ago, things could have been different.”

“Shame I never got to go in.” Ezra sighed, shrugging, “Heard a few stories and descriptions from the kid that we sent. He didn’t get to see much, mind you. Was pretty brutally discorporated though. I suppose he deserved it, with the whole eat the apple business.”

“Oh dear… Was he alright? I didn’t mean to harm him quite so badly…” Anthony winced and grit his teeth into a makeshift smile.

“That was you?!” Ezra’s eyes flew open, looking to Anthony in shock.

“Oh… Yes I um… See, I wasn’t too happy with what had happened with the apple… Then Eve was expecting and they had to  _ cover _ themselves with leaves? Oh and that  _ lewd  _ comment he made about their-”

“Why the full lightning show? Why didn’t you just use your sword? They told us you all had them.”

“Oh… The um… Sword, right. Big sharp, cutting thing.”

“Anthony…” 

“Igaveitaway?” Anthony said in a small voice. His brow furrowed, looking up to those blue eyes with a forced smile, trying to give off as much innocence as possible.

“You…  _ You what?! _ ” Ezra thought his mind was about to fizzle out from this new found information.

“I gave it away! I had to help them! I told you, Eve was expecting and all they were wearing was  _ leaves _ ! It was dangerous out in the world, and you know how defenseless humans are, so I gave it to Adam… To protect Eve and his coming offspring. Which… They didn’t all turn out great, it seems. Oh that one was horrible! What was his name… Cain?”

“That… Anthony, your sword discorporated me just moments after they left.”

“ _ What?!” _

“I was told to wait for them in the desert after the exile. The original form I came to Earth in… I was the lion. Suppose it didn’t matter much what I was. Nothing is equal to a holy weapon.” Ezra shrugged. 

“Ezra, we were so close to each other...”

“I know. Hardly a stone's throw away. I’m sure it wasn’t the only time either.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Ezra recall their lack of history together over some wine. Anthony realizes Ezra’s history is so much different than his own.
> 
> CW: Anxiety and Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff break is over. Back to the angst!
> 
> CW: Anxiety and Panic Attack.
> 
> A little dive into the lack of history between our two boys... We have one last flashback by coming next week and that should round up Part One of this story. Yes I’m mentally tagging next week as the end of the first uh... Act. On to bigger and better things in the story!

Anthony retired with Ezra down into his living quarters, still wrapped in his robe. Ezra could swear he was purposefully trying to kill him. He was fluttering around, and Ezra was rewarded with glances of those long legs every so often. The belt would become just a little too loose and the top would open just so, showing off his thin chest. In the five minutes they’d been in the basement, a sleeve had fallen down and exposed just enough of a shoulder for Ezra’s mind to race. He sat and crossed his legs, politely coughing. 

“Wine?” Anthony asked, holding up two glasses. Ezra nodded as Anthony walked over, smiling happily and setting the glasses down. He continued his walk back to the bottom of the stairs, pausing before his wine racks. His collection was extensive, and the racks held some of his favorite everyday wines. The very good stuff was kept in a built in safe that required ethereal power to open. Anthony did not fool around when it came to his collection, and that safe was opened every six months only for inventory purposes.

“Now… Let me see…” he held a hand in the crook of his elbow and tapped a long finger of his other hand against his chin as he looked each row over. There was a process he had in mind, and it was going to be difficult to adhere to.

“Mouse?”

“Hmm…”

“I’ll drink water if you turn it to wine as long as it’s not sacramental. It’s not really that big of a-“

“Oh! We can start there!” Anthony yelped, “You’re genius, honestly,” Anthony bounded back to the couch- no, beyond the couch into another room. Ezra heard things banging and possibly shattering against the floor. He felt horrified at what exactly was happening, but instincts took over. He was very curious to see what was happening behind the door to cause so much noise and was tempted to get up and see for himself.

Lo, and behold. Anthony left what Ezra assumed was a kitchen with a large ancient looking pitcher. It was terracotta, with handles on either side for easier pouring. He set it down very gently on the table between the wine glasses before stepping back proudly.

“I thought we could well… We can talk about the past six thousand years together, and drink the wines of where we were located. I probably have every country here somewhere...” Anthony shyly looked down at his bare toes, then a thought came to him and he brightened up, grinning at Ezra, “It will be like a journey through wine!” He received a very unamused look for his pun, “Okay, through time. With drinks! What’s better than that, really?”

“Interesting.” Ezra smirked, eyebrow raising, “Go on. You have my attention, Mouse.”

Anthony began, “So the first is um… Well I had to go to head office, see, after Eden to explain what happened. I was stationed on Earth permanently, watching over the new humans populating- rather quickly actually. Rabbits, they are! How do you go from two to two hundred so quickly! So I had a little cave I stayed in. When it would rain I would play with the water and… I did all sorts of experiments. I was quite bored, really. Adam would visit sometimes and he got old, but he had I think thirty-eight children at one point? Is that even possible? Seriously, like rabbits they were. Did I mention that? There were just children and more humans appearing every day it seemed like! Well his children sometimes would visit me, but they started to dwindle after some time and I became a myth I guess? First there was that one… Oh, Cain! Yes, I had said that before. He was-”

“Mouse…” Ezra leaned back into the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose and pausing the ramble. Anthony flushed and looked at the pot before him.

“Sorry… Like I was saying, I had taught them how to mix water with fruits and well… It at least got the job done. I personally just turned water into wine. It wasn’t very good wine, I don’t even think that’s what you’d call it compared to now. But if you’d like to taste, I can try? I won’t give it the extra blessings and all that, so it will remain drinkable for you.”

At Ezra’s nod, Anthony took the pot and held the handles. He closed his eyes, concentrating and allowing his heavenly power to seep through the molecules and atoms, changing the liquid into a deep red wine. He let out a breath when he was completed and opened his eyes, smiling brightly at his success of, hopefully, remembering how to perform such an old miracle.

“Ah!” He concluded, “Seems about right. Color looks good, anyway.” He lifted the pitcher and poured two glasses of regular, non-sacramental wine before lowering it very gently. He picked them both up and handed one to Ezra, smiling shyly.

“Thank you, Mouse.” Ezra reached out to take the glass, his fingers brushing over Anthony’s. Anthony twitched and jerked his hand away, holding his glass now in both hands. He hated feeling so skittish, unexpected touching like that through a wrench into his momentum. When he had touched his leg in the shop it had been slow, Anthony was able to accept it. He let his breath out, not realizing that he’d been holding it.

“Should we toast?” Anthony asked quietly.

Ezra shrugged, “To long lost friends?”

Anthony perked up just a bit and offered a smile. “To long lost friends.” He agreed. They clinked glasses together and pulled back to take a sip of the wine. 

Ezra’s face twisted.

Anthony put his glass down and covered his mouth, eyes wide. 

“Mmm!” Anthony frantically tried to talk, his hand waving over his mouth. He flew into the bathroom and spat the wine into the sink.

Ezra leaned over his glass and spat the wine back in, gasping for air.

“What… What the  _ hell _ was that?!” Ezra gasped, wiping his face and putting the glass down. He started smacking his lips together, wrinkling his nose at the after taste.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Anthony practically sobbed, walking back into the room. He snapped, quickly deleting the aftertaste from their mouths and sat beside Ezra, “I must have done something wrong, it’s been six millennia you see. Maybe I don’t remember how to change it unless I were to make it sacramental specifically? Maybe I didn’t focus hard enough... Oh Ezra, that was terrible! Maybe the water was different then? Maybe the pot isn’t good? Ezra I’m so sorry!”

“Anthony, relax. We didn’t discorporate, right? I’m sure if you’d had me try to conjure up something like that, we’d be poisoned at best.” Ezra offered a smile to lighten the mood, “Let’s continue then. You started off following Adam and Eve, right?”

Anthony nodded, wiping his eyes. He felt so pathetic, finding himself losing his appetite for conversation- Especially about himself, “You?”

“I wasn’t actually assigned to Earth until 3000 BC. Somewhere close to that, I think. I was sent to Egypt since they were the hot new civilization. I showed up and changed to do some observation at first.”

“Changed to a cat?”

Ezra nodded, “They wanted me small, something inconspicuous. So I stayed in Egypt for a long time. They treated me like royalty. I changed color and breed every so often so they would think I died… I got quite a commendation from Hell while I was there. The Pharaoh was Ramses the second at the time and the slaves-”

“Ezra, how could you?!” Anthony shouted angrily. His face was red, brow furrowed deeply. Ezra paused and waited for a further explanation to what exactly was wrong. Anthony stood before him angry at the possibility that Ezra had done such evil things in his time. It was terribly hard to comprehend that the Ezra he knew was a sweet, kind person, but at the end of the day he was still a demon. Anthony really hoped that there was some inkling of good inside of him. When no words came, Ezra sighed. He understood the assumption that Anthony was making, but would have to tell the truth of the matter. 

“The commendation- it’s not what you think. First of all, they did worship false gods but  _ that _ wasn’t my fault. They were doing that long before I showed my face. It was my work with the slavers and overseers that got their attention. When they were going to pursue Moses and his people as they fled from Egypt I um… I stalled them, helped Moses get his lot get to the other side of the Red Sea. I made sure every single one was safe, Anthony… Only when I saw them is when I released the tide… That’s when I drowned each and every last one of them. They don’t deserve a second thought after what they’d done, or what they were going to do...”

Anthony stayed quiet and felt himself calm at the story. “The… The slavers. They were all sent to Hell. But Ezra, you helped free so many-  _ So _ many- Ezra those were good people you  _ saved _ .”

“I know.” Ezra nodded. He shifted on the couch, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head, “If Hell knew I’d intentionally saved them all, I would have been taken away from Earth. But the slavers… They were all rotten. Perfect for Hell, and so long as downstairs has a body count, they don’t read into the why and how.”

“Thank you.” Anthony offered, holding his robe around him tighter, hugging himself in lieu of Ezra.

“I left Egypt around erm… 300BC? Something like that. Alexander was heading into town so I left. Ended up flipping between Greece and Rome for a while. Now  _ that  _ was fun.”

“Fun… sure…” Anthony nodded quietly and started to think of his own time, and how lackluster it felt compared to Ezra’s small history he’d shared. 

Ezra frowned, instantly seeing something was wrong, “Mouse...”

“I was here, in the South actually when you arrived. They were starting construction on some temple to God I think? Not really sure… Hard to understand. Stonehenge, they call it now. They all disappeared rather suddenly, maybe a disease or a plague. I was forced to move on.”

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he recounted his failures during his time on Earth. It was more excruciating than he thought it was going to be, “Then I was moved to um… The Tower of Babel. That didn’t end well either. The gardens though, were exquisite. Very nice work they did.”

“Anthony, we really don’t have to do this.”

“Then there was Atlantis- I failed that too, they all drowned. Pompeii… Oh, that was a nightmare. To this day, they’re still recovering the remains of people frozen in ash. The Anasazi Tribe went missing, as did the Colonists of Roanoke in America. I still can’t explain where they all went. I think they were killed or another plague.”

Ezra stood and walked around the table, standing in front of Anthony as he trembled. His hand lifted slowly, “Anthony...”

“Please… Please don’t touch me… I can’t right now…” He flinched, his words barely a whisper in the silence of the room. His eyes closed and he allowed those damned tears to continue to fall. Ezra respectfully dropped his hand, taking a step back.

“Tell me what’s wrong. I didn’t know this was going to be so hard. If I knew-”

“I’m a  _ failure _ .” Anthony sobbed out, attention focused on Ezra, “How can you even  _ think  _ you love me, Ezra? I’m a pathetic, low level Angel. I’m not good for anything! I fail every task I am assigned, I send more people to their deaths than I am good for. I cause more problems, chaos, and damage on Earth than any other Angel combined. Why? Why does this happen to me? Why can’t I do anything about it, or do better? I want to, Ezra… I want to so badly do something good and right, and help but I  _ can’t _ . I just fail, and I cry...  _ all the time _ . All I want to  _ do  _ is cry, thinking about it all I do is  _ cry _ and… I don’t understand it… So I just want to forget it and hide until the world ends.” Anthony’s hands fisted, held in front of his chest protectively.

“Anthony…”

“I’m so scared of them all. I’m frightened because of what they did to you, and what they could do to me, Ezra. Heaven is so unforgiving to its own. I shouldn’t even be talking like this! What if they’re listening?!” 

Anthony looked up to the ceiling, expecting to see Archangels staring down the end of their noses at him and he felt his body shiver. He could see his hair out of the corner of his eye lightening, and knew his eyes were going to follow suit. Ezra felt a pain in his chest- he wanted nothing more than to touch his cheek and make him look into his eyes for comfort, to hold him tightly to his chest and never let go but he just  _ couldn’t _ . He fought against the urge, and relied on his words instead.

“No one up there is listening, just like no one downstairs is. It’s just us, there’s no secret hidden Angels or cameras here. It’s just you and me. I’ll never let them harm you, Anthony. I will protect you with every fiber of my being.”

Anthony bit his lip and shrunk in on himself. Ezra stared at him, silent, so sure and unsure at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to hold Anthony, make the pain that he’d endured over the past six thousand years cease. He knew Heaven was a bunch of brainwashing, overpowering, micromanaging lunatics but this… Anthony acted as if he’d been abused. Skittish of touch, fearful of supernatural beings. He kept doing as they asked because maybe it’d get better, maybe they’d treat him differently. Fear of falling was always leering over his shoulder if he didn’t do his job, if he didn’t comply… 

“Ezra… Why would you want to protect a failure… like me?” Anthony finally whispered. 

Ezra felt his eye twitch, the hair standing on the back of his neck in fury. There was a rumble in his chest, a growl. His nails began to extend in anger. Anthony watched him transforming and jumped, taking several steps back before hitting a wall.

“Anthony.” Ezra snarled, “I refuse to believe that these events over the past six thousand years are at all your fault. They are not the only reason that you are like this. I need to know though… _Right_ _now_. Who has hurt you? Who is it that caused you this pain?” He started taking heavy breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

“Ezra? What- What are you-”

“Who. Hurt you. You were never like this. Fearful of Heaven, calling yourself a failure?!” Ezra snapped. The anger coursed through his veins with such an intensity that his form began to shift. He hadn’t been angry enough that he lost control in hundreds of years, but the waves of despair radiating off of his Angel was enough to push him into a feral mindset. He looked up, his fangs elongating into dangerous points. His pupils were thin angry lines. 

“Ezra… Ezra stop, please… You’re scaring me...” Anthony’s small voice whimpered. He couldn’t back away any further. He was trapped against the wall. He was scared- no, he was completely terrified. His heart was slamming in his chest, his skin clammy, his pupils shrunk into tiny dots.

Ezra growled, “Tell me,  _ now _ . _ ” _

“Ezra stop!”

“ _ TELL ME! _ ”

“ _ Gabriel! _ ” Anthony shrieked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. He shrunk down onto the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his face. Hysterical cries and sobs left him, his body shaking and rocking in fear. It was fear of the monster that appeared before him, yes. Worse, was fear of the truth that was extracted from him. Ezra may not have changed completely into a demonic being, but he had done enough to frighten and drag that one name from Anthony. That one name was enough to leave him broken.

When Ezra snapped back to reality, he saw Anthony fall to the floor. Everything changed in an instant. His body relaxed back into his normal, human self from his fangs to his nails, his temper ceased and anger set aside for concern. He quickly crossed the room to Anthony and knelt before him.

“Anthony. Shit, Anthony, what have I done...” He reached a hand forward toward his arm.

“NO!” Anthony screamed, sheltering himself from the demon, “Get away from me!” He sobbed, hiding his face away from Ezra. He knew he was sinking back down, back into the swirling vortex of anxiety and panic. He knew his hair must have changed back into fiery copper, his eyes darken to black with those grey flecks. It was his fault… It was always his fault.

“What did he do to you, Anthony.”

“Get  _ away  _ from me!” Anthony’s hands dug into his hair and grasped tightly. 

“I can’t.” Ezra shook his head and sat back on his heels, “I told you I won’t leave you. Never, especially like this.”

“I need to be alone.”

Ezra shook his head, feeling emotions welling up within him, “I need to stay with you. I need to protect you, make sure you’re alright.”

“Ezra  _ please _ … Please just  _ go away _ ...” Anthony sobbed, teeth gritting together in anguish.

“What has he done to you?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final look into the past to when Anthony and Ezra were given their permanent assignments on Earth... And the aftermath in the present of Anthony’s breakdown.
> 
> CW: Non-con kissing, unwelcome touching (which for Anthony is any touching.) Note it is arms and hands, but very unwelcome none the less. Panic and Anxiety continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final look back into Anthony and Ezra’s history before Earth, and the final flashback in this story. This chapter is separated into three parts: Past Ezra, Past Anthony, and finally a return to present day. So much is explained so it’s heavy, and please head the content warnings. Anthony’s fear is fully explained...

**~**~Hell~**~**

“Excellent work, Ezra.”

Ezra knelt before Lord Beelzebub’s throne, Eric to his side. Eric huffed, as he felt he did the heavy lifting really with the whole eat the apple business. He’d never say a word though. He’d only gotten the job by being smart enough to jump at Ezra’s ambitions. He wasn’t stupid enough to get into his way. The memory of the last demon who tried that, that demon that had been fed to the Hellhounds… That was far too fresh in each demon’s mind at the moment. To stay in his good graces would be just fine.

“Thank you, Lord Beelzebub.” Ezra touched his hand over his heart before he stood, grinning, “My discorporation was in good timing. Seems the humans have acquired a flaming sword from an Angel of Eden.”

“What?” Eric shouted.

“Why is this a good thing?” Another Eric shouted.

“That weapon could destroy us!” A final Eric shouted. The original Eric froze, realizing what had just happened. He’d been testing out his new corporation after his brutal discorporation when this meeting was called, and never had a chance to regroup. He glared back at his other selves, before looking up to Beelzebub, offering what little of a grin he could.

Beelzebub only laughed, a spine tingling laugh that went straight through your soul. Ezra looked to Eric and gently shoved him, laughing as well. Eric had much to learn, but Ezra liked him.

“A flaming sword… It will destroy them all. They have used it in fear, and we can work with that… Manipulate it to our needs. We must summon a power beyond all of ours… Death is an inevitability now but its causes… We can mould them into our most powerful weapons. As the causes grow, so will the leaders of our retaliation.”

“Retaliation?” Eric asked.

“To reclaim what was ours. We are the fallen, Eric. We will not forgive what has been done to us.” Beelzebub snarled, “We will ruin Her creations!”

“Yes, M’Lord.” 

“Find them. Look to your records, find the worst demons you can, the ones that will drag and manipulate humanity through the dirt and into the dark. I want to ruin them all. I want this Earth saturated with every sin we can come up with.”

Eric and Ezra nodded their heads and turned.

“No, Ezra. You stop. I need a word.” Beelzebub turned to their throne and sat, slouching. Eric looked back and shrugged, continuing to walk away. Ezra strode to Beelzebub, chin up, quite pleased with himself. He knelt before Beelzebub again, and once the room was emptied, he stood.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Your mission was _very_ successful.” They started, “I’m impressed. Instead of destroying them now, we will let them ruin themselves. This gives us time, which is more precious than anything. We must rebuild our army, every human we corrupt and comes to us after death will add more to our forces, to our power over the- the upstairs. The final battle is foretold, and I will do everything in the powers bestowed upon me to add and strengthen our ranks, to be superior to the enemy.” Beelzebub swallowed down hard, sick from even thinking about Heaven. Ezra nodded.

“They will destroy themselves. Then they will destroy _everything_.”

“Just wait, Ezra. You will climb my ranks faster than any other demon in hell. Lucifer has spoken. Follow His plans, follow my guidance and in one thousand years time, you will be ready to be permanently assigned to earth. You will personally see our plans in motion. You will be the only demon entrusted to remain there permanently, and all eyes will be on you.”

“I’ll be the only one you need, my Lord.” Ezra smirked, eyes glinting.

“You will need to rethink your form. This time was fine but there will be more humans when you arrive. You will need to shrink down, smaller and less conspicuous. Harsh, brute force has a time and place but not for this.” 

“I’ll work on it immediately.” Ezra nodded, hand coming over his chest, “Is there anything else, Lord Beelzebub? I must get to my task.”

“Eager. Be off then, Ezra. Do not fail me.”

“I will never.” Ezra winked, and with that he left to find the demons that would become the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. 

**~**~Heaven~**~**

Anthony returned to Heaven after The Garden, being called immediately to Gabriel. The layout had changed so much in the very short time he had been away. It was far more formal, and much more segregated from each other. Where there was once open space where all could see archangels working together in unison, there were offices and separate rooms. Gabriel now had his own office set aside just for his own miracles and assignments from God. He was going to be very important in God’s plan, She had told him. He then told everyone as he bragged about it. Anthony was ecstatic for him. The other Angels had heard more than enough about it.

“Anthony! Come in, come in.” Gabriel smiled that blinding smile of his. He ushered Anthony into the room and closed the door, a barrier hiding them away from the outside, “Welcome back!”

“Yes, thank you for the warm welcome… Although I must confess, I’m still rather upset that I failed my assignment.” Anthony sighed. He clasped his hands before him and fidgeted them together nervously. Gabriel was before him immediately, grabbing his hands. Anthony’s face snapped up, eyes as wide as saucers. This was unprecedented… He was shocked and feeling quite uncomfortable at the touch. His hands strangely jerked away, trembling. Anthony was confused, why was he feeling so frightened when Gabriel touched him?

“You did no such thing. Failure? You destroyed that demon on the wall. You executed your training to the letter! You were only to make sure nothing came from outside, and when it did you smote it wonderfully.”

“But the demon got in?”

“From the reporting, it looks like the demon entered from inside the garden, right in the middle having burrowed up directly from Hell. It wasn’t through your gate, it wasn’t over the wall… Just a defensive flaw we overlooked. _Not_ your fault.”

“But they ate the fruit?”

“They were destined to. All part of the great plan, Anthony. Humans see… They aren’t like us. They’re weak, and susceptible.” Gabriel dismissed the concerns quickly, looking to move on.

“Gabriel I still don’t feel this is right…”

“Great plan.” Gabriel added quickly, “Now… Your next assignment.” Gabriel took a step back, which Anthony was quickly thankful for. He was awfully close and the hands touching... He really didn’t like that. He had been weary of touch since he could remember, but never this bad. Anthony wiped his hands on his robe and wrinkled his nose. He tried to soothe himself, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, trying to override the memory of the sweaty, clammy hands that had touched him instead with the soft, cool fabric of familiarity.

“My… Next assignment?”

“Yes.” Gabriel looked to the desk beside him and picked up a piece of parchment, “You are hereby permanently assigned to Earth, to oversee humanity’s development and cultivate God’s divine plan through the land. Well… I suppose you don’t have to go right away. There’s some wiggle room with the timescale here. Looks like She wants to wait and send you there after the population grows a bit more…” 

“Population… grows?”

Gabriel looked up, misinterpreting Anthony’s question. He decided to unnecessarily explain. “Mm… See they have to make more humans down there. Together. With each other.”

“I know how they are made…” Anthony’s face turned red and he ducked away shyly. The horrible pamphlets and diagrams that he’d received during his training did no justice to the actual human body when seen in person. Nevermind the actual act of reproduction… That was going to be burnt into his mind for eternity. Gabriel smiled and took that step forward again, closing the space between them.

“Maybe while you have time you could help me out with some things around here?” Gabriel’s hand reached out and took Anthony’s again, this time slowly stroking up his arm, “I’d appreciate seeing you around more, having you here with me, Anthony.” 

Anthony froze and his body trembled at what exactly was happening. That hand came to his shoulder like acid on his skin and gave a squeeze as Gabriel’s eyes bore into Anthony’s, his wide with fear. Gabriel leaned in and pressed their lips together, barely a touch.

“Gabriel? What- What are you doing?!” Anthony shoved him away, backing into the wall. Gabriel was confused- that’s not what had happened with Aziraphale, that’s not how he’d reacted… Thinking he’d done it wrong, he took a step forward and stroked a hand over Anthony’s cheek.

“You’re special to me, Anthony. I only wish to see you succeed in your endeavors.” Gabriel held his shoulders and leaned in, kissing him again. He made sure that it was better, that their lips actually touched more like he’d witnessed years ago. Anthony felt the panic rush through his body like a toxin flooding through his veins, paralyzing him in fear. This wasn’t right- something was very wrong with what was happening right now and it was more than just the unwanted touching. It felt betrayed. He’d trusted and liked Gabriel. He thought that they were friends. Had… Had they ever been friends? Was it all an elaborate ply, just to… And to do this in a _formal meeting_?! This… This abuse of position and power over him… Anthony felt nauseous. 

His body and voice finally caught up with his racing thoughts. Anthony pulled away and pushed at Gabriel, “Don’t… I don’t like this, Gabriel! I don’t like- stop!”

“What? Why? I thought we were friends. I thought you liked me, Anthony.”

“No! I can’t do this, I don’t _like_ it! We can’t do that! It’s…” Anthony pushed at his shoulders, panicking. He needed to find the door, Gabriel was _touching_ him! Hands on his, on his arms and shoulders?! Angels don’t do this! _Friends_ didn’t do this! “I have to go… I can’t be here. I don’t like this!”

Once again, Gabriel purposely misunderstood Anthony. “We can try it another time then. It’s all very new, it was overwhelming. I get it, but give it time. I want you to stay here with me, by my side.” Gabriel stroked a hand over his cheek, brushing long hair from his face, “Where you’d be appreciated for your beauty.” Anthony shrieked in fear, shoving him off and moving away. His body shook in panic, his anxiety was causing him to lose his breath.

“I’m going to Earth. I’m leaving now! This- _you_ told me! You told me these actions are wrong! Are you testing me?! I… I need space. You need… You need to clear your head! You need to go pray! Seek counsel with Her and I will pray she forgives you. I don’t think I should see you alone like this again...” Anthony found the exit and ran, tears falling from his eyes. He really needed to stop crying so much. He didn’t feel like he could help it at times. For an Angel that was supposed to be so full of the joys and grace of Heaven all the time, he felt more alone and melancholy than he should. Now Gabriel had _touched_ him, kissed him, wanted him to stay in Heaven with him like some… some _trophy_ ! He _hated_ it! He was petrified, he despised it so much. It was then he decided that maybe it was alright to feel this way, to not seek out others, to stay hidden away and starve himself of contact. It had to be the best way to protect himself...

Gabriel watched him leave and snarled, turning back to his desk angrily. He’d gotten rid of Aziraphale, and that should have been the one obstacle standing in his way of having Anthony by his side. Yet Anthony was still not receptive of him? No. He flat out _rejected_ him! If he couldn’t have the most beautiful and desirable Angel in Heaven by his side… He’d make sure _no one_ would.

**~**~Present Day~**~**

There was a long silence as Anthony came down from his attack. Ezra was a man of his word, and didn’t move far from Anthony’s side. He took deep breaths, hoping that Anthony would mirror and match to calm himself down. A glass of water was miracled beside his Mouse, a blanket around his shoulders. If he couldn’t touch Anthony to comfort him, he’d do everything in his power to give him the warmth and affection that he needed. It felt as if hours passed, before Anthony finally settled down. His physical changes remained, hair and eyes reflecting the suffering he was feeling. He was exhausted, utterly emotionally drained… But Ezra deserved the truth. Finally, after a sip of water, he grasped the warm blanket around his shoulders and spoke with a soft voice.

“It was… It was what he’d done to you… When he made you fall he... He _took_ you from me, Ezra. When I lost you, when your hands left mine that was the last touch I’d felt. Without remembering you… It was as if I’d never experienced touch at all. So I guess I thought since I didn’t need it, I didn’t want to do it. I was told so many times that Angels weren’t allowed to love other than God, so I hid myself away and refused to be close to anyone. All of my memories of you, and the fall… It was all gone. I woke up and they began to teach me what I needed to know. I never realized until you brought my memories of us back... I’ve _starved_ myself of touch, Ezra. I starved myself to the point where I just didn’t _like_ it. It got worse when…” Anthony paused and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, holding the blanket closer.

“When…?”

“After Eden. I um…” Anthony swallowed and took a moment to collect himself. Ezra stopped breathing and stared at the Angel before him. His bright hair was covering his arms, his eyes concentrating on his toes. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I’ve always been alone, Ezra. After… When I woke up it was Gabriel who helped me. He was always there for me. He looked out for me, gave me the assignment at the wall… He was so _kind_ , and I was so happy, Ezra. He really did make me feel happy. I thought he was my best friend. When I came back from The Garden, he took me into his office, away from the others. He…” Anthony paused and closed his eyes, brow knitting together, “He kissed me. He kissed me. I tried to get away but his hands were touching mine and the touching… I didn’t like it. So I ran away. I came to Earth to escape. That’s when everything started to go wrong.”

Ezra felt the hair standing on the back of his neck again, anger flooding through his veins. Anthony continued quietly, feeling numb to the pain he was recounting.

“Everywhere I went… It started off alright but ultimately, each task was doomed to failure. I’m just a screw up because… Because of him. Because I wouldn’t sin with him, with his hypocrisy. All of my work on Earth has been failures. I’ve been alone for six thousand years. Hardly so much as a friend to talk to.” Anthony looked up at Ezra finally. He felt calmer, or perhaps it was the numbness from recounting one of the biggest triggers in his existence. 

Ezra stayed quiet, simply allowing Anthony to talk.

“When he took you… That day you fell, he took _everything_ from me.” Anthony felt the emotion in his chest welling up again. Ezra moved forward and finally noticed. Anthony’s eyes turned black, but there were those grey flecks… It was the deep pain hidden within them. His eyes changed into a mirror of the turmoil happening within, the darkness and loneliness that he was feeling, the anxiety and pain shut down the light inside of him. 

“I’m not afraid of him.” Ezra said, holding his hand out. Anthony considered touching it a moment but looked right back up to Ezra, shaking his head.

“ _I_ am.”

Ezra brought his hand back and thought for a quick moment. He felt so helpless, he needed to comfort, he wanted to hold Anthony. He didn’t want to let him go, to let him go through this pain alone. At the same time, he didn’t want to cross that line and force himself upon the little Angel, hold him and make everything worse. He needed to see that smile, those eyes light up gold and know that he was going to be alright.

“I’m going to offer this one time…” Ezra sighed, sitting back on his feet and standing himself up. Anthony watched him stand, eyes wide and curious.

“Off… Offer what?”

“If um…” His jaw clenched, “If I change… Change form, I mean. Will that… Would you maybe feel more comfortable?”

Anthony felt his eyes water and his cheeks flush a soft pink, “You’d do that… for me?”

“I told you, Mouse. I’m not leaving you. So if this is something that would make you… Feel more comfortable or… reduce your stress… Whatever it takes.” Ezra held up a hand by his side, waiting for the okay. Anthony glanced to the hand, then back to Ezra’s eyes. He gave a small nod in agreement.

Ezra sighed and gave a wave, his eyes closing in thought. He concentrated, and his form began to shrink. Hair grew out, ears extended. His tail swooshed behind him, and finally… He was complete. Ezra, the cat Anthony knew as Smokey, stood and started to stretch out in front of Anthony. First his front, arching his back into the ground, then his back legs one by one. 

Anthony watched as the small creature did this before him, and he slowly dropped his knees down to the side, his legs crossing comfortably under him.

“You are a very sweet cat.” Anthony’s cheeks remained pink, and his eyes glistened. Ezra padded closer and sat right before him, not touching but waiting patiently. Anthony looked him over. The brown feet, tail, ears and face that contrasted the rest of his tan body. Those bright blue eyes Anthony knew so well, looking up to him patiently and trusting. His tail swished behind him, coming to wrap around his paws.

“You can’t talk like this?” Anthony raised an eyebrow. Ezra shook his little head.

“But you can understand me?”

Ezra nodded.

“Oh… Oh! S- So everything I said to you in the window… At Viandes…” Anthony’s face turned a dark red and his hands covered over it, groaning at himself, “Oh _Ezra…_ What an _idiot_!”

Ezra would have chuckled if possible, instead he placed a paw onto Anthony’s knee. Anthony jumped and looked down at the small furry foot touching him. It was Ezra but… But it wasn’t. It was so different somehow, and so comfortable to have the little paw touching him, instead of an actual human hand.

The corner of Anthony’s lips curved up, and very slowly, but surely, it turned into a smile. 

“Okay.” Anthony nodded. He leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him and patting his thigh, “I’m okay with this.”

Ezra slowly came closer and found his way into Anthony’s lap. He sat facing the Angel, looking up and waiting for him to be comfortable. Anthony reached out instantly and started to scratch his head, sure to make his way behind his ears.

“You’re adorable, Smokey.” Anthony smiled, watching as Ezra leaned up into the hand, his eyes closing happily. 

_You’re so damn beautiful, Anthony._ Ezra thought, feeling the rumbling of a purr leaving his chest as that hand began to scratch down his back. _If this is what it takes to make you smile, I’ll make damned sure to change whenever you need me to, my Mouse._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor arrives with big news.
> 
> CW: Verbal abuse, intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... The asshole had to show up at some time and here he is. The apocalyptic ball had to start rolling at some point! Here we begin our actual Good Omens inspired story. I know, 15 chapters to get to the actual story?! Woof. You all hang in there. The angst is gone for a while and we’re in for brighter days. ☺️

“Big chocolate mint cookie no whip!”

“Tiny turtle almond milk and a strawberry eclair!”

“Two Eclectic special salads!!”

Anthony was slinging coffee and food out faster than he’d ever before. He had made sure to be extensively prepared for this lunch rush, everything having been prepared early that morning. Salad dressings had been whipped up by the gallon. Crisp vegetables had been chopped, sliced, diced, and julienned for soups, salads and sandwiches. He’d even gone as far to sculpt and carve countless flowers from his wide array of fruits and vegetables (and butter- who knew!) to ensure the presentation of each was exquisite. There had been a small sign placed in the window indicating there would be no meat on the menu that day. 

He had made plenty of his most popular soups to ensure they wouldn’t run out. First there was a tomato basil that, from experience, drew queues of customers into his line just from word of mouth. Secondly the lemon orzo, an acceptable substitute to the everyday chicken noodle… Unfortunately it was prepared with shredded chicken, but thankfully it was delicious enough that it could stand out even with the missing ingredient. The third option was a creamy butternut squash and apple soup, slow cooked for over seven hours that absolutely embraced all the fine flavors of the fall. All extra would go to the shelter at the end of the day. 

He was focused, flying as if he had his wings out. Back and forth between machines, to the food station whipping together soups and salads, to the dessert case prepping eclairs, bagging muffins… He knew if he slowed down, if he lost that focus he’d end up in a puddle of longing and sorrow. He’d hardly talked with Ezra since he confessed about Gabriel days ago. He still wanted to hide, move away and ride out the impending apocalypse alone. He was physically showing signs of his anxiety and stress, and that scared him. His eyes had changed from bright gold to a dark hazel. It at least wasn’t black, so he could blame the lighting in the shop when customers asked. His hair was still a bright, fiery copper. He really didn’t want anyone to see him, but he couldn’t bear the thought of letting these people down. An inconvenience such as a shop closure would prevent someone from getting their coffee, or their lunch... So he had no choice. He never did. The humans all thought he had removed his golden contacts. He received many compliments on what they assumed was a dye job from a recent salon trip. They were of course, wrong. He wouldn’t tell them that, so he went along with it. He quietly agreed and offered smiles to compensate for any confusion.

Suddenly Friday night arrived. Newt had left a bit early, and it was well after closing time. Anthony was just wiping down the innards of the display case and about to call it’s night, when a knock came at the front door. He felt his heart speed up, fearful of who it might be. Ezra never knocked, and was always at the alley door. The presence was unfortunately familiar. It was too powerful and angelic, which would mean only one dreaded thing. Anthony hesitantly walked to the front door, thankful that the wards on the lock prevented them from just barging in. When he arrived he stared at the locks and handle, hand hovering and trembling. He could see the shadow peering through the window shade. He desperately hoped Ezra was close by… Maybe he should try and call for him? On second thought, perhaps it’d be better if he wasn’t present. If it was who he thought, it might be better for Ezra to stay away instead of carrying out all the evil and demonic… Attacks he’d been openly threatening with. He took several deep breaths and swallowed. The deadbolt was unlocked, then very slowly he opened the door. His breath hitched in fear, pupils shrinking to a pinpoint.

It was Gabriel.

“Hello, Anthony. Nice uh…” He paused and waved his hand toward Anthony’s fiery copper hair, “Nice look with the hair… I guess. Don’t think it suits you.” He started right in, walking past Anthony as if he owed the shop. He wore a dreadfully dull grey suit, a horrid purple scarf to match his eyes, and his hair was unfortunately perfectly coiffed up to the side. It was very business and proper. It was exactly what Heaven was now a days, he supposed. Messages had started to show up printed on letterhead to indicate that someone else typed it, while the signature was stamped on before being shipped out. It was cold, and impersonal… It was Heaven. It was business. Anthony could only think of one profession on Earth that would match up with his thoughts of upstairs… It made him think of those Wall Street fellows that wore tacky suits and bullied everyone else around. Very hard to find any good in that group… 

“He- Hello.” Anthony said very quietly. He shrunk down, feeling tiny in Gabriel’s presence. The shadow of the Archangel seemed to loom over him, giving Anthony feeling that his existence was meaningless. His hands clasped in front of himself, his eyes averting to study them.

“Nice set up you have here. You’ve had outstanding results with heavenly influence. Great numbers, our reports show blessings are coming through, and your small use of miracles have been on point, Michael is very pleased with your diligence with paperwork. Says she’s never seen anything so well taken care of and organized.” Gabriel turned slowly, studying the shop and everything in it as if he knew what he was looking at. Anthony wasn’t sure if Gabriel even knew what a shop was. He squirmed, heart slamming against his chest as Gabriel’s eyes finally caught his.

“Tha- thanks.” He said, closing the front door. He decided last minute that keeping it unlocked would be a smart move, especially if he felt the need to escape.

“Now that I have the boring stuff out of the way, I have big news.” Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back, sizing up his prey. “We have intelligence that things are moving.”

“Moving?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said, moving. Keep up, sunshine. I  _ know  _ it might be hard for you.” Gabriel snapped. Anthony shrunk back at the abusive words, but didn’t dare fight back. Instead, he walked toward the counter with the intent of removing his apron, which was plain black in accordance with his mood. He quickly paused, noticing a very familiar looking cat hiding out next to the door to the back. Anthony’s eyes widened in shock at the unexpected company and he squeaked. He thought he should feel better knowing Ezra was sitting there, inconspicuous in his comforting feline form. Anthony found himself actually feeling  _ worse _ . This was a new source of anxiety added to his plate, and with just two variables there were endless potential disasters that could occur if these two saw one another. Ezra could get caught, he’d be destroyed… There could be a terrible fight between the two, going at one another with the intent to at minimum discorporate and it’d be all his fault. 

No- No, Ezra wasn’t here to cause stress. Ezra wanted to  _ relieve  _ his stress and help him. He didn’t want to hurt him, he’d said that he loved him. Ezra  _ loved _ him. Anthony wasn’t sure about that word though- Which brought about an entirely different argument going on within Anthony. Another time, he could hash it out with himself. Today though, Anthony grabbed the counter and turned quickly so not to be too suspicious.

“Um… Certainly. So I take it there are some matters in motion that require my attention. Please, if you could elaborate.”

“I have just gotten word that the Duke of Hell Ezra has just been given the assignment to deliver the Antichrist. It will be arriving here on Earth tonight, some little city or town or… Wherever they do that now. No more mangers and barns, I guess. Things were easier when I was given the big assignments and events.” Gabriel paused to laugh, remembering how grand it was to deliver the news to Mary and Joseph about the coming of Jesus. Anthony conspicuously rolled his eyes, “No… You have been given the assignment to keep a close eye on the child’s upbringing, and report all findings directly to us.”

“The Antichrist…” Anthony glanced back behind the counter a moment and raised an eyebrow at Ezra, who was licking at his claws. Anthony’s eyes widened and he looked back at Gabriel, “They’re really having the Duke of Hell do that sort of job?”

“Yeah. That’s what I said, good job listening.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. Ezra fought back the dire urge to slice out his vocal chords amongst other choice organs, and was beginning to think he should have brought a file to sharpen his claws, “Hell is  _ way _ too cheap and ineffectual to operate at  _ that _ efficiency level. They’d never hire an outside company to do any work.”

“I see...”

“Now Anthony, it’s important that we meet while you’re watching over the Antichrist. I don’t want this to be a problem because  _ you _ are uncomfortable with our… history.” Gabriel continued, catching Anthony’s eye. His eyes blatantly glanced down over his body and back up, causing Anthony to squirm and become a bit nauseated. Meeting being uncomfortable? Anthony had been uncomfortable the moment he’d arrived at the door- No… For six thousand years.

“History…” Anthony nodded, looking down at his hands and trying to catch a glimpse of the cat, hoping that even just a glance at Ezra would bring him comfort, “Right.”

“We  _ can  _ make these meetings much more comfortable… If you like.” Gabriel took a step toward Anthony and raised an eyebrow as his hand raised to loosen his tie. Anthony was trying to mold into the counter, and he wasn’t sure what this advance was but it was certainly  _ not _ welcome.

“N- No, thank you. Normal… Public meeting. In public...” Anthony said quietly. He found he couldn’t lean any further back into the counter. His head ducked down, his body shaking. Ezra was trying his damndest not to jump the counter and scratch Gabriel’s face until he was blind and skinless. It was  _ very _ hard. His hair was standing on end, and he tried for Anthony’s sake not to make a sound… Unfortunately, he was unable to completely cover himself up.

“Pity.” Gabriel paused and sniffed, “Something smells evil…?”

“Hm?” Anthony thought quickly, “Ah. That would be the um… The dark roast beans? New… New addition. Haven’t looked into the erm… ethical sourcing…?”

Gabriel shrugged, having no concept of human food or of consumption giving Anthony the upperhand. He still came closer and leaned in, pausing just beside Anthony’s face before giving a hum. Anthony stiffened, preparing himself for the absolute worst. His brow furrowed, his neck tensed, eyes squinted shut tightly. Gabriel stayed close, intimidating… He was far  _ too _ close, and could feel the unnecessary breath on his cheek. Finally he stood up straight and adjusted his suit, turning and taking a few steps toward the door.

“I’ll be off then. I’ll be expecting you in head office in about six years to review your reports and findings.” Gabriel paused, “Expect it to be a very long, in depth meeting given the sensitive subject matter. I think something more  _ private _ would be appropriate as well.” 

In a pop of a bubble, Gabriel vanished.

Anthony released the breath he was holding in a cry and his legs gave out, causing him to fall back into the counter, sliding quickly down to the floor. Ezra quickly jumped the counter shifting forms in a flash. Strong arms caught Anthony before he could get too far. 

“Anthony…” Ezra whispered, sitting the thin body down gently and quickly moving back so not to give any added stress from the contact. He gave a snap, securing the shop from any more unwanted guests.

“Thank you.” Anthony leaned back into the counter, his head tipping into the wood as he collected himself, “Ezra, you shouldn’t have been here… You could have been seen…”

“If he saw me, I would have given him exactly what he deserves. I think a shower in hell fire would be a nice start.” Ezra snarled, “I will not allow him to treat you like this.”

“I don’t have a choice.” Anthony averted his eyes to the floor and sighed. He rubbed at his cheek, disgusted from just how close he had been. “I’m just a low level Angel without a rank. Meanwhile, he’s allowed to do what he wants. No one stands up to him.”

“I will. I’ll gauge his eyes out and slice off his-”

“Ezra!”

“I promise, Mouse… I swear I’ll never let him touch you. I told you, I’ll protect you.”

“How am I going to survive a private meeting? Just the two of us?” Anthony sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, “It’s impossible.”

“Mm… Why don’t you let me handle that. I’ve got six years to plant a few cogs in their works. Perhaps a little extra chaos and upset to keep them busy?”

Anthony gave Ezra a frown and he received a shrug in return.

“So what can we do? I have to keep an eye on the child… Wherever I am you’ll be-”

“Yes… Wherever you are, is where I will be. I’m going to keep an eye on you as often as I can spare. You’re going to stay as close to me as possible. There is no way I’m letting you out of my sight or protection. That monster wants to get to you? Let him just  _ try _ to get through me, first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted soup so badly while writing this... To the point @gotham_girl_88 actually made soup because of this. 
> 
> Big excitement coming Monday... 🤫
> 
> Ps: Did you catch the meme? 👀


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Ezra drive to pick up the Antichrist, and deliver. The metaphorical clock begins to tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced! Kinda.
> 
> Meet Anthony's baby. I still haven't figured out how to post pictures correctly on Ao3. They're always -HUGE-! Anyway. Ezra has a hate-loathe relationship with her for now but... He's going to have to get over that. Right? Lots of GO references this chapter too. The angst train has been derailed for now, thankfully it won't be back for a little while so enjoy the lighter happier stuff while I get it back on the rails... It'll be back.

To say that Anthony owned ‘a car’ was a false statement. Anthony had a  _ baby  _ that he kept in a parking spot at the end of the alleyway with so many protective wards and miracles attached to it, he was the only one that would ever even know it was even there. He hardly had the opportunity to drive the poor dear, but when he did, oh… It was the closest thing he could come to the carefree joy of flying while confined to the rules of mortals. He loved having the option to soar when he couldn’t. Ezra was meant to deliver the Antichrist to a birthing hospital outside of Oxfordshire. It was rather far away, and he was in need of some transportation. It would seem they were finally going for a drive together after all. It had been quite a few years later, and under very different circumstances from what was originally planned… But it was a trip. Together. 

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to drive.” Anthony tried not to bounce in excitement as he walked. They exited the shop to the back alley and started toward the side street. 

“Never had to. So many people and enough opportunities for chaos within walking distance... There’s a  _ reason _ I set up shop in Soho. They’re in a hot spot, easy to manipulate and makes my job easier.” Ezra shrugged, “So, when did you get a car, Mouse?”

“1958! It was right off the lot. I um… I liked the colors...”

When they arrived at the tarp covered car, Anthony beamed and touched it. With a quick whoosh, the tarp was removed and the antique was revealed.

A 1958 Jaguar XK150 3.4 fixed head coupe in Old English White with red leather interior was revealed. Ezra stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the reveal, very uninterested. He had many run-ins with cars over the past one hundred or so years, and as a cat that enjoyed lurking in the streets, he was very much against them.

“Hello, my darling... Oh, how I’ve missed you. You look so beautiful as usual. Have you been resting? I’m sorry I haven’t taken you out much lately-“

Ezra had a feeling these professions of adoration and apologies could go on forever. He found himself not pleased at all with the Angel’s loving attention focused more on this inanimate object rather than himself. Ezra found himself becoming increasingly impatient, certainly not jealous. “Anthony!”

“Oh! I’m sorry. Right.” He blushed, realizing he was stroking the hood of the car. He gazed so lovingly at it, touched it so freely…  _ No! _ Ezra  _ refused  _ to feel jealous of a  _ car _ .

Ezra hesitantly got in, watching as Anthony’s long fingers stroked over the hood to the driver’s side. He settled in, wiggling his pert little bottom into the seat happily. It was rather spacious in the front. The dark red leather would normally match Anthony’s hair, but it was still shining copper from so much anxiety and stress. Ezra felt guilty, but his heart couldn’t help but skip a beat. Anthony was still incredibly gorgeous. There wasn’t a color, or cut of fashion in existence that would tarnish his beauty.

“Where are we going to pick up the basket?” Anthony asked, hands stroking over the wheel like a long lost love. Ezra grunted and crossed his arms, increasingly jealous.

“Cemetery. I’ll give you directions.” Ezra mumbled. The car purred to life and Anthony wiggled happily.

“Oh, my darling! So happy to see you too!” He grinned, before throwing the car in drive and peeling off. 

Now it’s not hard to remember that Ezra was the Duke of Hell. Second only to Lord Beelzebub in terms of power. He had driven more humans into hell than any other demon. He was a master at manipulation, and intimidation. Through six millennia he had driven more business for the four horsemen, and earned more commendation than any other. Beelzebub had brought him to meet with Lucifer himself on several occasions to explain his most commendable deeds, and has now been awarded with delivering the Antichrist to be watched over.

The sound that left him when Anthony slammed on the gas could be compared to many things. The closest description was that of a very frightened, very small child.

“Ezra? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“This. Is why. I don’t.  _ DRIVE! _ ” Ezra shouted. He grabbed around, attempting to both brace himself and escape. He was panicking at the speed and agility of the car through the streets. Anthony snorted, and let out a laugh.

“Oh, hush. You’re fine. I’ve never had a problem with her yet. She knows where to go and-“

“I swear. If we don’t make it to this cemetery alive. There will  _ literally  _ be Hell to pay.”

“We’ll make it! Don’t be such a worry wart.” Anthony wiggled and held the wheel, “Why don’t you put some music on?”

Era clawed at the handle on the door as they nearly avoided another car, “No!”

“Fine. I’ll put it on then.” 

Anthony reached for the radio and pressed a button. Freddie Mercury’s voice came over the speakers, belting out a rather long note. Ezra, holding the door handle in a death grip, raised an eyebrow.

“Queen?” He asked curiously.

“Of course, darling! Freddie is  _ such _ a free spirit. I don’t get to drive around too much, everything is in walking distance, so when I do drive a little Best of Queen pops up and it just makes everything so much better. I wish I got to know him longer, but I still try to keep in touch with Brian, John and Roger.”

Ezra stared at Anthony a moment in disbelief that he’d been well… From the sounds of it more than just a fan, perhaps more of a friend to the band. It didn’t last long, as he once again shouted, grasping onto the door as the Jag took a rather sharp turn.

They made it, alive thankfully, to the cemetery in record time. Anthony pulled up to the gate, which was barely hanging on to its last rusted hinge. He swallowed, his hands trembling. He hadn’t anticipated this particular cemetery residing on the grounds as a church. It was at least old looking, abandoned, so therefore unconsecrated and safe for Ezra. He should have figured though, Hell would want them to meet somewhere dramatic. Everything about the place made him nervous. Churches made him feel so small, reminded him of the early days when his failures began in the world. They always gave him the chills, and didn’t help much with his anxiety. For that to happen to an actual Angel was saying something.

“Alright?” Ezra glanced over. He ran a hand over his beard, thinking, and thankful that they hadn’t been discorporated and survived unscathed.

“Perfect!” Anthony audibly swallowed, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, “Churches ah… Make me uncomfortable. Not a fan.”

“Hey… You don’t have to go in. It’s probably better you stay over here since I’ll be meeting up with some lower demons.”

Anthony nodded silently and the car purred louder, feeling her driver’s desire to get away from this place. Ezra sighed and leaned closer, touching Anthony’s hand.

“Ezra!” Anthony jerked his hand away, holding it to his chest.

“Ah- shit, I’m sorry.” Ezra sighed, “Do you need a minute before I go? I’ll stay.”

“N- No I’m good. Totally. Perfect. Tickety-boo.”

“You’re not. You’re shaking like a- Wait, what’s a tickety-boo?”

“Go. The faster you go, the faster I get away from this place.” Anthony glanced up to meet Ezra’s eyes, offering a half smile. Agreeing to disagree, Ezra got out of the car. There were demons lurking, and the faster they got back to Hell, the better for all involved.

He strolled through the gates, and it was everything you could imagine a haunted graveyard in a campy B-movie would appear as. The grounds were unkempt, the tombstones ancient and mostly buried underneath far too tall grass and weeds. It was quiet, to the point a ringing was sounding in Ezra’s ears. He could pick up any movement this way though- mice running through the grass, scavenging for last minute treats to keep them fed through the winter. It was cold of course, but Ezra hated how extra cold he felt as the wind blew straight through his jacket and against his skin. He shivered and glanced back. He only wished for a moment he was back in the car, until he remembered that it was, in fact, a car. Warm or not, it was a death trap and he despised them all, no matter how much it meant to Anthony.

Finally, he made it to the front door of the abandoned Church and grumbled. The delivery was late. Amatures. He looked around once more and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with his finger. He sighed out the smoke, looking up into the sky. This was ridiculous. He didn’t want to do this. Ending the world, delivering the child of his master. This sounded like such elaborate nonsense that they’d devised in the early days when wounds were still fresh. It was a goal to focus on, something to drive the masses to work but now… Couldn’t they just bypass this? Things had been so good for six thousand years, what did Hell really have to prove anymore? Ezra had at least fallen for a noble cause, unlike the rest of them that fell for well… actually rebelling, he supposed. He wouldn’t put it past the Archangels to come up with their own outrageous reasons to cast out others for petty personal grudges. He’d argue tooth and nail about the unjust system until time stopped. He really was the superior demon in-

“Lord Ezra.” A slimy voice said behind him. Ezra pressed the cigarette to his lips and took a drag before he turned. 

“Hastur.” He stated, blowing smoke toward the source of the voice.

Hastur was the closest thing to an actual threat to Ezra’s status, and Ezra absolutely  _ despised  _ him. Every time Ezra ended up at head office, he’d be there following him around, asking questions about his deeds and his past, writing them down in some dodgy notepad he kept. Hastur didn’t even pretend that it was for any other purpose than to prowl over later, and look for inaccuracies, inconsistencies, or any other reason to get him in trouble. He was a stalker, pro-rated lurker and Ezra had threatened him many times to leave him alone. He’d been caught on Earth following him during missions. Hastur would find him after his own missions to boast. Ezra had discorporated him numerous times, and had to explain to Beelzebub that he didn’t appreciate being followed by a low level twat. If he wouldn’t leave him alone, then he told Beelzebub that he would be more than willing to take matters into his own hands… or knives.

“I’m a Marquis now.” Hastur snarled proudly, “They’re thinking of adding a second Duke title for me in a few years time when I-”

“Sure. Fine. Where’s the child?”

“Shouldn’t we recount the deeds of the day?”

“We would have if you were on time. But you were late, and I must deliver our Master’s child in a timely manner.” Ezra took another puff. He actually didn’t want to keep Anthony waiting any longer than he had to, and Hastur was just plain annoying.

“It is improper to not recount-”

“If you don’t hand over the basket  _ now _ , Hastur, I will deliver the news directly to Lucifer himself that you are the reason his son was not put on this Earth to destroy it per his wishes. Then we will see about deeds.”

Hastur paled- which was nearly impossible with his skin being practically translucent to begin with. He rushed behind a tombstone and grabbed a basket, carefully walking back to Ezra. 

“Our Lord.”

“Yeah. Great.” Ezra dropped the cigarette, grabbing the basket and starting off, “Ciao.”

Hastur glared at his back as he walked off. He turned, picking up the cigarette Ezra had dropped. He took a puff and started to walk toward the church, coming around the back. There, waiting for him, was an unlikely ally.

“Did you see the car?” Hastur asked, voice harsh, “They’re together.”

“Interesting… I wonder how much they know.” Purple eyes glinted in the moonlight.

Anthony drove, squinting as he looked around the deserted road. It was rather dark, and the Jag’s headlights weren’t able to cut through the thick fog. Sadly, he had to slow down just to avoid running off the road, or running into any trucks that decided to come at him. Discorporation at a time like this would be very inconvenient, especially with  _ the _ adversary in  _ his  _ back seat.

“Turn up here.” Ezra directed, calmed a bit since Anthony was finally going under ninety miles per hour. Anthony took the turn, peeking his head forward over the wheel. It was a birthing hospital, all right. Smack in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, other than a single light in the front where a man stood, smoking a pipe. Anthony put the car in park and continued to look around, nervous. Unfortunately, he was  _ not _ a big spooky fan. 

“Honestly, Ezra I don’t think this could be the right place, it’s very dark and grim for a birthing hospital, wouldn’t you think they would be a bit more cheerful since they’re bringing new life into the- hey!” Anthony pouted as Ezra whipped the basket out of the backseat, purposely pushing it into Anthony’s arm. Ezra gave a grin and a wink, opening the car door.

“This is the place. I’ll be right out, Mouse. I’m going to need quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol after this.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol are consumed, and a plan is put in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official halfway mark! Congratulations if you’ve made it here. The first half of this story is over which is sad, but at the same time you know what’s coming next and I cannot wait for reactions next week. 😉
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy some very drunk boys attempting to put a brain cell to work. This chapter is brought to you by the word “FWOOSH”.

The Antichrist was delivered, and the ominous countdown to the end began in earnest. The metaphysical tick was riling up both Heaven and Hell, who began gearing up for war. There were now only eleven years until their world would end, and our Angel and Demon needed to do something. Every human they came into contact with would die. Every life, every afterlife hung in the balance. Heaven and Hell would be battling for supremacy in the Universe. Ezra and Anthony would be on opposite sides, expected to take up arms against one another. It would begin with the horsemen, and there was to be destruction, and fire, and holy water…

In the present year of 2009, Anthony had quite a bit of wine that required drinking and Ezra was his only counterpart in tolerance.

They made it back to their block. Anthony parked the Jag and gave her one last loving touch on the hood. However, he was increasingly aware of the limited time remaining. He gave a moment to clean the dirt away, and to cover her by hand as if tucking in an actual baby. There was possibly a whispered promise to take her for another drive again soon, without the screaming cat in the front seat. Anthony gave a snap, reapplying a large sum of wards to block off any car jackers or other worldly pain she would feel in her spot. Birds had always avoided her, thieves turned and walked the other way. Cars somehow avoided hitting that spot, and she never received a ticket. Anthony took care of the things he loved, and she was certainly one of those things. Ezra bit his tongue watching the process. He was finding himself increasingly  _ not _ jealous, but wanting to drown himself in copious amounts of alcohol to get Anthony’s attention back on himself.

An Angel and the Duke of Hell walked into the coffee shop. The doors were locked behind them, and they quietly retired into the basement. Each step was accompanied by a loaded silence due to the weight of where they had just come from, and the idea that eleven years from this day would be well… it. There were no flirty comments from Ezra, no rambling chatter from Anthony. Just the need for company, to have each other by their side. It was the most comfortable thing either of them had. Anthony looked to the safe and considered getting a rather rare bottle out, but decided against it. He began to take out the cheaper, but no less potent bottles from the racks. The theme of the evening was to be ‘quantity over quality’.

Both the Angel and Demon were collectors and curators of fine things that they had encountered in their very long lives. Each item was personal, with a variety of very different sentiments attached. Where Anthony collected rare and delightful wines, Ezra, on the other hand, collected sharp, pointy things. The basement of his butcher shop had knives and swords that dated back to Egypt. He was very proud of his armory. There was an array from all countries, for all different types of cooking and cutting- or killing, he supposed. His most prized swords were in large glass cases for looking, not touching, especially not without protective gloves on. He had ancient samurai blades from Japan, and switchblades encrusted in gold and diamonds. For cooking, he had very specifically made knives from Shun and Henckels. Wusthof was a particular favorite lately. It was a collection as impressive as Anthony’s wine, but… deadlier.

So as we were, the pair collected quite a few bottles from Anthony’s cellar- reds, whites, blush… and wasted no time in drinking. Then, they drank more. When they thought they were tipsy, they drank even more.

“Ssso what… So what I’m saying… Is dogs.” Anthony hiccuped and grabbed a bottle. He started to dump it into his glass, watching the last drops lingering at the end. He grumbled and put the bottle in his mouth, sucking on the drops.

“Ugh. Dogs.” Ezra wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the very thought, “What about  _ dogs _ ?” He was curled up into a corner of the couch, purring and cradling his cup. Anthony dropped the bottle onto the coffee table and took his glass, waving it out to the side.

“Dogs! They’re loyal and always so peppy and happy… I could be a dog! I could. A  _ dog, _ Ezra. Ezra! Ezra, I’d be the  _ best boy _ ! Oh maybe I’d be a good golden retriever? Or one of those labra… abra doodle poodle… Pool noodles!” Anthony dismissively waved his hand, having absolutely no sense of what other breeds of dogs existed, “But then I’d chase… I’d chase you around and bark all day!”

“Will you get to your point?”

“My  _ point  _ is, kitty cat…” Anthony paused to giggle, “My  _ point _ . Is that those poor little puppies with their um… barking, and your poor kitties with their… um…”

Anthony had a hard time figuring out a word. Ezra gave him a look, before downing the rest of his wine.

“They’re gone!” Anthony yelped, “All gone. Fwoosh! But the cats will like the raining fish though… Then the ocean turning into bologna-base? Whatever that fancy fish stew thing… They’ll like that too! Oh, you’re going to be in- well… You’ll like that a lot I bet. Oh! Maybe I should be a cat.”

“You’re not gonna be anything if this war starts, Mouse. You’re going to be…” Ezra went to sip his cup but found it empty and snarled. He sat up and grabbed another bottle, giving a heavy pour, “You’re going to have to deal with aaaaall the after stuff… stuff.” 

“What do you mean, ‘stuff’?”

“Well if Hell wins, you’ll be… What’d you say?  _ Fwoosh _ . Or corrupted... But it’ll be fire and brimstone and sulfur and whatever their ridiculous plan is. Something about enslavement and death metal, I’ll have a pretty consistent headache. Now if Heaven wins… It’ll be lovely harp music, and garden parties, and lace doilies… I’ll be fwoosh, which is better than a headache...” 

“What do you mean, ‘doilies’?!”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? It’ll be celestial harmonies and they won’t even care that they killed everyone to get it! Just… Just brush the ash and death under the doilies and go back to patting themselves on the back for a job well done. They’ll be just like they are now, Mouse. Except you’ll be waaaaay up there.” Ezra pointed to the ceiling and leaned back, falling into the couch, “And I’ll be… What’d you say? Fwoosh!”

Anthony giggled and sat on the couch beside Ezra, “You won’t be fwoosh… You’ll be with me.”

“Mmm… Duke of Hell? I think I’ll be one of the first to-” Ezra’s body stiffened in shock. Anthony had leaned into him and was nuzzling into his arm. Ezra shakily took a sip of his wine, glancing down. Anthony’s hair was darkening, and his eyes were finally lightening back to gold.

“You’re not leaving my side… I’ll never let them fwoosh you.” Anthony said quietly, sipping his wine, “We have to stop this. How do we stop this, Ezra? Can’t  _ you _ do something? Aren’t you some big shot demon boss?”

“Mm… ‘fraid not, Mouse. But… If we work together we may be able to? If we can push the child…”

“To do what? Good or bad? I can’t make him be good all the time then… fwoosh will happen! Ezra you’ll fwoosh!” Anthony threw his arms into the air, nearly smacking Ezra in the face. His wine, however, stayed very obediently in its glass.

“Satan’s sake… Stop saying ‘fwoosh’! We need to sober up. I can’t handle you right now.” Ezra pushed Anthony away, his cheeks turning pink at the familiarity of the touching between them. Anthony pouted, crossing his legs under him.

“You’re just  _ fine _ . We’re fine. Everything is fine, fine,  _ fine! _ ” Anthony sipped his wine, tilting his head back as he finished it. He wound up tilting back a smidge too far and fell backward onto the couch with a giggle, squirming, “Ezraaa!”

“No. No I’m… I’m not…” Ezra took in the drunken, sprawled out body before him. He quickly turned away and shook out his head, “I’m sobering up!” 

There was an intense push from Ezra as he removed the wine from his system. It was worse going out than going in, as was the usual case. He couldn’t discuss a plan of grave importance like this while nearly ten bottles in. (Probably closer to twelve.) He had to convince Anthony to do the same, but he  _ was  _ quite talkative and very spunky when drunk. He was usually quite talkative and spunky sober too. He did, however, seem to get a little handsy when drunk, and Ezra needed to remove that temptation as quickly as possible. It’d be far too simple to ignore the impending doom, and to lose himself in his intoxication. What’s worse… He’d be too willing to give into Anthony’s attention. He had too much of a desire to protect him, and the fact of the matter was they were completely drunk and the Angel was not thinking straight. This sort of attention would never happen sober- and he knew with certainty that Anthony would never allow any of this attention while sober. That was enough for Ezra to focus himself on what was right: Distancing himself, and controlling his own thoughts.

“Mouse…” Ezra, now sobered up, looked back at Anthony. He stood over him and crossed his arms expectantly.

“Ezra,  _ daaaahling _ .” Anthony grinned, reaching a hand up, “Come lay with me. We can look at the stars together. Do you know who did them? Who put them up there? I bet they were sparkly… That’s a fun word…  _ Sparkly _ ...”

Ezra reached down tentatively. He slowly touched his hand and pulled him to sit up, “If you don’t sober yourself up, I’ll do it for you.” He threatened. He wasn’t exactly sure if he  _ could _ do that, but he’d give it a shot if necessary. Anthony sat up and sighed, looking down at the wine glass in his hands.

“Fine.” He grumped, handing over the glass, “But I’m gonna restart get drinked… drunked… all over again!”

“Fine. Just get sober now.” Ezra took the glass and set it next to his own before sitting back down. He watched as Anthony closed his eyes, pushing the liquor out of his system in a much less constipated way than Ezra. He smacked his lips and wrinkled his nose.

“Oh… Oh good Lord. I’m not drinking anymore tonight, that was just awful.” 

“Mouse… I think there’s no good way to go about this. No bad way either. You have to watch the child and report back, right?”

“Mm… Right.”

“So I’ll be there with you and watch the child, report back to Hell. That way he’s evened out.”

“What? No, I need someone to watch the shop while we’re away!”

“Anthony, I’m not staying here and playing barista while you run off and play nanny.”

“Who said anything about being a nanny?”

“They’re going to need a nanny. You’re the more obvious choice. He’ll have a much better chance with survival and all if you’re looking over him..” Ezra shrugged. Anthony’s mind went a different route. Ezra was far too handsome to be a Nanny, and he was having a hard time imagining what he’d look like in a dress. His cheeks warmed and he looked down at his hands shyly. Ezra continued, “Hire a manager for while we’re away. You were talking of expansion anyway. You'll need help, more staff… I don’t know about leaving the kid in charge. We  _ have _ to watch the boy. It’s going to be tough, we’re going to have to make a few sacrifices along the way.”

“Sacrifices?!” Anthony yelped, eyes wide, “Like… like lambs?!”

“ _ Personal _ ones!” Ezra winced, pinching his nose, “For Satan’s sake. We have to plan to oversee his childhood, how he is raised. He can’t be good or evil. He has to be a neutral option… He has to be like a human.”

“Mm… So how exactly do we both get a position to oversee the son of the American Ambassador, and avoid suspicion with well… everyone? I can’t imagine Heaven and Hell won’t notice, and even the Humans! They can be suspicious.”

“So you agree?” Ezra held out a hand, catching Anthony's eyes. Anthony nodded, looking nervously down at Ezra’s strong hand. His own lifted, prepared to reach out and quickly brought it back against his chest in a nervous fist.

“I agree.”

They stayed up the entire night speaking of their ideas. How they could get in, where they would station, who they would pretend to be. There was no detail too small to overlook. Miracles would need to be used to overlook the lack of history, references and credentials. These personas didn’t exist until now, and would never be found in any phone book- if such things still existed. It was going to be a very long, very arduous task they’d be undertaking, and one slip up could literally cost them the world. The child was required to be normal, and begin coming into his powers closer to the end. The first years of their influence were thankfully going to be the easiest. 

Anthony had to become comfortable with touch. He had to bond with the child, even if he was the Antichrist. Infants needed to be held and comforted. Smaller children needed comfort, and holding their hand or hugging them was often the case. He was scared, petrified even that his own trauma and insecurities would cause them to fail. But speaking with Ezra, they found reason… Perhaps it wasn’t  _ all  _ touch he feared. Completely avoiding it was only a piece of a larger problem. He knew he’d made exceptions over the years for children. Something about how small, how innocent they were struck a chord with Anthony. He found his problem must be adults… The bigger ones, a reminder of what Gabriel had done that drove him away from human contact to begin with. They both sincerely hoped this was the case.

Up until the child began to attend school, he would need simple care. Clothing, bathing, learning letters and numbers and words. He’d be exploring the world, and creating relationships with people outside of his family. Friends, neighbors, and of course other children. From then, he would need a different kind of care. He’d feed off those around him. Everything from the way they speak, to the clothing that they wear would influence and push him one way or another. He would need intellectual guidance, be attending school and seeing other kids more often than not. 

Anthony and Ezra’s jobs were to keep pushing him toward each of their respective sides- Heaven and Hell. They chose their alter egos easily enough. Anthony hired a business manager to take over. He gave her strict instructions and rigorous training, leaving her all of his contact information before he left. There was also a note regarding Newt, and which appliances he was not allowed near. Ezra hired a butcher that he’d worked with for some time, someone to keep the store from burning down. Multiple locks and wards were placed on the door into the basement to keep his knives and blades out of the man’s eye, and hands. There was one simple reason he didn’t slap a “Temporary Closed” sign on his door- Anthony’s shop needed meat delivered fresh daily for lunch and dinner items, and he would always cater to him even if they were away. 

It was hard to explain why they had to leave their shops for so long and at the same time, but tending to Ezra’s ailing family seemed to be an easy enough sell. They were going together because they were  _ such good friends _ , and Anthony was being supportive. Newt ate it right up, which Ezra was shocked at. Though he did notice him eyeing the new Manager, which made him think Newt was half listening in on the conversation. He brought flowers on Anthony’s last day in the shop to say good luck on his trip.

A few days later, they began their infiltration of the Dowling household. 

Three knocks came at the front door of the estate, and the door was swung open.

“I’ve come on the recommendation that you have been in search of a Nanny.”

Three knocks came at the back door of the estate, and the door was swung open.

“I’ve come on the recommendation that you have been in search of a head chef.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO THE DOWLING’S! 🤩


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nanny and the Chef debut in the chaos that is the Dowling’s household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! No more hiding, here she is. We’re heading in 5 years later, so a bit of time has gone by since last chapter.
> 
> Anthony takes on the persona of Nanny Ariel for several reasons! One is obviously The Little Mermaid which... One of my favorite Disney Movies, tied with Beauty and the Beast. A lot of small things are tied into that choice too. 
> 
> My original prompt was the Angel Ariel. The Angel of Nature. “The Lion of God”. Ties in nicely, huh? Although in Paradise Lost, she’s a rebel so... Mermaid!! 👏🏻
> 
> So here we have Nanny Ariel, and Chef Ezra, who gives off Prince Eric vibes... The whole thing makes me giggle.
> 
> Here begins our 5 chapter arc into the infiltration of the Dowling’s house. 
> 
> Also, it’s (mostly) angst free!

Another half decade had suddenly vanished. Time was moving far too quickly, and there was no slowing or stopping it. The end now six years away, and the Dowling’s residence was proving to be more work than either Anthony or Ezra had bargained for. They had to make sure every second spent with Warlock Dowling mattered, and made a difference in his life.

The Angel had left ‘Anthony’ behind in Soho, embracing a whole new form and alias for the job ahead. His name had been a simple change really, as he took on the persona of Nanny Ariel. Anthony had done extensive research on what children typically enjoyed and required. He was nothing if not thorough. He did watch quite a bit of children's movies- Disney specifically, but was easily captivated by The Little Mermaid. He took many influences when it came to the ensemble, and even gushed a bit over the handsome Prince. He especially enjoyed when he showed her around his kingdom, seeing how happy she was even without being able to verbally express it. He was rather fetching, with his dark hair and bright blue eyes. Reminded Anthony of someone...

Her dress had white long sleeves, a very dark blue bodice and light blue skirt which was simple enough to create. She even whipped up some black heels, with a little blue bow on the back. Her hair had a matching light blue ribbon tying the very long red curls back and out of her face. She thought the entire look was adorable and as an added bonus, it made Ezra very flustered and red faced when she had first shown him. She considered wearing it on occasion after this was all over, just because she felt empowered.

As much as Anthony- No. As much as  _ Ariel  _ had changed, Ezra did much less with his ensemble. His uniform of a navy blue chef coat and pants were provided. His only change, to his dismay, was shaving. It was a stipulation to be on staff in the kitchen, that facial hair was not permitted. So his beard, his wonderful, glorious warmth was gone. He had a hard time recognizing himself in the mirror. Ariel was on the fence about the change, too. She loved Ezra’s beard, shirt and trim, so rugged and handsome. But this smooth face… Ariel wanted to touch it, feel the stubble as it grew back in. She was tempted to rub her cheek against it, which would be much smoother now too having adopted a feminine form. She wanted nothing more than to compare and explore this new slide of their lips and cheeks against one another- She quickly squashed the thought. This disguise was giving her newfound confidence and she wasn’t sure if she liked it at first. Ezra found himself getting quite cold during the days after he’d lost his beard. Some days he found himself even overheated and angry at having to work around someone else’s schedule and work under someone else’s orders. It went against everything he’d worked so hard for in Hell, the ranking that he’d gained from selfishness and damning souls on a day to day. Occasionally he’d hide out on the grounds for a smoke. More often than not, he would go to a wonderful spot out beside the flower gardens he’d found. A quick shape shift into Smokey, and he was enjoying the sun’s soothing rays and a gentle breeze whilst napping.

~**~**~

“Warlock!” Ariel shouted as the boy ran through the house. Muddy footprints were left in his wake and he was laughing hysterically, hardly able to hold himself up. She was not upset, but was exasperated. She was the entire reason he was covered in mud, after all. 

They’d been outside beside the garden learning about creatures great and small. Ariel explained how each and every one was important to Earth, from Brother Snail to Sister Slug. Warlock liked Sister Slug, though Mr. Fell had told him to grind them all under his heel. After a deep talk about that being inappropriate, Ariel got caught up talking to the groundskeeper about the possibility of a vegetable garden to teach Warlock the value of life, and an honest day's work. Unfortunately, that’s when they’d realized the hose was still running, and there was a small child making culinary masterpieces of mud, dirt, and worms. 

Ariel tried to grab him for a bath, but Warlock ran. He seemed to have a very specific destination in mind as they passed from the main house toward the kitchens. Ariel was right behind him, but was having a hard time keeping up with her heels on. Naturally, that’s when Harriet jumped in, emerging from her office where she had been secluded for most of the day. She really was busy with philanthropic calls and charity boards, but of course the commotion had drawn her attention away. So she took to the hall as Warlock ran inside of the house, shouting at the boy to stop. It was quite a racket.

“Hey! Slow down!” Ezra stuck his head out from the kitchen, He stepped fully into the hall, wiping his hands on a cloth as he surveyed the mud splattered child and disheveled Nanny. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Fell! He’s a wild little rascal today!” Ariel finally grabbed the mud covered boy and lifted him onto her hip where she could securely hold him, and prevent another escape. She turned and sighed at Ezra, “Honestly, he’s just not big enough to understand yet.” 

“He’s big enough to- Hello, Ma’am.” Ezra nodded his head politely as Harriet Dowling rushed down the hall.

“Oh, Warlock!” She sighed, “I am  _ so  _ sorry, Ariel! Oh, and your dress!”

“Nonsense, Mrs. Dowling. He’s a darling. He was just being creative and expressing himself. In mud!” She looked to Ezra and winked, a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She walked closer to Harriet and squeezed the boy’s chubby cheek, mud be damned, “He’s my perfect little poppet.”

Ezra watched as Ariel set Warlock down and walked away. He had been so concerned about Ariel being able to forge a bond with Warlock, that she would be frightened to touch him or get too close to him. When they found that Ariel had no problems holding the boy, he was thrilled. Yet… It was bittersweet. Ariel felt more comfortable holding a five year old, than holding Ezra’s hand.

His body stiffened as Mrs. Dowling looked back at him with a knowing smile, which was bad enough. But then she rounded off the nightmare of a situation with a conspiring wink of all things, making him quickly go back into the kitchen with a grumble.

“Seems our chef has taken quite a liking to you, Ariel?” 

“Oh, Mr. Fell? He is very kind to me. We started the same day, you know. It’s as if it were fate.” Ariel smiled, her cheeks turning pink. Just thinking of Ezra made her heart flutter.

“Maybe you two should… you know. Go out some time? Get to know each other better? I don’t want to be too forward, or make you uncomfortable about this! I just thought… If you wanted some help?” Harriet winced and offered a smile. 

“Go… Out?” Ariel’s eyes widened, “Oh, Mrs. Dowling I couldn’t! I do enjoy his company of course. He’s very- Oh, he says such sweet things. I do… I’d love to, but I’m just not brave enough to talk to him like that!” Ariel was laying it on thick to the point a BAFTA nomination should have been in her future. (Perhaps a Razzy, if we’re being honest. Or since Harriet was American, perhaps an Oscar…)

“Ariel, would you be opposed to my helping you? Just… A little advice and guidance… I could talk to him for you? I’m asking you as a friend, not as your boss... I can suggest you both have dinner together?”

“I don’t know… I suppose dinner couldn’t hurt?” Ariel’s cheeks turned red and she looked down, squeezing Warlock’s muddy hand as a distraction from this conversation. Rising Star Award, Best Actress, she would even accept Best Makeup and Hair.

“I’ll get right on it.” Harriet nodded, taking Warlock’s other muddy hand. She crouched down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, the only clean spot she could find, “Go with Nanny and hop in the bath. She’s leaving soon!”

“Mommy why? I love Nanny! I want her to stay forever.”

“Yes, but I am only leaving for today. It’s nearly bedtime, and that means the whole world will be going to bed soon, poppet.” Ariel looked down with a gentle smile, “Come, let’s get you in the bath before supper. I think Mr. Bubbles will need to help you in the bath after that last muck in the mud outside, don’t you think?”

She took Warlock to wash up in the bathroom while Harriet backtracked to the kitchen. Ezra, along with his two other cooks, were working diligently preparing her meal, as well as food for the staff. He had never realized that he was such a good cook, but when you have miracles to use, anything can turn out less burnt and more… Well, perfect.

“Mr. Fell? Might I have a word, please?” Harriet asked, her head tilting innocently. Ezra glanced over and shrugged. He washed his hands thoroughly, and decided to entertain the head of the household’s inquiries.

“Yes, Ma’am. How may I be of service?”

“It’s about Ariel.”

“Oh? Is everything alright?” Ezra clasped his hands behind his back, completely unconcerned about what was happening. Harriet’s cheeks turned pink in happiness.

“If it’s not too forward of me I’d like to offer the two of you the grounds, and access to the guest house as well. I’m aware the position isn’t live in, but I also know there are plenty of late nights and early mornings. I should have offered it before. Other than the rare occasions visitors can’t all fit in the main house, it seems wasteful to have it standing empty. Honestly, it’s the very least I can do as a thank you. You’re two of our most valued staff members, and have been with us the longest-”

“The… The grounds?” Ezra stared in disbelief at what he’d just heard.

“Yes, for a um… Somewhere to relax. A nice setting for a proper date...”

“...A date.”

“Yes, Mr. Fell. A date.”

“A… date.”

“Yes, that is what I’ve now said, twice even.”

“Does… Does she know you’re up to this?”

“Of course.”

“Did… Did she say yes?”

“Of course. I’d never ask without her consent”.

“Oh.” Ezra’s brow furrowed, puzzled by this information. His eyes closed and he shook his head out. “ _ What? _ ”

Harriet laughed at the confusion and wiped a happy tear from her eye. She touched Ezra’s shoulder and squeezed, “She really likes you. She’s too scared to tell you herself. So maybe if you have a nice dinner on the grounds she’ll feel more comfortable, and perhaps even open up to you? I’ll have a copy of the guest house keys cut for you this afternoon. Feel free to take anything from the main house to stock the refrigerator. It’s beautiful, really. Plenty to take advantage of to make it the perfect date setting! Modern kitchen, beautiful fireplace… If it gets too late there are several bedrooms to choose from- Not that… I don’t mean- Mr. Fell, I hope I’m not overstepping! I was just thinking that maybe… You two could…” Harriet trailed off, knowing this was possibly the most inappropriate conversation she’d ever had with a staff member. This was for  _ Ariel _ though. Her friend. Right?

Ezra couldn’t believe that Harriet Dowling, the surrogate mother of the antichrist, was trying to set him up on a date. He was a bit confused at the entire situation, but intrigued. Was she trying to tempt him with a bribe? Live vicariously through some… matchmaking opportunity? It was too bad she didn’t know who she was actually talking to. Ezra breathed bribery, it was too easy a sin so racked up his numbers that much faster. Especially since he’d brought politics into the world. He had to keep her guessing though, and put on a show.

“Um… I’m sure that this is not at all an appropriate conversation-”

“I’ll let you peruse the wine cellar.”

“Deal.” Ezra said entirely too quickly. An old demon like himself was a sucker for a bribe. He was growing very bored of the conversation, and now that he had access to the wine cellar, it was the cherry on top. The best part was knowing Ariel would be able to get in on this little deal, too. An old estate home like this had to have something rather decent in the cellars that he’d be more than happy to share with an aficionado of fine wine. Perhaps there were a few rare vintages that Ariel would enjoy for his collection? Besides, a seemingly harmless dinner date would give them extra time to discuss business. 

...Right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all patiently waited for now 2 months for this slow burn to finish. So here’s a long chapter of cute.
> 
> A romantic date.   
> Sponsored by Harriet Dowling.

Ariel stepped outside to the veranda and looked around shyly. She’d never been on a date before. She’d never had a romantic dinner before. This was all very new, and for it to be happening with Ezra was making her nervous. She took in a deep breath and looked up to the sky, smiling. It was blissful, the stars all visible from her tiny spot on the Earth. She knew their secret- the view was far better from Heaven. Deep down, he really did miss sitting beneath them from the clouds.

“Hello, Mouse.” Ezra’s deep voice cut through the silence. Ariel glanced over, her eyes were wide, sparkling with curiosity and anticipation of the evening’s events. They had turned an even brighter gold than ever in her existence over the past years, her hair a deep, dark, luscious red. She slowly stepped toward Ezra who had been waiting on the other side of the veranda, most likely smoking. She was unfortunately conflicted over the habit. On one hand, the smell was horrible and it set a bad example. It couldn’t kill him, but Humans… Nonetheless, it was the frequent smoke breaks behind Viandes that had been fundamental in their coming together.

“Ezra…” Her eyes widened as he came into the light. He wore navy head to toe, a very smart looking suit, shirt and tie with a bit of that gold scar sticking out from under the collar. His face had a bit of stubble growing in, which was nice for familiarity. Unfortunately, she knew it would be gone come morning. Ariel’s own clothing unintentionally complimented him perfectly. She wore a long, sparkling silver dress. It was the single most beautiful piece of clothing she’d ever laid eyes on, and the purchase was easily made. It was so far from her personal style, but incredibly flattering. The cut was simple, scooping down the front, hugging her form just the slightest before flowing out. There was a slit up the side to allow her to walk much easier than any other formal wear she had tried. She was far too shy to show off so much bare leg to Ezra- Ariel had decided against stockings, though they would have kept her just a bit warmer- so she had tried to keep it closed when not walking. Her hair was pulled off to the side, curls tied in a matching shimmering ribbon. She truly was a vision. (It was just another thank you to The Little Mermaid for her amazing outfit inspiration, as well.)

“You… You look stunning.” Ezra offered out his hand. Ariel looked at it only a moment before deciding to be brave. She placed her hand softly into his palm, allowing Ezra to bring her knuckles up to his lips delicately. Ariel’s breath hitched, her face flared red and she looked away shyly, holding her dress together.

“Thank you…” She said, voice barely a whisper. 

“Come along, Mouse. I have our table set up.”

Ezra held his elbow out in a rather gentlemanly fashion, which was easily accepted. He escorted Ariel through the grounds, across the grass and under the stars. It was thankfully a clear night, and the moon was giving a special glow specifically for the evening. Neither Ariel or Ezra would ever know if it was intentional, or how it happened, but there was to be an eclipse that night. It wasn’t going to be visible in London, but it seemed that maybe… Just maybe the universe was looking out for them. Because there they were, arm in arm, walking under a total eclipse. The blood moon was glowing red in the shadow of the Earth, and Ariel couldn’t help but stare. She held Ezra’s arm just a little tighter, giving a smile to the sky as if to thank it for being ever so kind to put on a show for them. 

They arrived at their table, set by a small pond outside the guest house. There were two covered plates and a serving cart beside them that held additional dishes and several bottles of chilled wine and champagne. Apparently, Harriet Dowling was a big fan of those outrageously sappy and romantic movies from America (on the Hallmark Channel, specifically), and felt this was the perfect way to fill the void between the tear jerking movies. Set up the help and see if they fall in love. Little did she know...

Ezra pulled the chair out for Ariel and allowed her to sit. He pushed her chair in and paused. A moment of contemplation about kissing the top of her head passed quickly. Instead, he stepped to the side of the table, lighting the candle that was set in the middle of them with a wave of his hand.

“Oh! I must say this is very romantic.” Ariel beamed. She touched her cheeks, flushed as she was giddy with excitement. Ezra’s lips tugged into a small smile and he sat across from her, swallowing. He’d never been on a proper date. Sure, there had been temptations and the like throughout history. Taking some mortal to eat only required minimal attention and effort, and was horrifically uninteresting. Now though, he was sitting across from Ariel. The night was beautiful, the atmosphere romantic with the lighting and only the sound of crickets chirping. She looked absolutely radiant, so relaxed and smiling so freely, which was setting his nerves on fire.

Ezra reached to take the covers off the dishes, revealing two empty plates. Ariel’s eyes widened in curiosity and looked over to Ezra’s, then back to her own.

“Ezra, I don’t mean to come off as rude but... The plates are empty.”

“I know. See, I wasn’t sure what you’d be in the mood for, Mouse.” He lifted a hand, prepared to snap.

“Oh! This is interesting.” Ariel gave a wiggle and leaned in, completely intrigued by what was about to appear before them.

“Now that I’ve seen you…” Ezra snapped.

Both plates instantly had food on them. Pan seared salmon with a citrus glaze, white rice, and sauteed spinach. Simply plated, nothing messy, and Ezra had a desire for fish. (He always had a desire for fish.) Ariel looked up to Ezra and back down at the food, uncertain.

“Oh…” Ariel bit her bottom lip, clenching her jaw. She was trying her hardest to be polite, but it was too late. She’d been found out.

“What’s wrong, Mouse? Do you not like it? Is it too much?”

“It’s just that I’ve never actually eaten Salmon… Or any fish, for that matter. I’m not too fond of the smell, see...”

“Anth- Ariel I’m sorry just… Let me get you something different? Anything you want. Turkey? Salad?  _ Crepes? _ ”

“Ezra... Ezra, this is fine.”

“This was a stupid idea.” He fisted his hand and pounded it down onto the table, angry with himself. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Maybe when he opened them, this would all have been a dream.

“Ezra, no… I upset you, I just…” Ariel looked at her plate. Her eyes lifted to Ezra’s hand and gave it a thought, a deep thought that lasted a moment. She reached over and tentatively, slowly, placed her hand over his. “Let’s just eat, alright?” Ariel offered a shy smile.

Ezra jumped at the touch and looked up, blue eyes piercing in the dim candle light. Ariel touched his hand. It was the first time that she’d initiated contact, and Ezra felt his heart drop straight into his stomach. Soft, strong fingers squeezed his hand, golden eyes staring at where they touched. Ezra loved her more than anything. He’d make this night comfortable, until one of them decided to end it.

“Sure, Mouse.” Ezra gave a snap with his free hand and Ariel jumped. She realized that the contents of her plate had changed to something more palette friendly. Something easy, familiar and, certainly something he hoped she’d prefer over fish; turkey, roasted sweet potato, and broccolini. She gave Ezra’s hand another squeeze before slipping it away, folding her napkin across her lap.

“Thank you. That was very sweet of you.”

They spoke for hours deep into the night. Ezra found he would never get sick of listening to Ariel speak. Sometimes she rambled, babbling over nonsense but it made no difference. It was her voice, her perfect angelic voice that was so soft to his sensitive ears. 

Ezra revealed he didn’t have too many hobbies, aside from collecting his swords and knives. He did find recently that he enjoyed cooking, finding new and creative ways to serve the thousands of dollars worth of bluefin tuna he’d been slashing his way through. He’d been giving thought into experimentation with sushi again… Ezra did like books, and not just laying on old magazines and newspapers as a cat, which he admitted was oddly comfortable. He actually loved to read, curling up on his overly plush couch and hiding under an unbearably warm blanket with one of his very small collection. He did not have a favorite genre or author. He didn’t care if it was old, new, best seller or had barely sold a copy. He just read. Once he was done though, it’d typically be donated- which he was a bit bashful to admit as it was one of those ‘kind’ things to do.

Ariel had several hobbies to speak of. She collected wine, of course, but other spirits as well. She had some ancient bottles of sake, as well as whisky, rum, and even some moonshine. Aside from that, her love was in her art. She looked forward to the days where she could paint the walls of Angelic Arts, as it was a release of all the creative energy that she had built up inside. She’d thought about doing it more, but it may look suspicious being able to paint an entire mural every week. There were many other outlets though for her art- sculpting, pottery, even canvas work would be easy to throw herself into once they were home again.

She revealed that she’d purchased the building where her shop was located, and the upstairs had actually been empty the entire time. The dream was to one day turn the place into a full scale restaurant. She’d longed to move out of the basement apartment and turn the entire building into a restaurant but now with the world ending, it was seeming less likely. She had indepth plans, changing the basement into a full wine cellar instead of a living area was the first. The upstairs would be renovated into seating, or maybe even a function room. Even the roof had potential, and could easily be changed into beautiful garden seating.

“Dreams before the apocalypse…” Ariel sighed, poking at her food. She dropped the fork and took a sip of the wine, humming at the sweet taste that passed over her palette.

“That’s why we’re here though. If we can stop it?”

“Oh, Ezra I could never do all that work. I’m going to have to move along at some point. Newt is a… Well he can be a smart boy. Someday he’ll eventually realize I’ve been thirty five for two decades.”

“Mm…” Ezra sipped his wine and swirled the glass in his hand, “Just how smart is he that he hasn’t noticed by now?”

Ariel opened her mouth and paused. Suddenly she laughed, leaning over the table. Ezra smirked, letting a chuckle out and leaning back in his chair. He was smitten… He was so enraptured by Ariel on a level he’d never experienced, even before he fell. He knew to keep his distance physically for her sake, but it was becoming difficult to not even hold her hand at times. He settled on taking another sip of his wine.

“Do you want to go inside?” Ariel asked, looking up coyly. 

Ezra choked and turned his head to the side, coughing. He slammed the wine glass down before looking straight at Ariel in disbelief. 

“...What?”

“I um… I asked if you’d like to go inside with me? It’s getting cold out here. I know we can get much warmer inside.” Her hands crossed, rubbing over her bare arms. 

“Ariel…”

“Please?” She looked up, biting on her bottom lip.

“No.”

“But- But Ezra-”

“Ariel I don’t think that’s a good idea at all.” Ezra pushed back with a frown.

“Okay…? Suit yourself then, but I won’t wait for you. I really need to go inside. I’m getting very cold, to the point I might discorporate, and would like to change my clothing. I don’t know why you’re acting so strangely about it...”

“You- You just want to go change?” Ezra asked, an eyebrow raising. He was beginning to think he possibly misread the situation. 

“Yes. That’s what I said. I’m very cold, and I can’t stand these heels any longer. Running after Warlock all day, I think I’ve used more miracles on my feet just to keep standing. There’s a fireplace inside, we can continue to drink and talk but… It will be so much warmer.”

“Oh.” Ezra felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, “So- uh… Sure…” 

Ariel shrugged, not understanding what the problem was, but not giving it any further thought. Ezra got up and pulled her chair out again. He walked to the side and held a hand out to help her up. Ariel took it, her cheeks turning red as her knuckles were kissed again. Ezra was always so… Things always felt so perfect with him. 

“Thank you.” Ariel said quietly, catching Ezra’s eye. Ezra helped her to stand before him and their breathing became ragged. A moment passed with only hearts slamming against their chests. They were centimeters apart, their bodys nearly touching and Ariel swallowed audibly. Their hands squeezed together, dropping down beside them. Fingers laced, eyes gazing into one another, and Ezra felt himself trembling in anticipation. 

He refused to give into the urge to move forward, to act on what he really wanted, to touch too much. He wanted to be sure he was given permission, that she was ready, that she actually wanted him too. Ariel was far too delicate… There was so much trust built between them. But oh, the tension, and she wasn’t moving away-  _ No.  _ She had to make the first move. She had to be okay with this. She had complete control and the choice. It had to be completely certain: All, or nothing.

Ezra let out a breath, “Mouse… I want to… That is if you’d allow me to... I think… I think what I’m trying to say-”

Ariel took the small step forward between them and brushed her fingertips against his lips, cutting him off with barely even a touch. She watched her fingers trace Ezra’s mouth, following them as they drifted aside. Her hand slipped down to touch his shoulder before her eyes glanced back up. Her pupils were blown wide, pulse racing, cheeks flushed as she leaned in. 

Ezra took in a sharp breath and gave the rest of the way.

Lips brushed together gently. It was a chaste kiss, but for the length of time they’d waited, the energy, the effort that each had put into every second building up to this moment made it all so much more satisfying. They moved slowly, sweet meetings of lips, breaths being taken, hearts soaring in their chests. Ezra fought every urge to keep himself in check, and to stop his wings from spontaneously manifesting due to the spike of sheer joy and adrenaline. Ariel’s free hand slid down his chest, coming to rest comfortably there.

“Mouse.” Ezra breathed after several moments, “Are you alright? Is this- The touching, I don’t want to push you…”

“Ezra... I only remember feeling comfortable like this once.”

“Once?”

“A very long time ago. Under an apple tree.” Ariel admitted, “With you.”

“I need you to tell me if I’m too much… Not that I’m  _ going  _ to move too fast, I’d never, I promise, I have no intention of you being uncomfortable with me ever, but my hands- if I… If you....” Ezra fumbled for words, his free hand coming up to touch Ariel’s waist. She stepped closer so their bodies touched. She finally gave into the urge to brush their cheeks together, sighing at the feeling of Ezra’s stubble against her smooth skin, the strong jawline against hers… Even the smell of his aftershave was sending shivers down her spine, coursing through her veins.

“I think I’d still like to go inside and change.” She asked, hand coming to gently touch the scarring on his neck. Ezra nodded and pressed one more chaste kiss to her lips.

He gave a quick snap, cleaning up their dinner set up before he reluctantly stepped away from Ariel. He held his arm out as he had done before on the veranda. She took it, hugging and resting her head against his shoulder. One hand snuck down to lace their fingers together again.

“Tonight has been so wonderful. I’ve never felt like this. I’ve never been on a real date before.” She smiled, eyes closing as they walked back toward the guest home. Ezra was too delirious to respond, so he simply squeezed her hand. They had kissed. It was gentle, sweet, loving,  _ dainty…  _ Ezra would search the world to learn the words to describe it. He would have waited six thousand more years for Ariel, and six thousand more on top of that. He could fly, he wanted to let his wings out and bring Ariel up to the sky with him. The stars would surround them, the cotton candy like clouds would give way to their wings- 

“Ezra?”

“Hm…?”

“We’ve walked past the house…”

“Ah.” Ezra blushed at the silly error. He turned them around and led Ariel back to the door, opening it and allowing him to walk in first. Once the door closed, the pair stood side by side and took in the home and its furnishings.

The fireplace was roaring in the living room, spreading its glorious warmth. Their dessert was set on the table in front of the couch with the remaining bottles and glasses of wine. The candle was even placed in the middle, adding a touch of romanticism to the table. Several warm blankets were set on the couch, inviting them over.

“I um… There’s quite a few guest rooms. I think two right down the hall if you’d like to pick one.” Ezra swallowed. He was certainly not about to push the subject of sharing a room. That would be a far off thought. Ariel nodded in acknowledgement, turning to Ezra and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered, before walking forward as instructed. Ezra melted and watched as she disappeared into a doorway, finding himself completely smitten with the Angel. He quickly maneuvered himself in the living room, pouring the wine, adjusting deserts, making sure it was all perfect. Only once he was somewhat satisfied did he sit down and unbutton his jacket. His eyes closed and a lovesick smile spread across his lips. They kissed… They kissed, and there was a chance that there would be more kissing coming tonight. Maybe there would be kissing during the day, and every night before bed. There was a possibility of hand holding, and-

“Ezra…?”

Ezra glanced over and saw Anthony, in his more familiar male form, and felt his chest swell. It was disorientating for a moment, almost like an out of body experience… But the feeling was quickly replaced with undying love swelling in his chest. Anthony was beautiful as Ariel, of course, but  _ this  _ was Anthony. His beautiful Anthony, the Angel he had fallen in love with twice over as an Angel in Heaven, and millennia later despite all the hardships they’d faced.

“Come sit.” Ezra patted the couch seat beside him and watched as beautiful, lovely, stunning Anthony stepped around the table and sat next to Ezra. His hands slipped into his lap shyly, noticing the wine and desserts on the table.

“Are we sleeping here tonight?” Anthony asked, staring at his hands.

“If you’d like to.”

“In separate rooms?”

Ezra turned to face him, his hand lay facing up in offering. Anthony looked to the hand curiously and reached over, placing his hand into it, “If that is what makes you the most comfortable, then yes.”

“What if… What if I wanted to share a room…” Anthony’s voice was soft and quiet, and Ezra heard every bit of nervousness that was behind it.

“I… I really…” Ezra squeezed his hand. He knew the answer was absolutely ‘no’, but finding the words this evening was a serious struggle, “Look… I don’t want to put words in your mouth but… That… There’s wanting  _ that _ … Sort of thing… Realistically though… I don’t think we’re at all ready for that. I’d hate to push you too far and cause you any pain, Mouse.” Ezra’s head dipped to look down between them. Anthony nodded, squeezing Ezra’s hand tightly.

“Thank you…” Anthony said, his cheeks pink, “I know you’re right. But… I like this. I’ve really enjoyed tonight, doing this. I’m alright with our hands, and um… and the- the kissing. I know you’ll stop if I ask you to. I trust you.”

“I’ve been dying to just hold you… If you’ll let me.” Ezra said quietly, leaning in close. Anthony closed the distance, kissing him sweetly.

They did just that. They simply held hands and kissed for quite some time, before Ezra pulled Anthony against his chest and simply held him. Anthony found himself in absolute bliss, serenaded by the steady rhythm of Ezra’s heart beating as he placed gentle kisses to the top of his head. His nose buried into red curls, strong arms wrapping around his small body protectively. This was Ezra’s love, the greatest gift he’d ever received, and he was willing to fight for what they’d built between them that evening. He never wanted to lose this.

They talked about their progress with Warlock. They agreed that the child was neither evil or good, and to wait before reporting to head office. Anthony was going to arrange a meeting on Earth with Gabriel in a public place, to avoid being alone. Ezra agreed to be close by, prepared to gauge his eyes and liver out if so required. (He knew the organs were in different places on humans than a fish or farmyard mammal’s internal organ make up, so it might take some looking. He had plenty of time to spare.) Anthony laughed at that, and Ezra cherished the sound that left his lips.

At the end of the evening, Ezra walked Anthony to his bedroom door. They shared a final kiss goodnight, soft and sweet before doors were shut and lights turned off.

Anthony flopped down onto the bed, finding his face would not stop smiling and was beginning to hurt. He didn’t care one bit. He was  _ happy _ . This was  _ happening _ . He’d  _ finally  _ become comfortable and able to accept this, moving on from the horrible hurt and abuse he’d received before. Five years had flown by, and every day with Ezra by his side. He turned over and hugged a pillow, positively  _ glowing _ . It was the happiest he’d been in a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after our sweet little kisses! Of course, a little drama has to show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet kisses require the angst to return, but only a little. A big moment happens for our little birds... (Two this week. 👀)
> 
> And the jerks show up again sorry. 🤦🏻♀️

Morning came to the Dowling household as quick as anything. Anthony awoke and the sun rose along with him. He readied himself for the day, shifting back into Nanny Ariel and the reality of their situation. She fixed her hair back into a beautiful blue bow out of her face, tresses falling in perfect waves, the tips brushing her elbows. Her makeup was done as usual, something simple that didn’t call attention to her. Her dress was miracled on, an easy allowance due to the zipper and clasps that came with the choice. It was the same blue and navy that now would always remind her of Ezra. Looking in the mirror caused her cheeks to pink and she held her hands over her stomach thoughtfully, reflecting on the previous evening. 

They’d kissed last night. It was soft and perfect underneath the moonlight. Ezra’s hands had touched her waist, her own hands had touched Ezra’s chest. The feeling of his strong, soft body underneath his clothing sent a thrill through Ariel and she blushed harder, hands coming to cup her cheeks, slipping into her hair. She got lost twirling and paying with it as she got lost in her romantic thoughts. It was a dream, really. His strong arms holding her waist, feeling his body against her own was a whole new sensation. She’d never felt anything like it, having a body against her own like that. She collected herself and gazed at her reflection, brushing a tress of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Ariel left the bedroom quietly, sneaking down the hall and out of the home. She closed the door behind her and looked up to the sun, smiling happily as if it were an old friend. More like an old love, shining brightly down on her. She winked and walked with a bounce in her step to the main house, humming along as she crossed the field.

The morning went swimmingly, more so than usual. Warlock was very well behaved, which was typical. However, getting himself ready for the day and sitting quietly at the table while he waited for Nanny was not. She was pleased as punch as she smoothed his wild hair down.

“Let me get your breakfast, poppet.” She said gently, “You’re being extra good for me this morning.”

“Mommy told me big news last night!” He gave a toothy grin.

“Oh?”

“She said I’m gonna go to big kid school soon!”

Ariel stayed quiet for a shocked moment and squatted down before him, touching his arm and giving him a happy smile. School? What would that mean for her- Would there still be need for a Nanny if Warlock wasn’t going to be home? What about Ezra? He could stay, but she would be kicked out? She shook her head out and offered him a sweet smile.

“That’s wonderful news, Warlock!” She settled on, “When are you going?”

“I don’t know… Mommy thinks I can start really soon but she wants you to stay too because I really like you, Nanny!” Warlock pouted. Ariel felt her heart break and she did her best to not let her eyes water.

“Poppet… I like you too. We do have lots of fun together! School will be wonderful for you. Just think of all the new friends you can make, and the exciting things you can learn that I can’t teach you.”

“But who is going to get me cookies and milk after school? Who is going to help me get ready for bed? Nanny you tuck me in the best and sing me lullabies… I don’t want you to go!” His voice grew with distress, eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill over.

“Warlock?” Harriet stood in the doorway of the dining room, having heard the conversation, “Warlock darling please, I will talk to Nanny Ariel about this later.” She crossed the room and stood beside Ariel.

“Ah… Harriet, let me get his breakfast. I’ll let you two talk a moment?” Ariel offered, standing and scooting toward the kitchen. Harriet nodded, crouching down beside Warlock and starting to speak with him quietly. Ariel made her way into the kitchen and found the helpers, but no Ezra yet. She smiled and shook her head, walking in and looking around. 

Lazy kitty.

“Ah, Nanny!” One of the cooks grinned, “Here for breakfast, I take it?”

“Yes, please!” She beamed, “Um… Mr. Fell hasn’t come in yet this morning?”

Just as she spoke the words, the back door to the kitchen swung open to reveal a rather dishevelled, very sleepy looking Ezra. His hair was a ruffled mess, certainly not up to his high grooming standards. He really looked like he hadn’t done much besides change clothing, and walk across the grounds. His eyes looked like they could use another few hours or so of sleep. His uniform was perfectly put together though, crisp and that perfect complimentary dark blue. Ariel was finding it hard to feel bad after the wonderful evening that they had shared together.

“Nanny.” Ezra’s voice was hoarse. Ariel swallowed nervously as he walked over, each step measured and purposeful. He took her hand, their eyes catching and staying focused on one another as the rest of the world melted away. He kissed her knuckles, barely a brush, but soft and sweet, intimate and loving. Ariel felt her face turn red.

“Mr. Fell…” She whispered. Her heart raced, her every nerve ending was on fire. She knew what this was. She knew the words to put to this feeling that she had for Ezra, and it was on the tip of her tongue, it was screaming to come out and be known in the open.

“Breakfast!” The cook slid Warlock’s plate over, interrupting their intimate moment.

“Just- I ah- I have to go… Warlock.” Ariel said, not moving an inch. Ezra dropped their hands between them and slowly leaned in. He brushed a kiss to her cheek.

“Wake me up next time so I can kiss you good morning.” He whispered. Ariel’s breath hitched and she knew her face was bright red- possibly neon. She nodded as her hand was squeezed before being let go. Ezra brushed past her to get himself to work. Ariel breathed in the sweet scent of his aftershave and let her breath out in a shutter. She quickly took Warlock’s plate and juice, exiting the kitchen. When she arrived back into the dining room, Harriet was sitting beside Warlock. She walked around to the opposite side in order to place his breakfast down, stepping back.

“Now, make sure you eat up, poppet.” She clasped her hands before her, still riding high on endorphins from Ezra’s doting. Face pink, a dreamy look in her eyes... Harriet immediately noticed the change in her tone and demeanor and stood up, trying to catch Ariel’s attention.

“So… Did you have a nice evening?” Harriet asked, smirking knowingly. Ariel turned red once again and she looked away, hands fidgeting together in front of her. She knew it was Harriet’s idea, she knew she had a vested interest in Ariel’s love life due to her obsession with romantic comedies and dramatic love stories. Warlock was eating happily as Harriet walked around the chair to stand conspicuously beside Ariel. 

“It was… It was wonderful. Really, I can’t thank you enough.” Ariel looked away shyly. Harriet squealed with joy, her arms coming around Ariel in a tight embrace.

“Oh! Ariel! That’s such wonderful news!” She gushed, dark hair pressing into the side of Ariel’s face.

Ariel stiffened, her eyes flew open and skin crawling. Touch. Restraint. She was being  _ touched _ , Harriet was  _ touching  _ and  _ holding her in place _ . Ariel was trying to process and rationalise what was happening but her anxiety was immediately flying. Her breath was short and her chest hurt, her eyesight was blurring, her head hurt, everything was wrong. It’d been years, but the fear, the panic was returning just the same as it had before.

“Ariel?”

There was a voice and the touch was gone, but the damage was done. Tears streamed down her face and she fought to breath, hands coming up to her chest as she turned and ran. She needed to get away. She needed space, she needed to be alone. She flew out of the house, sprinted across the grass. Breathing was hard, air burned her lungs and tears left her at a rapid rate. It hurt, everything hurt, her skin was awash with the sensation of pinpricks where she had been touched, and there was a fire burning through the rest of her body at the idea of having been held like she was. She didn't like it, she didn’t want it, she hated every moment of it.

Ariel finally found herself outside of the guest house where she had such a wonderful dinner the night before with Ezra. She’d been so happy, so comfortable and at ease just twelve hours before. She collapsed down to her knees beside the lake. Her face buried into her hands and she sobbed, body shaking. Her vision was dulling as the attack took full force. She took shallow, gasping breaths and wished beyond everything that Ezra was there with her. He always made her feel better. She needed him, and only him, to help her.

~**~**~

Harriet touched Warlock’s shoulder, reminding him to eat and reassuring him that Nanny would return shortly. She rushed into the kitchen, looking around frantically.

“Mrs. Dowling.” Ezra nodded courteously.

“Mr. Fell. I need to have an urgent word with you.”

Ezra wiped his hands on a towel and followed her into the hall, looking around. There was no one walking through, they were alone and Ezra was alright with that fact. 

“Something’s wrong?”

“I believe I’ve upset Nanny Ariel quite a bit.” She sighed, “See, I asked how last night went. I thought it was innocent enough, I was just hoping everything was alright with you two! I’m not sure what happened though, see I hugged her. I was so happy you had a nice time, but then she took off. She was very upset, couldn’t breath and she was crying. Maybe I overstepped? I thought you could help. I can’t lose her as a Nanny, Warlock absolutely adores her. I thought you could talk to her?”

“Oh dear.” Ezra quickly untied his apron, “I thought she would have told you. Ariel’s… She has haphephobia, a fear of touch. Sudden contact like that would have set her off, certainly nothing you have said. She’s alright with kids but takes time to warm up to everyone else. Touch is… Well it causes a lot of stress and emotional pain for her.”

“Oh no… Oh poor thing! Mr. Fell, I can’t believe she never told me.” Harriet fretted, “Oh please, can you find her? Please, I need to apologize. I don’t think she’d want to see me just yet.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Dowling.” Ezra offered a small smile, “I’ll find her.”

Ezra dumped his apron off in the kitchen and quickly headed out into the yard. He had a feeling he knew just where to find Ariel. Somewhere calm and somehow familiar. He walked, fighting against the urge to run and rush to her side. Instead he set a measured pace to give Ariel plenty of awareness of his approach, and to not startle her by charging over like a bull. Hands stuffed into his pockets, and he eyed the trees and flowers as he went. Clouds began rolling in- rain hadn’t been promised in the forecast, but it seemed that somehow the morning sky was leaning into Ariel’s feelings of fear. The clouds were hiding her, the rain would try to wash away the touch from her delicate skin.

“Hello, little Mouse.” He purred.

Ezra found Ariel next to the pond. He  _ knew  _ she would like it, somewhere quiet and away from everything where they could just be alone together. Ariel wiped the tears from her cheeks, not even looking up.

“Hullo.” Her small voice managed. She sat in the grass and hugged her knees up to her chest, her chin resting on them. She was quiet, pale and distant from Ezra. He didn’t like it- Harriet must have really set her off.

“Can I sit?”

“I’d rather be alone.” She said quickly as if it were second nature. Her voice faltered though, shedding light on the blatant lie.

“Mm… Is it alright if you’re alone with me?”

Ariel gave that a thought. It was Ezra. They’d held hands and kissed so lovingly just behind where she was sitting… She gave a small nod, her ribbon falling down from her hair into the grass. Ezra stepped closer and took a seat. His leg stretched out beside her, while the other bent up casually. He rested an arm on it and leaned back into his other hand. A sigh left his lips and he glanced to Ariel, eyes wandering over her tear stained cheeks and tousled hair. She was so hurt by such an innocently intended act, and it made Ezra’s heartbreak. He hated to see her like this- hell, he’d made her feel like this before. The Duke of Hell easily was able to label that single moment of striking fear into Anthony all those years ago as the worst thing he’d done in his entire existence. That was saying something, considering he was responsible for damning more souls than any other demon in hell.

“You’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen. Know that?”

“So you say…”

“You’re very strong.”

“ _ No one  _ says that.”

“I do.” Ezra changed his gaze to look out over the pond, “You’re beautiful,  _ and  _ strong. You’re courageous and very high spirited.”

“I’m weak… I’m pathetic, I can’t even handle a human touching me without running off like a… Like…”

“Like nothing.” Ezra reached out and froze before he touched Anthony, concerned he’d be pushing her in the wrong direction, “Can… Can I hold you?”

Ariel looked to Ezra, her eyes wet still and nodded. Ezra moved closer, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close. Ariel leaned in and shuttered out a sigh, her eyes closing. Ezra was warm, comforting, plush in all the best places, and his strong arms held her tightly.

“I wish I was normal. I wish I didn’t have this constant fear…”

“No one should want to be normal, Mouse. Us abnormal ones are much better, believe me.”

“Ezra…”

“I want… Is there any way that I can help you with this? I won’t let anyone hurt you, or take advantage of you, or-“

“I love you, Ezra.”

Ezra felt his heart flip up into his throat, down into his stomach and his nerves turned into fireworks bursting through his corporation. Three little words, they were said so softly Ezra thought he was hearing things. He stayed silent. The trees rustled in a cool breeze, ducks swam in the pond before them. Time seemed to slow and even come to a complete halt around them. There was no demonic intervention, there was no heavenly interference. Ezra stopped breathing. 

“Ezra?“

Ezra leaned closer and without a second thought pressed a chaste kiss to Ariel’s lips. His hand lifted to stroke over her thin cheek, thick fingers brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Ariel you… You didn’t have to say it.”

“I know. You’ve told me that years ago. I- I realized this morning, that of every human or Angel that I’ve come across in my time, none of them have made me feel like I did last night. Ezra, you make me feel… You make me feel  _ right _ , like how I think I should. It’s you. It’s always been you I needed. You’re all I think about, you’re my strength and comfort when I’m scared. You don’t miraculously make everything all better, but I’m… We’re just so much better when we’re together.  _ I’m  _ so much better with you beside me.” Her body turned and her hands cupped Ezra’s face, “I love you, Ezra.”

“I love you, Mouse…” Ezra finally took a breath and pressed their foreheads together, “So much… So damn much.”

Ariel smiled, a small laugh of joy escaping her lips. This was bliss. This is what she remembered Heaven was like. When Ezra was there, when she was truly happy. That was when life was worth living, when being an Angel meant something. Now it was business and harassment. It was doing what you want to your subordinate because no one was around to smite you. Enough was enough. 

Ariel threw her arms around Ezra and kissed him, knocking him back into the grass. Ezra gave an ‘oof!’ as he fell backward, but pressed into the kiss just the same. His hands slid into Ariel’s long hair, the other slipping around her waist as their kiss deepened. Ariel found herself laying on top of Ezra’s soft body and pulled away, eyes wide.

“Oh!” Thin fingers touched her lips curiously, cheeks red, “Your tongue! It’s- it’s so rough!” 

“Mm… Cats tend to have that feature.” Ezra purred, leaning up to press a loving kiss to the corner of her mouth. She felt everything, his plush stomach and strong chest. Her legs straddled one of his, hands slipping from around his neck, holding his shoulders. It was passionate, and so new as their tongues intertwined in a deeper kiss than they had shared the night before. 

_ This _ was the kind of deep, loving kiss they had shared in heaven. 

“Mouse…” Ezra pulled away. His eyes glanced down to her lips and back into golden eyes, hands trembling as they slipped to hold her waist.

“Maybe we should go back to the house.” She whispered, completely uninterested in moving.

“Okay…” 

“We should.. We should really be getting up.” She pressed a nervous kiss to his throat, nuzzling into his scarred neck.

“Sure…”

Ariel kissed over the golden lines experimentally, hands pressed against his chest. Ezra shivered at the sensitivity of the skin, never realizing how good such an intimate touch felt there. His head tilted to the side, a soft groan leaving his throat.

“We have to… Have to go...” Ariel whispered, tongue brushing out to lick at his neck. Ezra’s fingers grabbed her waist tightly.  _ This _ was too much. He was getting  _ very  _ aroused and knew better that Ariel wasn’t ready for all that.

“Mouse…” 

Ariel leaned up and breathed into his ear, “Ezra… We should stop...”

“Yes...” Ezra grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, sitting up and moving her into his lap. Hands roamed down over her back as she settled against him, grasping at his shirt. A whimper left her throat and she pushed closer, kissing harder, grabbing tighter. Ezra knew this was too much, too fast. He didn’t want Ariel to get too caught up in the moment and not fully realise what they were getting into. They would need to have a talk, get to know preferences and boundaries before taking  _ that _ step. 

There was a familiar crackle and pop to the side, signaling someone had just appeared from outside the plane of existence and was very, very close to them. It startled Ezra, causing his hair to stand on end. He hated more than  _ anything  _ to be caught off guard. It seemed Ariel didn’t hear it. A demonic presence was close, and with Ariel sitting in his lap, that very existence was making him unhappy. He glanced over, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy figure standing beside the lake. It gave him a nod to the side, before it slipped behind a tree to hide. It was Hastur, the bastard. Ezra knew he had to stop this with Ariel- for her mental, and physical safety.

He leaned into Ariel’s ear, whispering quietly, “You need to play along, or we’re going to be in a world of trouble… Do you trust me?”

Ariel gave a nod, passing it off as nuzzling into the stubble already showing on his cheek.

“It seems I have a visitor from downstairs.” Ezra continued. Ariel stiffened and moved away, eyes wide and searching. She fell effortlessly into character- Harriet had made her watch many a period drama over the years. How hard could it be, really? She brought a hand up to her lips, pretending to be shocked.

“Mr. Fell…” Ariel flushed, “We really shouldn’t… out here in the open?”

“Well,  _ Nanny… _ ” Ezra purred, cocking an eyebrow, “I thought you said you might enjoy it if I had tempted you to a little… salacious activity?” He pulled her in closer and kissed her again. Ariel gasped and hit his shoulder playfully, giggling as she pulled away further.

“I  _ really  _ must get back inside, you naughty thing!”

“Must you?” Ezra playfully pursed his lips into a pout. Ariel leaned in, kissing him again.

“Meet me in this house again tonight. We can finish our little activity...” She winked, standing. Ezra grabbed her hand and gave a squeeze, watching as she walked back to the main house. The moment Ariel was far enough away that Ezra deemed her safe, he stood, giving a snap to brush himself off.

“What do I owe this displeasure, Hastur? I was just about to have a rather enjoyable morning and you’ve very inconveniently interrupted my fun.”

“That’d be Duke Hastur, now.” He gave a slimy grin, large black eyes wide under the overcast skies. Ezra rolled his eyes at the pretentious tone he was given.

“What sort of chaos did you pretend to be responsible for to deserve that?”

“Piss off.” Hastur snapped angrily, “Lord Beelzebub has demanded your report for head office..”

Ezra smirked, “On my…  _ affairs _ here?”

“On our young master.” Hastur snarled, “On his current status. Not of your gross, human temptations.”

“Fine.” Ezra rolled his eyes, hiding his pleasure that Hastur didn’t sense Ariel’s angelic presence. He really was a lousy demon, and Ezra was incredibly curious to find out what he did to earn the title of ‘Duke’. “Hell, if promotions and titles are being handed out left and right, I better be made a prince after this work. It’s excruciating, demeaning, and dull.”

Hastur stepped closer to Ezra and looked him over, “I don’t trust you.”

“You shouldn’t trust anyone, Hastur. Would make you an even lousier demon than you already are. Tell me, what  _ did _ you do to earn that title, hm? Take credit for another thing I did? What was it this time? Delivering our young master? Seems a bit of a stretch.”

Hastur snarled angrily, fire burning in his eyes, “You’re worthless… Consider this your summons. Your presence is required, one month from tomorrow. You will receive your instructions.”

“Chao.” Ezra turned and walked back to the main house. A shit eating grin spread across his face as he waved. 

~**~**~

Ezra made his way back into the kitchen where Ariel was waiting for him. She was speaking to one of the other chefs, smiling and laughing politely. Ezra watched her body language, finding it to be relaxed and far more at ease, even more so than last night. His heart skipped a beat when soft features and golden eyes noticed him.

“Mr. Fell!” She chirped, “Might I have a word?”

“Of course.” Ezra nodded. Ariel crossed the room and looked around once to make sure they were far away enough for some privacy.

“I’ve just been speaking with your fellow chefs. It seems there is a big event happening a month from Friday?” Ariel said, barely loud enough so the other chefs could hear her. 

“We’re being followed. I’ll tell you tonight.” Ezra barely whispered.

“A dinner party!” Ariel winked, upholding the duality of the conversation, “Some… State dinner I suppose is what it’s called. You’re going to be very busy.”

“Hastur. He wasn’t alone either, I couldn’t get a good grasp on the other one, I was already too far away. Some backup but… The rage was clear. Makes me think there’s something else at play here. Something bigger he scum is hiding.”

“Yes, a month from Friday I believe. I’ll be with Warlock most of the night.” Her hands clasped in front of her. “He can’t attend such an important dinner. I’ll put him down and stay for a bit before retiring to the guest home for the evening?”

“I’ll meet you there.” Ezra winked. Ariel flushed and her head dropped, looking at her shoes.

“Ezra…” Ariel whispered shyly. Even with their kissing before, Ezra’s flirty winks were always enough to turn her face red. “I’ll um… I’ll meet you later.” Ezra touched her hand and leaned in, kissing her forehead. 

“See you tonight, Mouse.”

As Ariel walked away, Ezra couldn’t help but take a moment to replay that morning. Putting aside the looming uncertainty and threat that Hastur’s visit presented, and the unknown accomplice he’d had with him, he settled his mind in on the better moments. How she’s said she loved him… How wonderful Ariel’s body had felt pressed against his, how sweet her mouth tasted… Over and over, he thought about her as the day grew into night. There was a point the rest of the kitchen staff were aware of his lovesick look and made sure to move themselves around Ezra, staying well out of his way.

~**~**~

However... 

As Ezra had waved and walked away, Hastur growled low in his throat at the disrespect. He quickly slipped back behind the guest house. There, his unlikely ally was waiting.

“Hm… This is becoming even more interesting.” Gabriel snarled angrily, arms crossed. 

“Yes.” Hastur nodded, “He doesn’t know I recognized the Angel. Ego is too thick can’t see beyond the end of hs nose. It seems that things will be moving very fast now.”

“Disgusting… Filth he is.” Gabriel lifted his chin in the air, “That Angel deserves so much better than that  _ fool _ . I’m certain they remember. How can they not? We need proof, Hastur. We need evidence Raphael’s blessing worked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping some “L” words.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35!
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel my fire! 😍


End file.
